Seeing Red
by Inferno9th
Summary: What if Izuku had a quirk one that was unlocked through death and, All Might shattering his dreams was enough to push him over the edge. Now he wants to make the world a better place but first he'll leave it seeing red. (Warning There will be lots of dark things like gruesome death or torture. There will also be some implied perversion.)
1. A Villian is Born

**Author's Note:** If anyone's upset I'm not stopping Voice of power I'm taking a break so I can hash out some ideas about it.

Also the ship in this one is Toga and Jiro with Izuku

Finally because I'm going with the joke of Dante's inferno all of my stories will have at least some dark stuff in them or, will be about demons and monsters.

I'll be using American measurements in this one to make things easier for me. Sorry if this bothers you.

This will start with All Might and Midoriya on the roof.

Chapter One

Izuku had been bullied since he was four and didn't get a quirk like everyone else. He was used to others using their powers to torture him and make his life a living hell. Today had been the worst of all his childhood friend turned bully had told him that in order to get a quirk he should take a swan dive off a roof. Then when he was heading home from school he was attacked by a villian made of sluge. He was then saved by his favorite hero All Might who he grabbed on to so he could ask him a very important question.

"Um... All Migh do you think it's possible for someone like me to become a hero. I mean someone who's quirkless." Izuku asked hope and admiration filling his voice.

"I'm sorry kid but no I don't believe that someone without a quirk could be a hero. You need to think more realistically you could be a police officer or a firefighter if you want to save people." All Might answered unsympathetically. Then he turned to rush off so his secret wouldn't get discovered but, as he turned he registered that the hope and light in the boy's eyes had left. He turned to say something only to see the boy jump over the building's ledge before he could react.

All Might rushed over to the edge and only made it in time to look over and see the boy's body hit the ground. His muscular body shriveled up as he turned into his half dead zombie like form. 'What have I done' was the only thing going through his mind. Then he ran trying to keep the image of a symbol of peace safe.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The first thing Izuku thought after hearing All Might's words was what's the point now. Then what Bakugo had told him came back to his mind as he decided it was worth a try.

When his body hit the ground he felt his bones shatter and his organs explode inside of him. He felt his skull crack and his vision blurred. But the one thing he didn't feel was the embrace of death. Instead he felt something pit his instincts into overdrive. Then the pool of his blood around him swirled to life as it covered him. He felt his body heal rapidly and then he stood up. He looked at himself in the mirror of a nearby shop and was startled by his transformation.

His body was covered in a blood red substance that had tendrils extending off of him at varying places he was also a lot taller rivaling even All Might in height. His eyes were now white and lens like (Like Spider-Man's eye's). His teeth were blood red fangs and his mouth now opened unnaturally far. He could tell that his body was now liquid like but he could condense himself and appear like he used to. Though he had the feeling his body would always be liquid like from now on.

Aside from the changes in his appearance he felt stronger, faster and smarter than before. But his instincts were what improved the most. They told him that he could bond with a host and gain powers and memories from them. Izuku realized that this ment to some degree he could permanently copy the quirks of those he bonded to.

Then something in the distance caught Izuku's attention. It was the sounds of explosions. Izuku ran towards the sounds as fast as he could. He realized that with his new powers a slow jogging pace was well over seventy five miles per hour.

When he arrived at the scene he saw his bully Bakugo being attacked by the slige villian who had been attacking him ten minutes earlier. Izuku would never wish the experience of being drowned by that disgusting thing on anyone so he jumped in to help.

He lept passed the line of hero's who weren't doing anything but watching and charged the villian. The villian noticed Izuku's charge and lashed out with some tendrils of slug which passed right through Izuku.

"Who are you!?" The pile of sewage pretending to be a villain asked.

Without responding Izuku launched a red tendril of himself into the villian and pulled Bakugo from his grasp. Bakugo stared at what he presumed to be a monster who saved him then without warning Izuku threw him to the nearest hero who happened to be Death Arms. Then on instincts alone Izuku transformed his liquid left arm into an axe and started to slice the villian appart at such high speeds it blew the villians body apart. This effectively killed him as he could no longer pull himself together and had lost consciousness.

After the threat was taken care of Izuku turned to look at the crowd of people who had gathered and watched the fight. " _ **Hello.**_ " Izuku adressed the crowd testing for the first time his new voice. It sounded demonic and dangerous as it echoed through the alley way. Suddenly the police opened fire on Izuku who tried to shield his face with his arms. He could feel the bullets pass through his body harmlessly but it still terrified him. Then he heard the cops and the crowds reaction to him.

"Look at that thing you can tell it's evil at just a glance" someone in the crowd shouted. "I hope the pros and the police can take care of it" another cried out. Then a child's voice, "I can't wait to see which hero beats that thing into the ground". Then he heard a voice from the police line that was shooting at him, "It's freaks like this that make it necessary for the police and hero's to be on patrol at all times". Then Izuku heard the voice of the person he thought would help him, "Don't worry for **I AM HERE** ".

" _ **All Might**_ " Izuku cried out trying to put up his hands to show he was surrendering.

Then with out saying anything to Izuku All Might cocked back his fist and screamed "Detroit Smash". As he trew a punch so powerful it created shock waves that sent Izuku flying into a nearby park. He then lost consciousness.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When Izuku woke up hours later everything that had happened to him came rushing back and he curled up in dispare.

Later Izuku remembered that they had attacked him just because he looked evil. Even with this new power the world still rejected him. It still tried to kill him. Now more than ever he wanted to make everyone pay. Just then he noticed a messy haired blond girl walking towards him. She was twirling a knife between her fingers. Izuku prepared to lash out and cut this girl in half out of rage but her next words completely blind sided him.

"Hey there beautiful. My name's Toga what's yours?" Toga shouted out to him. Izuku was so stunned he didn't answer. "Please talk to me. Your the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. I think I love you."

" _ **Why do you say that.**_ " Izuku said finally getting over his shock.

"Because you remind me of my favorite thing... blood. You also look really cool. So please let me hang out with you." Toga was now jumping with excitement.

" _ **Why would you want to be with me when the world rejects people like me?**_ "

"The world's rejected me too. Now we have each other and we can make the world pay." Toga replied starting to get even more excited.

Izuku who had never had a friend let alone a girl who just said she loves him before couldn't help but like the company, that chased away his loneliness. " _ **All right. Together we're going to make the world a better place for people like us. But First we're going to make it see red**_ "

With the determination coming from his voice and the implications of hos plan Toga couldn't not be excited. Then she felt arousal spread throughout her body as she stared at the man that had just captured her heart. ' I'll have to get him to take care of this eventually ' she thought to herself.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 **(A/N:** This is how Toga found Izuku)

Toga had just ran from her parents home. They thought her quirk was villian like and were abusing her for it. She had been walking by some apartment complexes when a boy about her age jumped from the roof and landed in front of her. His body was lying on the ground in front of her. She ducked into a nearby alley and grabed her phone. His body was covered in blood so she started to take pictures for later use. Then the boy's body changed into a bloody momster like form and Toga could feel one of her hands reaching for her lower areas before she stopped herself.

Then the boy ran off. 'I have to follow him before something so beautiful gets away.' Toga told herself. She hid in the crowd as he fought the villian and she was appalled when after helping them the crowd turned on him. She then followed where she guessed the punch would have sent the boy.

When she found him he was in a ball. 'He's probably healing after that hit' Toga absent-mindedly told herself. Then he jumped to his feet and got into a fighting stance. ' Oh shit. I have to calm him down or he'll never like me.' Toga muttered to her self. The she called out to him in the most seductive tone she could "Hey there beautiful."

 **Author's Note:**

Hey let me know what you think.

Also I don't see this story getting any worse than just implying some stuff but no descriptions.

Any suggestions are appreciated.

Dante out


	2. Before the Bloodbath

**Author's Note:** This will probably be a very short chapter. It will just be Izuku getting himself set up to be a villian.

As always I appreciate any suggestions in the comments. I hope you enjoy

Chapter Two

Izuku had followed Toga seven blocks from the park he had landed in to an old and run down apartment building. Then she turned to look at him before speaking. "So I ran away from home but, I had a little room set up here until I could find something permanent. Or until they realized I couldn't pay rent." She seemed embarrassed about this.

" _ **That's fine it's better than anything I have currently.**_ " Izuku responded and Toga perked up at this. " _ **Let's head inside and come up with a plan on what to do next.**_ "

"Sounds great" when she spoke she sounded like she was on cloud nine. Then she unlocked the door to her room. It was a run down one bedroom apartment. It had a joined kitchen and living room and on bathroom connected to the bedroom. The only furniture was a couch, a queen-size bed and, a table with one chair. "Sorry it's not much."

Izuku leaned towards her and spoke softly to calm her down. " _ **Don't worry. This is just fine.**_ " She started to shiver with excitement as he spoke so close to her.

"Hey what's your name? I told you mine but you never told me your's."

" _ **My birth name is Izuku Midoriya. But when we start working that's not the name I want to go by. So don't call me that in public.**_ "

"Ok Izu." Izuku was taken back by the nickname. "Hey," Toga started to lean close to Izuku, "is that what you always look like or can you change your look?"

" _ **I don't know. I was quirkless before I jumped so this is new to me.**_ " He had been watching Toga's face to see how she would react to his condition before. Her face looked surprised but other than that she didn't seem to care and she didn't look down on him. He felt his body start to condense as he tried to revert to his old looks. He felt his body get smaller and he looked down at his hands. 'They seem the same as before' he thought to himself. He looked up at at Toga's face it betrayed no emotion and without a word she turned around and went into her bed room and shut the door.

'Oh crap did she think I look stupid like this. Does she feel disappointed or hate me now.' Izuku quickly looked into the mirror that hung in the kitchen. He looked like his old self with a few changes. His once green hair was now crimson and his emerald eyes now shone ruby red.

Then he heard what sounded like Toga hitting her pillow and bed with her fists. This doubled his worry until he heard her scream out. "HOLY SHIT HE'S SO CUTE." Izuku who had never been complimented before could only blush which seemed to match his now red features.

When Toga finally left her room Izuku was still struggling to get over his embarrassment. Toga then looked him in the eyes before speaking. "So Izu can you tell me about yourself I barely know you and I'd like to."

"Sure Toga." Izuku said and Toga seemed to swoon when he spoke. He didn't realize that like this his voice sounded like honey and had a song like quality to it. ( **A/N:** This is supposed to mean his voice is sweet and song like. It's supposed to be attractive.) He then proceeded to give her his life story. She didn't laugh or say anything but, she hugged him and gave him her life story as well. He too just listened and when she had finished he hugged her. They stayed like that for a good while before they let go.

Izuku pulled out of the hug first with some protests from Toga. "Ok Toga we have to find a way to make money. Because I don't feel like living on the street."

"Me neither. But what do you have in mind."

"We could sell ourselves." Izuku says quickly not even stopping to think of the other meaning his words had.

"I'll be your first customer." Toga cried in an instant.

"I MENT LIKE MERCENARY WORK!!!" Izuku yelled back blush covering his face so he was just as red as his new hair.

"Oh." Toga sighed disappointed. But then clung to Izuku. A sadistic smile crossed her face as she looked at the blushing teen she is hugging. "That's fine it'll make it more enjoyable when you @#$ me."

Izuku only heard some of what she said and desperately tried to sensor it in his mind. His brain overloaded and he passed out in Toga's arms.

When Izuku came to he was on the couch and Toga was watching him worried. He decided to just ignore what she had said before and get to work. "Toga we need to plan a big reveal of ourselves. It'll get our names out there and then other's will hire us to help them out."

"What are we going to do when money isn't an issue anymore?"

"We're going to change the world." Izuku said that with a dark and sadistic smile as he plotted with Toga on their big arrival to the world.

Soon they'd be on ever news station after their work was discovered.

 **Author's Note:**

Hey I know it was short but it was supposed to be.

Also Izuku is going to take the name Carnage and be an undisputable Villian. Though he will take in Eri because I like the idea of him caring for her and acting like a dad to her.

Dante out


	3. Leaving a Sea of Red

Author's Note:

I've never really been great at describing fights or in this case gore scenes so I'd like it if you could critique my work. That way it's better in the future.

Toga is going to just do some things randomly and without reason. This is because I see her as an unpredictable and random character.

(Warning) I plan for this chapter to be pretty graphic. This is just a heads up.

Finally I want to thank everyone who has favorited or followed my story it means the world to me.

Chapter Three

Izuku and Toga stood outside of one of the many office buildings in the Shibuya District the only difference was that this one had one group of people in it today. They also happened to be the heads of one of the most wanted and dangerous mercenary groups in the world the Vultures of Hell. Izuku followed one of them for months to find this spot. He didn't know any of their names and he didn't care since he'd turn them into corpses soon.

Izuku turned to Toga "Toga remember I have my phone on me if you see a hero approaching the building text me so i can hide or escape."

"Right. Good luck Izu." Then without warning Toga jumped forward and kissed Izuku on the cheek and ran to the alley she was supposed to hide in.

Izuku watched her leave and then shook his head and entered the building. The building had an experience looking lobby and a receptionist sat behind a decorative mahogany desk. She looked up at Izuku questioningly. "Is there something I can help you with dear?"

"Yeah can you tell me where the elevator is. My dad's here for a meeting and I was supposed to come here so I could see the family business." Izuku was lucky his quirk allowed him to hide his emotions pretty well.

"Sure thing sweetie. It's down the hall and to the right, the third one down can get you to the meeting room." She said sweetly as she pointed down a hallway to her left.

"Thanks." Then IzIzuku followed her instructions to the specified elevator. When he got inside he looked around. 'No security cameras perfect' he told himself. Then he sifted into his monster like self and, waited to reach his floor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inside the meeting room seven men were arguing about how they should split their resources. None of these men went by their names they had code names and feilds of expertise.

Sargent was in charge of recruitment and training. Warbird handled most of the soldiers and handed out missions. Network was their contact that sold their names. Blackout was in charge of the elite squads. Price was the one who fenced the goods they stole. Elder was the one who was officially in charge and had the final say. Lockdown kept their bases security in order. But this meeting was only the heads no guards to avoid suspicion.

"We need to focus on keeping our bases secure. Heros have been after us more than ever!" Lockdown shouted.

"We should try to get more contracts first." Network cried out. Then all seven heads turned when the elevator dinged. A man who seemed to be made out of a strange blood like substance walked out and staired at them. Then it opened its mouth exposing large blood red fangs.

" _ **Hello boys. Don't mind me. I just came to settle your argument by removing your heads.**_ " Then before they could move a muscle his claw like hand morphed into an axe. He swung and removed all of their heads in one go.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Izuku carefully moved the bodies and heads away from the table so it stayed perfectly clean. Then he stacked up all seven heads in the middle of the table like some sick decoration. Then he turned to the bodies and began to mutilate them.

He severed arms and legs which he threw around the room. He tore organs from the torsos. He hung intestines from the lights like Christmas tinsel. He splattered their blood across the walls making sure to miss the white board on one wall. Then he hid their hearts around the room like a twisted Easter Bunny. When he looked at his good work only one word came to mind. 'Perfect' Izuku told himself. Then he stabed his hand into one of the bodies feeling a satisfying squish as his hand was covered in blood. He walked slowly to the white board and began to right with his new ink. When he finished he crawled out a window and dropped into the alley with Toga.

" _ **Alright babe you can call the heros.**_ "

Toga jumped at the sound of his voice since he snuck up on her but, she was overjoyed that he listened to her request to refer to her like he would a lover. It was one of the conditions he had to meet at least once while living with her. "You got Izu. By the way did you think of a new name?"

Izuku morphed to his human self as they left to avoid suspicion. "Yeah but you'll have to wait to see it on the news."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

All Might and a newer hero named Ingenium were in an elevator up to a business room. They got an anonymous tip saying that a group from the Vultures of Hell were meeting here. They were not prepared for the hellish scene that awaited them. As soon as the elevator doors swung open All Might jumped into the room.

"FREEZE VILLIANS FOR I AM..." All Might stopped when he saw what lay before him. Then he threw up and Ingenium followed suit. Their was one word written in blood ththat stood out to the two pros. It was on an otherwise clean white board in the room painted with blood. It described the scene before them to a T **CARNAGE.** 'It gives an name to the sick monster who did this at least' All Might told himself before losing more of his lunch due to the terrible stench of blood and death.

Author's Note:

I think I'm going to have short chapters for this fic. It at least means you guys won't have to wait as long in between chapters.

Thanks again for the support guys

Dante Out


	4. Blood Money

**Author's** **Note:** I don't plan on this being a redemption story. I might also add in one ot the other symbiotes but they would be true symbiotes two minds one body.

I also don't plan on the story getting any lighter. It's going to stay a dark story.

Chapter Four

Toga started to flip through news stories on her phone then she found the one she wanted. She closed the warnings around the story and started to look through its images. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked over at the boy sleeping on her couch in a new light. 'I'm more attracted to him now' she told herself quietly. Then she glanced back at her phone and one word written in blood caught her eye **Carnage**. She kissed the sleeping boy on the forehead and pulled a blanket over him. "Sweet dreams Carnage sweetie." She whispered as she snuck into her room and closed the door.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next day the office murders were all over the news. Izuku sat in a subway station watching the TV. The people in the station couldn't watch the scenes that they were being shown but, Izuku could only feel a sense of pride as he looked at his job well done. As soon as the news started to show the table decoration he made he started to leave the station. He looked back to see his victim's faces scrunched up in pain and terror right where he left them.

As Izuku walked back to Toga's apartment he looked down an alley way to see three men exchanging guns and money. 'This could be my chance' he t thought as he entered the alley. He let his body morph and grow as he approached the men. 'I think the only one who is useful would be the fence'.

" _ **Hey guys. Look I only need one of you so I'll get rid of the others.**_ " The two men started to raise their new guns as Izuku pounced. He opened his mouth unnaturally far and bit down on the first man's head tearing it off as he threw his fist into the other man's chest. Izuku heard the satisfying sound of bones breaking and organs rupturing as his fist made contact. It left both men dead instantly. He look at the survivor calmly. " _ **So pal. I've got a business deal for ya.**_ " He reached forward and plucked the man's phone from his shacking hands. " _ **Here now you have my number. I want you to go and sell my name for mercenary work. Then tell me when you have a job. We'll split the money 40% to you 60% to me what do you say?**_ "

"S-sure." The man mumbled out terrified.

" _ **Great. Now then here you go**_." Izuku split off a small part of his body which slid under the man's skin without harming him. " _ **Now I can now where your at and come... Help you if you need it.**_ " Izuku left the threat hidden in his words. What he didn't tell him was the small amount of himself he split off could kill twenty people instantly and could now listen in on his conversations. " _ **Get out of here pal. I have to make sure people know who I am so you and I can get paid.**_ " Without a word the man ran from the alley like the devil himself was after him.

Izuku chuckled to himself as he watched his new contact leave. 'Now when I ate that guys head I felt myself get stronger. Maybe I can absorb some of the physical strength of my victims if I eat them. I'll need to test that theory more but, first.'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The police who were called to the alley ro investigate a disturbance that was reported were appalled by what they found. The bodies of the two thugs were heavily mutilated. Pieces of the poor men were hanging from a fire escape nearby. Both of the corpses looked like their heads were chewed or torn off. One word was written one a wall in blood same as before **Carnage**.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Izuku had happily told Toga about his day and had grabbed her favorite take out food on his way home earning him a kiss on the cheek. As they ate Toga wouldn't leave Izuku's side and snuggled close to him on the couch as they started to relax before bed. Then Izuku's phone went off.

"B-boss." The person on the other end shakely said.

Izuku let his facface and vocal cords change before answering. " _ **Yeah. What do you need?**_ "

"I-i have a contract for you."

" _ **Perfect. That was much faster than expected. If you keep going like this I think we'll end up as good friends. That and we'll both be rich.**_ "

"T-thanks." The man seemed to gain a little confidence at this exchange.

'Good I don't want him to fear me just to respect me' Izuku thought to himself before starting up. He llet his body fully change now. " _ **Come on Toga we have our first job.**_ "

"Goodie now I get to see you work up close." Toga whispered into Izuku's ear as the left the apartment.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Izuku and Toga walked into the alley their contact told them to meet at. He was standing in the back of the alley with his back to the wall.

Izuku leaned forward and spoke " _ **So what's the job?**_ "

"Our client wants you to make an example of a certain hero who's been messing whith his drug business. It doesn't need to be public but the after math needs to make the news. Also forgive me for asking but who's the kid?" He spoke confidently.

'Well he seems calm when he talks business but other than that he's a nervous wreck'. " _ **She's my partner. Also it's not a problem you asked if you hit on her then we'll have a problem.**_ " Izuku made sure his voice was as threatening as he could get it to scare the man from trying anything. He seemed to shrink to half his size after the threat and, looked like he wanted to run. " _ **So who's the hero in question.**_ "

"Oh h-he's new to the scene. H-his name's Kamui Woods." The man's voice started to shake no matter what he was talking about now.

" _ **I know who he is just tell the client to consider him mulched.**_ "

"Got it I'll let him know." He seemed excted that the conversation was over now.

" _ **Oh right.**_ " The man stiffened back up. " _ **Thanks for the help.**_ " Then Izuku gave him a smile that would give most people nightmares but it comforted the man who new he would live as long as he was useful. Then Izuku left to go find his prey with Toga close behind.

Author's Note:

Sorry this ended before the first hunt but I'm going to use it as a bonding chapter between Toga and Izuku.

If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.

Dante out


	5. The First Hunt

**Author's** **Note** Hey guys I had a question for all of you did you want me to add in some of the Villians from Spider-Man?

Also Once again thank you so much for all of your support. It means the world to me.

Before I start I need to ask something regarding the format of this story. Would you like me to keep writing it as is or make it a first person thing?

Chapter Five

It was a clear night and all seemed quite. 'Perfect' thought Kamui Woods. "No one would be able to tell if I took down a villian anyway." He was mumbling to himself it was an old habit he had when he is alone. What he didn't expect was to get a reply.

"Is all you think about getting recognition for fighting Villians?" A strange girly voice called out to him.

'Shit. I wasn't paying attention.' Kamui turned on his heels to see a blonde highschool aged girl behind him. "Who are you? Are you a Villian?" Kamui asked cautiously.

"Oh. My name's Toga and no." The girl now named Toga replied. "Now you didn't answer my question."

"Well I need to fight Villians so I can become famous and make money. I am a hero after all." Kamui stated smugly.

"Oh you want to be on the news. We can help with that." Toga replied darkly.

"W-what are you..."

"Carnage sweetie. Do you want to handle this or do you want me to?" Toga sang out.

Kamui started to sweat as soon as she said Carnage. "B-but you said you weren't a villian" Kamui said filling with fear and dread.

There was a loud thud behind Kamui and then a voice that sounded like the devil himself spoke. " _ **We're not we're mercenaries.**_ "

Kamui woods whirled around to see a monster of a man behind him. His body seemed to be made of blood and had an ever changing swirling surface. Tendrils of blood were sprouting from his body randomly and, waved in the air. He had two white lens like eyes that were filled with a sadistic glee. Kamui wow sweating profusely started to back up in fear. Which made the man from his nightmares smile revealing rows of bloody fangs. Now the only thing he felt was pure terror so he desperately looked for anything that could give him a chance at survival. His eyes fell on Toga and the hero did something really stupid, he attacked her.

He streched the wood that made his arm guards out and struck her in the stomach nocking the air from her lungs. Then the wood wrapped around her and started to constrict her as he moved her in front of him like a shield.

Izuku who hadn't thought of the pro going after Toga stood there shocked. 'What the hell just.' Then his mind caught up with the world around him and, his vision went red.

"Now surrender before I have to hurt her." Kamui who was trying to put on a brave face told the villian before him.

The he moved. Izuku rushed passed the hero's guard and behind Toga. Kamui was stunned he thought only All Might could move that fast. Then the wooden prison holding Toga was liberated from his body as Izuku karate chopped through it freeing Toga.

" _ **So the woods only a part of your suit... pity. I was hoping that would hurt more than you could ever imagine.**_ " Then Izuku took a step towards the hero who tripped over his feet trying to run. " _ **But don't worry this next part will.**_ " Then Izuku rushed the hero tearing off both of his arms as he screamed. Izuku knowing that the screams would draw more attention shot a chunk of himself at the hero's mouth and it took on the look of a spider's web as it stuck his mouth shut. " _ **Shhh. We can't have more heros show up and ruin the fun.**_ " 'That web trick was useful. I should remember how to do that for later' Izuku mentally noted. Izuku the stabbed his claw like fingers into the pro's left leg. He enjoyed the feeling of the blood bubbling up around his fingers in the wounds he created as Kamui moaned in pain. Since Izuku's claw like hand was a liquid like appendage he started to rotate it. He ended up blending the pro's lower left thigh and knee leaving a bloody mess. Kamui woods then looked at what was left of his leg and passed out. " _ **Out cold huh. Then lets have a snack.**_ " Izuku lifted the unconscious hero by the throat and bit down on his head, tearing it off at the top of his neck. Izuku once again felt his body grow stronger. 'Huh so I can get stronger by eating people and it seems like the stronger they are the stronger I get.' Tjen he looked over to Toga who had gotten back on her feet. " _ **You ok?**_ "

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me." Toga said the last bit in a seductive voice. But Izuku turned away from her and looked at what was left of the hero.

" _ **Just let me finish this up and we can go home.**_ " Then he stabed his hand into rhe torso and left his name on a nearby wall.

"Hey why did you lose your cool like that?" Toga asked hope clearly in her voice.

" _ **Lets go home then we can talk.**_ " Izuku replied tiredly.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Back at their apartment Toga repeatedly pestered Izuku. "So why'd you lose it." She asked in a drawn out way, like when a little kid agrees to something by saying fffiiinnnee.

"I don't know. I just saw him hurt you and my world went red." Izuku replied finally relenting and, giving her an answer. Then he sighed before Toga could say anything and continued. "It's just... besides my mom your the first and only person I've ever really cared about. Y-you mean a lot to me."

Toga shrieked in excitement "Izu you do care. Dose thos mean you love me?" She staired at him with love and hope filling her eyes.

"I don't know... but I think so." Izuku said shakely. Toga squealed with delight.

"We can go on date now and get to know each other better and..." Toga started to drone on so Izuku leaned over and kissed her forehead. Toga turned beat red and started to steam then passed out. Laughing Ozuku pulled her over to him and snuggled up to her as the both fell asleep on the couch.

 **Author's Note:**

Like I said the chapters are going to be short for this one sorry if that bothers you. But at least that means you'll get more of them and they should be updated more often even if it is random.

Thanks again guys

Dante Out


	6. The Lost Lamb

**Author's Note:** Hey guys this is going to be the one story that I'm updating right now since the chapters are short. School takes up a lot of my time so this is the only one I have time to update.

I hope you guys don't mind the changes I made to Izuku's character but, having everyone turn on you like that can really mess someone up.

Also as you have probably noticed I don't update consistently it's totally random sorry about that.

Also for those of you who like her Eri will be entering Izuku's life soon

Chapter Six

Toga had been dragging Izuku all over town so that they could hang out until they got the payment from their last job, which had made it onto every news station. They had just gotten ice cream to celebrate their first job and their new relationship. They were walking along a pretty busy street when a sign caught Toga's eye. It was a sign looking for a missing person. She nearly stopped breathing when she saw the name Izuku Midoriya. He looked almost the same but in the picture he had green hair and emerald eyes instead of the crimson hair and ruby eyes she loved so much.

"Hey Izu." Toga called out to the boy. He turned to look at her. "Would you happen to know this handsome boy?" Shy sang out slyly.

"What are you... Oh." Having seen the poster Izuku stopped mid sentence. "Shit. Looks like my mom's looking for me."

"Did you not get along with her??" Toga asked curiously.

"No we got along just fine. I love my mom she just wouldn't like my new job." Izuku sighed and looked at his new girlfriend.

"Oh. But I want to meet her" Toga whined.

"Maybe some other time." Then Izuku started to walk off before a noise made him stop and looked down the alley it came from. He hesitated then moved into it. Toga sighed then followed her boyfriend.

"Hey lady just give us the money and no one gets hurt." 'Great two muggers with knifes harassing a middle aged lady' Toga told herself in an irritated why. Then she looked over at Izuku who had shifted to his Carnage look and was moving towards the muggers.

" _ **Hey there boys.**_ " The two quickly turned only to be grabbed by the throats and lifted off the ground. The woman staired at Izuku stunned by his monster like appearance. Then Izuku through the two muggers against the wall and fired his new web like stuff to stick them to the wall and shut their mouths. " _ **Stick around boys.**_ " Toga sighed at his pun in disappointment.

"W-who are yo--" the lady started to speak but fainted before she finished talking. Izuku stepped forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Izu do you..." Toga started but then stopped as Izuku held up a hand for a moment. Then his hand turned into a blade and slashed it across the two muggers throats and left them to bleed out after writing his name on the nearest wall.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inko Midoriya woke up in her apartment in her bed with no memory of how she got there. Then it came back to her she was in an alley and, was attacked by some muggers then someone came too help her. She put her hand to her forehead as she only remembered blacking out but not getting back home. She got up and started to look through her house when she heard two voices.

"Izu. Izu look at me." The voice sounded female. "Why'd you jump in like that to help her and how'd you know where she lived?"

The the second male voice replied "Toga I couldn't let her get hurt she's my mother." At that news Inko nearly stopped breathing 'could it be'.

The the girl named Toga spoke "Your Mother!! Can I meet her? Please Izuku!!"

"Sure but only when she..." Inko started to open the door to her living room and the boy stopped talking.

Inko looked into her living room to see a boy who was unmistakably her son. Though now his hair is red and his emerald colored eyes were ruby colored. "Izuku??" Inko cried as she ran over to hug him.

"Hi mom." Izuku seemed uncomfortable as her hugged her back.

"Where have you been??" Inko was still crying it looked like waterfalls were streaming from her eyes.

"I um..." Izuku started to panic as he couldn't think of a good lie. Then his girlfriend came to the rescue.

"He's been with me. He was hurt in a villian attack and I've been taking care of him." Toga said quickly.

Inko turned to the girl with water works still streaming from her eyes. "Thank you so much. Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Toga Izuku's girlfriend." Now Toga could feel the heat rising to her face as she turned as red as Izuku's eyes. Then Inko hugged her.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my baby." Inko was still crying as Izuku coughed to get her attention. Inko then turned around and hugged Izuku. "Oh my little boy is growing up so fast."

"By the way mom I'm going to be staying with Toga. Ok?" Now Izuku was starting to get worried.

Before Inko could say anything Toga spoke out. "He's been helping me settle into my nenew apartment since my parents kicked meout because, my quirk seemed evil. She had said the last bit with a hint of sorrow and Inko looked at her dumbfounded.

"I guess I can't say no of he's been helping you so much." But then Inko turned to Izuku. "But you need to behave yourself and, I don't want grandkids untill your out of highschool and married." She said sternly.

Now Izuku was embarrassed. "Mom!! Do you really think I would do something like that."

"I know I just wanted to make sure. Now can you kids stay for a while and visit."

"Sure mom no problem." Then izuku went over and pulled his mom and girlfriend into a hug.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Later in the evening Toga and Izuku sat into their apartment. "So. what did you think of my mom?"

"She was so sweet. Just like a certain boy I know." Toga replied.

Izuku's face went bright red. "Thanks. By the way Toga we should be getting our money tomorrow so after that what do you want to do?"

"We could rent a movie and hangout."

"Really. Huh but when we get the movie I'm going to have to by you dinner."

Toga laughed and leaned closer to her boyfriend. "Dork." Then she snuggled up to her boyfriend as they fell asleep on the couch.

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys I just wanted Inko to know that Izuku was alive.

Thanks again guys for the support.

Dante out


	7. One Happy Psychotic Family

**Author's Note:**

Whitetiger789 hey thanks for all the comments man I appreciate it. Also thanks for the idea for the last chapter. Shout out to you for that.

Once again guys I want to ask do you want me to keep writing the story as is or make it in first person?

Chapter Seven

"That was the best restaurant I've ever been to" Toga sighed. She and Izuku were walking down the street after they got paid and, Izuku took Toga out to eat as promised. She reached overand started to hang onto her boyfriend's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad we got to do this."

Izuku smiled at Toga and replied "I am to Toga. I always love hanging out with you."

Then they both stopped as they heard a kid like scream. They turned to see a young white haired girl with a horn being pulled into a car. Izuku and Toga looked at each other they could both see rage in the others eyes.

Izuku spoke first "No mercy right."

Toga then pulled out two knives. "Not even when they scream."

Izuku was the first to act as he shifted into Carnage form and ripped the back doors off the van before it could move. There were two thugs inside struggling the get the girl tied down and then there was the driver. Izuku moved his head to the left as one of Toga's knives flew by and impaled the closest goon in the eye. Izuku then jumped into the van with Toga hot on his heels. Izuku grabbed the uninjured thug and slammed him into the side of the van leaving a giant dent in the metal. Toga ripped her knife out of the goon she had thrown it into. Izuku moved in front of the child to shield her vision from what was about to happen. Then Toga slit the throat of the goon she was fighting and Izuku decapitated the one he was fighting. Blood was raining in the van but Izuku carefully moved himself so the girl couldn't see any of it.

" _ **Toga grab the driver I have some questions for him.**_ " He told her as he undid the restraints that held the girl to her seat. When she got up he saw wounds and bruises all over her arms and face. 'Well now I know I'm not letting one of these bastards live' Izuku told himself. Then he brought her our of the van aand onto the side walk luckly there seemed to be no one around. " _ **Stay here please.**_ " The girl nodded after Izuku's words.

Izuku crawled back into the van and blocked the girl's line of sight in before turning to the driver." _ **Your going to answer any questions I have understand?**_ " He nodded and began to shake with fear. " _ **Who do you work for?**_ "

"T-the Yakuza." He was trembling he was so scared.

" _ **Ok. Hey Toga go stay with the kid she seemed scared.**_ " Toga nodded and jumped out of the van. Izuku paused until he heard her start to speak softly to the young girl in a comforting way. " _ **Now why did your boss want the kid?**_ "

"I-i don't know." He had started to cry when he looked at his crew in the van or what was left of them.

Izuku sighed 'I figured he might not know but it would have been helpful'. Then Izuku stabbed the man's leg with one of his fingers. " _ **I understand but, I suggest you know the answers to my questions from now on. Now where is your base located?**_ "

The man was crying out in pain but managed to look at Izuku in panic. "T-they'll kill me if I tell you."

Izuku slapped him across the face hard which caused his head to snap to the side. " _ **Well I'll torture you and then kill you. So you can decide how you'll die.**_ "

"O-ok" the man sounded so broken now. "They're in a in a warehouse currently."

" _ **What's the address.**_ " The man whimpered but gave the address to Izuku. " _ **Thanks. Your no longer useful.**_ " Then before the man could register what he had said Izuku took off his head in one bite. He stopped for a minute and enjoyed the feeling of his body growing stronger. Then he bloodied one of his hands and went to the side of the van the two girls couldn't see and left his calling card. When he rounded the van he saw the young girl staring at him with hope in her eyes.

"You saved me. Why?" She watched him with innocent eyes as Izuku thought of how to respond.

Izuku shifted back to his human appearance before answering. "Toga and I want to make the world a better place for those of us who's powers seem villian like or dangerous. But we also want to help those who need it like you. So what do you say we get you home to your parents?"

The girl and Toga starred at Izuku as if he'd just jumped out of the pages of a comic book. Then the girl started to cry. "I don't have a home. No one wants me in their family."

Then Toga jumped in to comfort the heart broken child. "Shh. It's ok sweetie how about you stay with us? You can be a part of our family."

"Really?" She had so much hope in her eyes that it touched Izuku's soul.

He leaned in and hugged the girl close to him. She stiffened up having never experienced any sort of affection before so this was new to her. "Really kiddo. But only if you want to."

She started to sniff as she got her tears under control. "Yes please."

Then Toga finally asked the obvious question. "Hey baby what's your name."

"Eri" her voice sounded so small Izuku and Toga wanted to protect her from anything the world may send her way.

Then Izuku garbed her hand. "Come on Eri let's go home.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Back at the apartment Izuku and Toga had just tucked Eri into the only bed they had. Then Izuku realized something.

"Um Toga. I think we're going to need to find a new place to live. This place wasn't really made for three people."

"Yeah your right. But before we can do that we need to get rid of the bastards that hurt Eri."

"Yeah. But how are we going to keep doing mercenary work when she's with us now?"

"Izuku we could try to explain it to her. I mean... Uhhg I don't know we'll just have to figure it out."

"Yeah and I know we will." Then Izuku leaned over and kissed Toga's forehead. "I'm going to go take care of the Yakuza bastards responsible for this can you watch out for her while I'm gone."

"Izuku I'm offended you have to ask." Then she grabbed Izuku's face and kissed him on the lips. "Now go get em tiger." ( **A/N:** I hope you liked the Spider-Man reference). Izuku smiled before changing and jumping out the window.

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry I'm saving the battle for the next chapter.

Thanks again for all of your support.

Dante Out


	8. Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:** So I'm going to keep writing it as is since it's easier for me.

Thank you Whitetiger789 for your answer out of my two stories you are one of two people to give me answer that's not I don't know/care. Thanks man it's really helpful I appreciate it.

Chapter Eight

It took Izuku ten minutes after he left the apartment to find the warehouse he'd been directed to. Outside were four armed thugs so they may as well just advertise where they are. He dropped down in front of the four thugs startling them.

"Who are you?" "Why are you here?" "Do you wanna die?" Three of the four were talking over the top of each other and the fourth just stayed silent.

" _ **Whoa boys you talking to fast one at a time.**_ " Izuku smiled as he new they were on edge so it wouldn't take much to induce terror in their hearts.

The four looked at each other before one said "Why are you here?"

" _ **Well I was going to the grocery store to get a snack.**_ " Izuku could already see the looks of terror on their faces in his mind so his smile grew showing off his bloody fangs.

They started shaking before the one who was quite before spoke up. "Then why don't you just head to the convenience store down the str..."

Izuku then cut him off. " _ **Why would I do that? There's a tasty looking meal right here.**_ "

The four aimed their guns at him and shifted uncomfortably. "W-what do you..." The man never got to finish his sentence since Izuku closed the distance between them before anyone could react and, ate the man's head.

" _ **A little spicy but not bad.**_ " The three remaining men aimed their guns at Izuku's head. Then he fired his webs from his hands and ripped the guns from their grip. The goons turned on their heels and ran. " _ **Hhuuu.**_ " Izuku sighed " _ **Fast foods a pain in the ass.**_ " Then he smiled as he started the hunt.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Overhaul had been having a relatively normal evening. The little brat made another escape attempt and he sent some men after her. Then he rebleached their hideout to make sure it was clean. Then four headless corpses were thrown into his bases entryway. He turned and saw an eight foot tall man that seemed to be made of blood standing in the doorway.

"BOYS WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!!" Overhaul screamed from the balcony he was standing on. The thirty ish people he had under his command currently ran out into the room. 'We're too small right now other than the three I sent after the brat this is everyone. We'll need to start recruitment soon' Overhaul thought to himself.

Overhaul watched as his men rushed the intruder. 'How long will he last' he smiled at the thought. then he prepared to watch the fight.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

'Less than two minutes. Less than two minutes was all it took for the man to kill more thirty people without so much as a scratch' Overhaul had started to panic as the bloody man looked up at him. "W-who are you?"

The man laughed and when he did Overhaul could only see him as a monster. " _ **My name is Carnage. Not that it matters since you'll be dead soon.**_ " With that the creature jumped on to the balcony with him.

Overhaul smiled. 'He's too close'. Overhaul's quirk allowed him to disassemble and reassemble anything he touches including people. His hand shot out and into the man's torso and he blew it apart. "Ha looks like you got cocky." Then he turned to leave and, a piercing pain went through his stomach. He looked down and a red tendril had stabbed right through his body like it was nothing. He looked over his shoulder to see the pieces of the man's body had pulled themselves back together and he was smiling at him with large red fangs showing.

" _ **Looks like you did too.**_ " Carnage told him . Then Carnage leaned forward opening his mouth extremely wide and Overhaul's life ended in one bite.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Izuku looked around the room and started to smile when his eyes landed on the chandelier.

He left most of the bodies out side on sticks standing like scare crows with the group's crow maskes scattered around. On the front of the building he wrote " **Carnage** ". But inside was his master piece. He'd ripped out the hearts of all the heartless bastards he killed here and stuffed them down Overhaul's open neck. Then he tied his body up to the chandelier so it was hanging about four feet off the ground. Then on the back wall he wrote " **For the hero association's 100th Birthday here's a pinata.** "

"I wonder what they'll do when they see that." Izuku chortled (fancy way of saying giggled). He was on his way home when something fabric like wrapped around him and then passed through him. 'What the hell'.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shota Aizawa aka Eraserhead had been on patrol like any other night when he saw a man who looked like he was made of blood writing the word every hero and police officer had come to dread seeing at crime scenes **Carnage**. He moved to apprehend the villian only to have his capture weapon pass right through him, much to Aizawa's annoyance.

"Stop right there. I'm taking you into jail." Aizawa said in his trademarked tiered voice.

The man turned to Aizawa and spoke in a demonic voice. " _ **Eraserhead huh. You should head home you can't do anything since your quirk can't cancel mutation quirks. You also can't hit me since I'm selectively liquid like.**_ "

Aizawa stared at him, he knew he should act rationally but this man was making a fool of the hero industry and was sickly mutilating the bodies of his victims. "I can't do that. I have to stop you as a hero."

The man laughed and then moved. He grabbed Aizawa's head and slammed it into a wall faster than Aizawa could see and his world went black.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

IIzuku looked back at the unconscious hero as he shifted back to normal and walked away. 'I should kill him. But he's one of the few heros I respect still, besides there's no money in it for me now. Maybe I wait someone will put a hit on him. Yeah then this will have been worth it.' Satisfied with his logic Izuku had made it back to the apartment without another incident. He walked in to see Toga and Eri waiting for him.

"Hey I thought you were supposed to go to sleep." He told the young girl as she ran to hug him.

"I couldn't while you were gone." She seemed scared for him.

"Don't worry they won't hurt you again." He was rubbing her head as he spoke and Toga joined the hug.

"Did you kill them?" Eri asked. She sounded hopeful and the older two looked at her in shock.

"Y-yeah" Izuku responded shakely.

Then Eri tightened her hug "Good. I don't want them to take me from you guys."

Toga and Izuku looked at each other. "No one ever will." They said together. Then the new family went to the apartment's only bed and fell asleep together.

 **Author's Note:**

I wrote it this way since I really like the idea of Toga and Izuku caring for Eri sorry if you didn't.

Whitetiger789 thanks for all the comments I always look forward to your input on the chapters.

Dante out


	9. A Family Outing

**Author's Note:**

Hey thanks to Onishin Tsukitenshi for the support. To let you know I try to update at least once a day sometimes twice. No guarantees but I'll try.

Hey heads up I'll be adding an OC soon and this one will be joining Izuku's group. So I'll need a name and personality if you suggest one as well as their quirk. I'll be picking one randomly so If you want a character featured then now's the time.

Thanks again for the support guys.

-*-*- ***(Warning** **Spoiler Sort of)*-*-*-*** Also since Eri is a part of the psycho family she will take part in the family business from time to time. For those who want to know.

Chapter Nine

A month had gone by since Izuku and Toga had unofficially adopted Eri. Izuku and Toga had taken Eri to a park near their apartment building almost every day so she could at least start to have a somewhat normal childhood. Though they found out that she preferred to play by herself since she was scared of her powers hurting someone. Toga and Izuku hadn't wanted to push the girl and still didn't know what her quirk was but now was as good a time as any to find out.

"Hey baby." Toga called out to her. "You never did tell us what your quirk is could you please?"

Eri looked up at them like a frightened rabbit. She's thinking we won't want her around if we find out Izuku realized. "Hey it's ok it doesn't matter what your quirk is you'll still be the same sweet white fuz ball to us."

Eri laughed at Izuku's pet name for her. He'd started to use it three days after she moved in and she loved it. "Ok." She took a deep breath to calm herself and continued. "My quirk allows me to rewind things... to make them younger and it killed my dad."

Izuku looked at her with pity 'she's had to go through so much no four year old should have to suffer so much'. Then he smiled at her. "That's amazing fluff ball. You don't need to worry about anything I know you'll get your power under control because your awesome." To finish his statement he bumped his finger to her nose and said "beep". Then she went into a fit of giggles.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After a long day at the park Eri passed out on the way home. So Izuku carried her the rest of the way and when they arrived tucked her in bed. Then he walked back into their Living room/Kitchen to Toga who smiled at him.

"Hey Izu. I think I found it." Toga said happily. Izuku knew she was referring to the perfect house. They had been searching for a home to buy ever since Eri moved in. So far they hadn't found anything that would work.

"Really? Let me see." Izuku rushed over to Toga's side and looked at her phone screen. The house was beautiful. It had four bedrooms, a huge kitchen, three and a half baths (half referes to not having a shower or bath tube), two living rooms and, it was on a huge property. The proplem came when Izuku saw the price. He leaned in anand kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. "Babe I think that's a little out of our price range."

"Yeah. But if we start to just take every high paying job we could get the money in about two months." She replied smugly.

"Well then." Izuku could feel a smile building on his face. "Let's get to it."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Two months had passed and the two had taken any job that the pay had seemed decent on. They had gotten tons of new jobs since Izuku had sent Eraserhead to the hospital, news like that travels fast in the criminal world. Since trigger was on the rise most of their jobs were to take out rival drug dealers and their men. So it wasn't anything two difficult but, at least it paid well.

Now the small family got to say goodbye to their small apartment and move up in the world. The house as it turned out was called Beachview Manor as it had a great view of Miyakojima beach. The house and property itself was far bigger than they had ever thought.

"Um. Toga sweetie. Why would we ever need this much space??" Izuku asked while staring open mouthed at the mansion before him.

"I thought the new rising star in our line of work needed a nice place." She replied with a sly smile. "Besides it has room for labs and support gear workshops."

"I love it!!" Eri cried as she started to run through the halls.

Izuku sighed as he knew they really didn't need to push him to get him to accept this. Then he smiled as he started to plan setting up an office, then a workshop, finally a lab and, if their was leftover space a meeting room.

The small family walked through their new house. When Izuku and Toga they realized that they had no furniture and their house seemed unreasonably bare. "We uh might want to get some furniture so we don't have to sleep on the floor." Izuku sighed.

"Your right. We should start with beds though. We need two one for Eri and one for us."

"W-wait what. You want to share a bed." Izuku's face had now gone a shade of red never before seen by the human eye.

"That's right Romeo." She said with a sly smile as she leaned in. "Now lets go shopping. Come on Eri we need to get beds to sleep on."

"Ok." Eri yelled through the house and Toga grabbed the still red faced Izuku by the hand and dragged him outside.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The family had found the two beds they wanted and spent their last bit of cash to get them. Then much to Toga and Eri's delight as well as the store manager's shock Izuku stacked up both of the display beds and picked them up to carry them home. Since Izuku is still super strong in his original form not as strong as Carnage but strong none the less lifting two beds was a cinch.

They were walking down an almost empty street on their way home when a voice ran out. "Hey you little brat." Izuku looked over his shoulder and saw what looked like a homeless man glaring at Eri. Then he saw it a crow tattooed on his wrist. 'Fuck. I missed one of those Yakuza bastards'.

Izuku was preparing to drop the beds and get between this guy amd Eri but, she reacted first. Eri said "I know you." Then quickly reached out a hand and grabbed the man's hand. In an instant the man vanished and his empty clothes fell to the ground. The older couple stared at the white haired girl in shock. Then Eri looklooked at them with tears in her eyes. "I-i hurt someone again."

Toga grabbed the little girl and hugged her since Izuku had his hands full. "It's ok sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong. We were just startled since you got him before we did." Eri nodded and tried to stop her tears.

Then Eri said the most adorable thing ever and, it made Izuku and Toga happier than ever before. "Izuku, Toga i-is it o-ok if I call you Mama and Papa." Toga was trying hard to suppress tears of joy at her words and, Izuku was failing to do the same.

"Of course you can baby. From now on we're a family." Toga waterly replied. And the family continued on their way home holding hands or, in Izuku's case Eri held his shirt sleeve.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Later that night Toga and Izuku tucked their adopted daughter into bed and, closed the door when she fell asleep. On their way down the hall to their room Izuku looked over to Toga.

"Hey I've been thinking..." He started.

"Oh this can't be good." Toga said jokingly.

"Oh haha. But seriously. I think we need to recruit some more people to our mercenary group. We would be able to make more money and, it would make changing this rotten society easy. We'd have friends to back us up."

"That's true. We should try to look for an existing group to help out for a little bit to see how things are done first. That way we have some idea of what to do." She reasoned.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

"Now then." Toga said smiling sadistically. "There was another reason I wanted to get this house."

"R-really? W-what was that?" Izuku questioned starting to get nervous.

"The walls are sound proofed so Eri won't hear us." With that she grabbed Izuku's hand and dragged him into their room closing the door behind them. Izuku tried to prepare himself for the wild night ahead of him.

 **Author's Note:**

There you have it they are finally an official family.

Also reminder I am looking for an OC to join thier group. You get to decide quirk, personality, name and, appearance. I look forward to seeing you ideas

Dante Out


	10. The New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys I've decided on which OC to use. His name is Soei Kaigun. Sorry that the accent isn't on the o but my phone won't let me do that accent. Shout out to ArchaicPhenominon for the suggestion. I'll be making one change to his power that when he teleports it destroys nearby lights just to give him a scarier entry just a heads up.

Thank you all so much for the suggestions. This probably won't be the last OC I add to the story, so there will be more chances.

Chapter Ten

It had been a long day for Izuku and it started with a job going south. He'd been hired to take out another drug dealer these types of jobs were pretty common so he didn't think anything pf it. He did however tell Toga to take on a different job so at least she wasn't in the same dangerous situation as him now. He was running through town with hos new friend and partner in crime as four very pissed off heros chased them. 'How'd I get myself into this mess?' Izuku thought to himself 'Oh yeah'.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Izuku woke to the sounds of birds singing on the trees. He rolled over and smiled. He saw the sleeping face of his girlfriend next to him snoring lightly. He moved forward slowly and kissed her on the forehead, causing her to groan and start to open her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." He told her softly, causing her to smile sweetly at him.

"hmm. What time is it?" She asked groggily.

Izuku looked over at the clock. "8:37."

"hmm. Ten more minutes." She sighed and threw her face back into the pillows.

Izuku snickered and got dressed. He left their room quietly and snuck to the kitchen. He'd been reading about an American custom he'd wanted to try pulse ot gave him an excuse to use the American cook book Eri gave him. He started to make two plates full of pancakes. After he finished cooking the food he grabbed some jars of jams and jellies they had in the pantry. He set up two trays. One with some jelly on it and a glass of chocolate milk and the other with the jams and the coffee Toga liles so much. Both had a plate with a large stack of pancakes.

Izuku left the kitchen carring both trays. He stopped by Eri's room first. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Eri who could smell the food was sitting straight up staring at him. He laughed as he handed her her breakfast which she promptly dug into. He walked out of the room closing the door behind him to let the girl eat in piece as he made his way back to his and Toga's shared room. He opened the door to see Toga wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. Izuku smiled to himself as he saw his lover. He walked over to the side of the bed.

"Hey babe it's time to get up." He said softly.

"I don't want to." She grumbled in reply.

"Then I'll jest have to eat this breakfast by myself." His words cuased her to suddenly sit straight up as she looked at him in excitement.

"You brought me food." She said joyfully. She held out her hands hopefully. Izuku leaned in and kissed her forehead as he gave her the food. Toga started to dig in and then stopped after eating about four bites. "I think you'll get an extra special night tonight because of this." She told him seductively before returning to her food. Izuku laughed and snuggled close to her while she ate.

After they finished cleaning up breakfast Toga and Izuku sat on the couch while Eri sat on the floor watching TV. Izuku smiled as he looked at his family. Then a thought came to mind. "Hey Eri."

She turned to look at him before answering. "Yeah Papa?"

"How would you like to see your grandma Inko for the first time this weekend?" He said with a smile and his words got a grin from Toga.

"I'd love to. What's she like? Is she nice? She's your mom right Papa?" She asked talking a mile a minute causing Izuku and Toga to laugh.

"She's really nice, and yes she's Izu's mom." Toga said since she got control of her laughter before Izuku.

Just then Izuku's phone went off. He looked down at the screen and saw the word Work. "Huh. Looks like we might have a job babe." Toga looked over at him and rolled her eyes. Izuku answered the phone and put it to his ear. "Hey what's up? Whatcha got for me?"

A relatively calm voice answered him, which was funny considering how he used to talk to Izuku. "Well boss I got two jobs for you. The first is pretty normal one small drug gang hiring you to kill another. The second job is far more amazing two big drug gangs are fighting and one is willing to pay one million USD (US dollars) to kill the other one."

"We'll take both jobs. I'll go on the big lob and my partner will go on the smaller one. Thanks for letting us know." With that Izuku hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. Then he looked over to Toga. "Hey we both just got a job. If you're interested of course."

"A chance to test my skills of course I'm interested." Toga replied happily.

"Ok. Then here you go." Izuku gave her the details on her job and they both decided to what till nightfall to head out.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Izuku arrived at an old warehouse that appeared to be abandoned. He shifted into Carnage and started to climb up the side of the building like a spider. He found an open window around three stories up. He crawled inside and tried to hide in the rafters. As he crawled through the rafters he began to notice just how empty it was when a bullet slammed into the metal frame near his head. Then four figures walked out of the shadows. Izuku sighed as he recognized them. Eraserhead, Midnight, Snipe and, Mrs. Joke stepped into his line of sight.

" _ **Come on. Why can't you leave me alone. I let you live last time. Can't you just cut your losses and go home.**_ " Izuku called out.

Eraserhead was the one who answered. "No. Carnage you are a menace to society and, a danger to the public.

" _ **Well I'm going to assume you bribed my intel guy with the money he promise me. Is that correct?**_ " Izuku said calmly.

Mrs. Joke responded this time. "Yeah. Wasn't that a great punch line?"

" _ **Well at least now I know where to go to get paid for showing up. Also I don't have a sense of humor so your quirk won't really help you Joke.**_ "

"What makes you think we'd let you leave here partner?" Snipe questioned.

" _ **You lack the power to stop me. So you don't have much choice.**_ " Izuku replied as he started to leave only for gunshots to ring out and, bullets to pass through him harmlessly.

"If we can't stop you then we will stall you, until someone who can shows up." Snipe yelled at him.

'Shit if they follow me I'll lead them home. I got to get rid of them'. Then Izuku jumped from the rafter he was holding on to and, land on Snipe. He shoved the hero's face under his foot so he'd land with all his weight on it. He felt the crunch of Snipe's nose breaking and his head slam into the ground. Snipe lost consciousness immediately and, Izuku jumped away from his body. " _ **Huh. That looks bad you might want to get him medical attention.**_ "

Midnight ran right at him activating her quirk to create a sleeping gas around her. "You bastard. We won't let you get away with this." She swung her whip at Izuku's head without hesitation.

Izuku laughed as he cuaght the weapon. " _ **You know whips are fun in the bedroom but on a battlefield not that great.**_ " He pulled the whip forcing Midnight to be very close to him. " _ **If you want I can show you how to use it in there. I can promise you'll enjoy it.**_ " Midnight's face went bright red from embarrassment from Izuku's words and, flirtatious tone. Izuku let go of the whip and, Midnight tripped over her two feet trying to jump back. Mrs. Joke started to rush him but before she got close he slammed into the warehouse door breaking through. He started to run from the warehouse at his top speed. He looked over his shoulder and saw only Midnight and Eraserhead jump from the warehouse to follow him. When he looked back in front of him his eyes widened as he ran face first into Mt Lady. Who immediately realized something wasn't right.

"Hey what are you running fro..." She started to ask.

Then Eraserhead jumped in making getting away a lot harder. "He's Carnage. Don't let him get away."

Mt Lady stared at him for a second before activating her quirk to make her grow in size. Izuku took off his top speed now after growing so much stronger was almost to the point of breaking the sound barrier. He wasn't however going that fast he was only reaching around 95 mph. Mt Lady threw a car in desperation to slow him down. However she over shot and the car was sailing towards an innocent bystander who was at the nearest street corner. The man stood about 5 feet 8 inches tall and had navy blue hair. Izuku moved as fast as he could grabbing the man and ripping him from the path of the flying car.

He stared at Izuku stunned. "W-why did you save me? W-who are you?" He asked.

" _ **Sorry no time to explain. I have to get out of here.**_ " Izuku said in a rushed voice.

The man smiled and gravbed Izuku's shoulders. "Let me help." He sounded smug?

The next thing Izuku knew he was sinking into the side walk. When he opened his eyes again they were in some alleyway. " _ **What did you do?**_ "

"That's my quirk. I can teleport as long as I'm standing in a shadow and, I can bring anything I have both my hands on with me." He explained calmly.

'He could be really helpful' Izuku thought to himself. " _ **Hey. I have an offer for you. I want you to join my mercenary group. My name's Carnage by the way.**_ " Izuku said slowly.

"Sure I'll join you." The man replied almost instantly stunning Izuku.

" _ **W-what?**_ " Izuku couldn't believe he said yes so fast.

"You saved my life I owe you for that. Plus I have a good feeling about you, so yeah I'll join you." He said Calmly and, Izuku could already tell he was going to like this guy.

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry this was so late. I was just really scatter brained about this. That's on me I apologize.

What did you guys think of the new guy? Let me know.

Thanks again for all of your support guys.

Dante Out


	11. Getting Home

**Author's Note:**

I want to apologise to my readers. I don't know if I can continue to do chapters every day. I've had to stay up late to finish them, and woth school and work it's been pretty stressful. I'll try to update as much as possible but I can't do it at that pace anymore. That's why I took a few days to recover from lack of sleep and stress. Enough complaining though I want you to know I'm truly sorry for not letting you know sooner. That was inconsiderate of me.

Thank you all for sticking with me. Without further delay.

Chapter Eleven

Izuku and Soei were sitting in a dark alley way as a few pro heros ran by in a blind panic. They were rushing to the distress beacon Eraserhead had set up. Izuku stuck his head out of the alley and looked around. He recognized the area they were in since it was around where he grew up. He could feel the small piece of himself he'd left on his contact was close really close.

" _ **Hey**_ _**do**_ _**you**_ _**care**_ _**if**_ _**I**_ _**go**_ _**to**_ _**get**_ _**some**_ _**revenge?**_ _**I**_ _**guess**_ _**I**_ _**also**_ _**need**_ _**to**_ _**send**_ _**a**_ _**message**_." Izuku asked his new comrade.

"Sure. What do you mean send a message?" Soei asked calmly.

" _ **My old contact betrayed me. I plan to pay him a visit.**_ " Izuku answered simply.

"Oh. Well I'll help out however I can."

" _ **Great.**_ " Izuku looked back on to the street, and the heros were no where to be found. " _ **Follow me, and try to keep up.**_ " With that Izuku jumped from the alley. Soei followed close behind.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They walked for a good ten minutes before they came to a good sized home. It was slightly run down and seemed to blend into it's surroundings. Izuku walked up to the worn paintless door and picked the lock. The door squealed in protest as he pushed it open. The two walked in and were surprised since it looked like they walked into another world. The house was full of expensive items. There were gold statuettes, Two large TVs, Ivory decorations, and mahogany furniture.

" _ **This place is better decorated than my home.**_ " Izuku was stunned by the amount of expensive items throughout the house.

"This stuff is probably worth more than my home and my stuff combined." Soei said exasperated.

Then a mangy looking man walked into the room and dropped the beer bottle he was holding in suprise. "B-boss what are you doing here." He sounded terrified and was looking for somewhere to run.

" _ **Well I came to see you. After some heros told me you sold me out and for a million USD. I thought I should come over and take the money you promised me.**_ " Half way through Izuku's speech he started to lose his temper and his voice took on a more dangerous edge than normal. " _ **Soei you can take anything you want I'm only after the money I was promised. Consider it an initiation gift."**_ Then he took a menacing step towards his old contact.

"Thanks boss." Soei said then Izuku looked over his shoulder and threw a bag he stores in his body incase he sees something useful on a mission. Soei caught the bag and with a nod went off to collect some new items.

" _ **Now then.**_ " Izuku said aas he turned his attention back to the cowering man. He reached over and grabbed his arm. Then he pulled him to his feet and stared at him. " _ **Where. is. my. money?**_ " Izuku asked at a snail's pace.

"There isn't any money." He lied quickly. Izuku responded by breaking every bone in his left arm. He smiled at the satisfying crunches of the man's fingers as he cruched them to dust one by one. The screaming was like music Izuku's ears. When he finished the man's arm just hung limply. It had taken on a red and purple hugh (like when Izuku breaks his arm).

" _ **Now I'll ask again. Where is my money?**_ " Izuku was about ready to lose his shit if the night kept going south like this. He was tired enough as it is.

"It's in the TV. Just take off the back and grab it. Please let me go." He'd started to cry. Izuku did as he was told and pulled out the cash, and smiled.

" _ **Great. Now I don't need you.**_ " Before he could react to Izuku's statement his mouth was webbed shut. Then Izuku stabbed his left hand into his abs, and tore out his intestines. Then he tossed the intestines over the ceiling fan and tied the end into a noose. Then as he forced his head into the noose he turned his right index finger into a scalpel like tool and carved traitor on his face. Then he left the living room with the man slowly suffocating slowly. " _ **Hey Soei you almost done?**_ "

"Yeah. I got all I need." Soei walked back into the room and the bag looked like it was about to split open. Then they turned and walked outside as Izuku left his calling card.

As soon as Izuku stepped out side he was ready to flip what ever deity oversaw luck the bird. Outside of the house Eraserhead, Midnight, and Mt Lady were waiting for them.

Izuku leaned over to Soei and whispered in his ear. " _ **Get ready to teleport out of here. I'll distract them for a few seconds and jump back here so we can warp away.**_ " Soei nodded slowly.

"Carnage surrender now. We don't want to have to hurt you." Eraserhead said as he stepped forward.

" _ **Sorry. Out of all the heros Eraserhead your one of my favorites.**_ " Then Izuku lunged forward with blinding speed. He grabbed the hero's arm and snapped it in two places. Then he slammed the palm of his hand into his torso. He felt at least five ribs snap as he went sailing back, and slammed into Midnight stunning both heros. Then Izuku jumped backwards as fast as he could, and grabbed onto Soei as they both fell into the shadows.

"Damnit." Eraserhead swore as he watched the mercenary escape again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Toga had gotten home early after an easy job. Currently she and Eri were playing a game of Monopoly as they waited for Izuku to get back. They heard the door open and Izuku stumbled in with a stranger not far behind him.

"Izuku what happened!?" Toga questioned alarmed.

"Eri baby can you go to bed please." Izuku said and Eri did as she was asked. Then Izuku turned to her. "We got sold out. Soei Kaigun here helped me out." Izuku stated before turning to the man. "You can stay in our guest room for now. It's down the hall and to the right." Soei nodded and walked off quietly.

"So you gonna tell me what happened?" Toga asked quietly.

"I will tomorrow but I'm just to stressed right now." Izuku replied with a sigh.

Toga smiled slyly. "That's fine. I promised you this morning I'd help you relax tonight." Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him into their room before he could say anything else.

 **Author's Note:**

I wanted to apologise again for how late this was. I don't plan on having any more breaks like this but that doesn't mean they won't happen. I'd like to know how you guys would like me to let you know if this happens again.

Thanks for sticking with me.

Dante Out


	12. Getting Settled:A Visit to Grandma's

**Author's Note:**

This chapter will have two parts to it. One will be describing the mercenary group structure, and the other will be Eri's visit to Inko's. This will be a mix of set up and fluff so you could probably skip it if you hate that stuff but I'm using it for transition. The reason I'm letting you know is because some people hate fluff parts.

Thanks for the understanding guys. If something like this happens again I'll post something to let you know but remove it later.

Chapter Twelve

 **Part one**

Izuku woke up in another perfect way. He looked over and saw Toga's cute sleeping face first thing in the morning. He sat up and stretched out his arms with a yawn. He snuck out of the room silently and went to the living room to relax.

Their living room was huge. It had a large seven person couch that sat in front of an flat screen eighty five inch TV. Off to the left side was a pool table, and an air hockey table. The right side had a twelve person dinning table. There were toys scattered across the floor but despite everything there is still a lot of room to walk. Izuku easily walked over to the TV and turned it on. He flipped it from the cartoon it was on to the news. Izuku was watching for his actions to be broadcast but he was sorely disappointed when all he got was "Carnage has struck again due to the mess he leaves we can't air the footage on this station." He shut the TV off in frustration. Then Izuku's phone rang and it was from an unknown caller. He answered carefully.

"Hello. Is this Carnage or one of his friends?" The voice asked. It was a male voice but it sounded soft and silky. When he spoke his voice tended to waver as if he was unsure of himself. "You don't need to worry. I took the number from the traitor's phone before I destroyed it, so the police couldn't use it to track you."

Izuku had gotten over the shock of some random person calling him and was ready to get some answers. "Thanks for helping me. But I'd like to know who this is, and what you want."

"I'm a contact for a group called the League of Villians. I'm calling for two reasons. One is that the League would like to hire you for a big job since you've made a bit of a name for yourself, and the second reason is that I heard you lost your contact and fence I'd like to fill the role." He'd seemed to calm down after he'd made sure he had the right number.

"How about this I'll come see the League and decide wether or not to take the job, and we'll talk business there."

"Sounds like a plan." Then the line went dead. Izuku tossed the phone on to the couch and slumped down. 'At least that's one problem taken care of' he thought.

Izuku waited for a few hours before anyone else started to wake up. First up was Soei he walked into the living room and glanced around. Then he turned and sspoke to Izuku. "Hey you wouldn't happen to want to play a match while we wait would you?" He asked while grabbing a pool stick from the wall.

Shrugging Izuku replied, "sure. Though I have to ask why do you want to play?"

"I haven't gotten to play a match in years. I used to play with my parent and grandparents when I was a kid." Soei said fondly.

"Cool." Izuku walked up to the table, he wasn't great at the game but he wasn't terrible either. Soei however was a master. When he broke he sank four balls into the pockets. Then he sank another two before Izuku even got a turn. In the end Soei won and Izuku had only gotten three two of which came frome Soei's break. Neither of them had noticed Eri sneak up and watch the game.

"You're not good at this game dad." Shy said mockingly. Izuku turned around and hugged her.

"Good morning sweetheart. It's not my fault Soei's a master at this game." Izuku smiled as he Eri hugged him tightly. "Now then what would you like for breakfast?"

"Waffles." Eri cried out quickly. Izuku laughed and put her on his shoulders carrying her to the kitchen.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After everyone had gotten up and had breakfast the three "adults" (Since two of them are teens and Soei is only twenty) sat around the kitchen table. Izuku had give Toga every detail of what had transpired last night. He'd also explained how with out Soei he probably would have been captured or still on the run.

Both of the guys looked at Toga carefully. She sighed before bowing to Soei. "I can't thank you enough for keeping my scatter brained boyfriend safe." Izuku started to protest but Soei cut him off.

"It was my pleasure. He saved my life and has been nothing but kind to me it'd be an honor to work alongside you both." Then he bowed impossibly low.

"I've got no problem with that. But it begs the question if we start to expand how will we set up leadership." Izuku said calmly.

Then Toga came up with the best answer. "Why don't we have our own version of the nights of the round table?"

"That's a great idea. It allow use to check each other's power and give insight to different views." Izuku started to ramble on before Toga kissed him to get him to stop.

"It's great that you like the idea but you can't ramble forever. We still need to take Eri to see her grandma today." Then she turned to Soei. "Do you need a place to stay or..."

"No I'm fine thanks for the hospitality. I think I should get going though. Have a great day." With that Soei walked out of Beachview Manor and headed to his apartment.

Toga turned to her boyfriend with an evil smile. "I can't wait to see how your mother reacts to our daughter after she warned you no grandkids yet." Izuku started to panic as Toga went to help Eri pack some toys for the trip.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 **Part two**

The small family made their way to the familiar apartment, and stood outside it's door. Izuku was trying to muster up the courage to knock on the door. Then Toga took a step forward and rapped her knuckles on the door.

"Come on Izuku it's not like I'll let her hurt you." Toga said jokingly, but Eri hid behind her terrified. Then the door was thrown open and Inko was standing in the doorway smiling at the teens.

"Izuku, Toga!!! It's so good to see you!!" Inko was smiling brighter then sunshine at that point. "What brings you two here."

Izuku smiled sheepishly as he pushed Eri gently in front of him so Inko could see her. "We wanted to bring your granddaughter over so she could meet you." As Izuku finished his sentence Eri started to hide behind her giant stuffed bunny she brought.

"What?" Inko said in a voice that was dangerously calm. Izuku and Toga started to sweat.

"Wait mom before you say anything. We adopted Eri after finding her in a pretty bad situation." Izuku looked up as Onko gave an exasperated sigh.

She reached down and scooped Eri up in a hug. "Well then I have a granddaughter to spoil." She said sweetly but gave Izuku a look that said we'll talk later. The two teens followed Inko inside who true to her word spoiled Eri a lot. After a few hours of playing with her doting grandma Eri passed out on the couch. Inko took this time to lead the two teens to the table so they could chat.

"Well now you two have a lot of explaining to do. I believe I said no grandkids untill your twenty at least." Inko didn't seem mad but she did sound annoyed.

Toga started talking first. "Well you see Mrs. Midoriya..."

"Just call me Inko. You've started a family with my son whether you intended to or not." Inko said tiredly.

Toga started again. "Ok. Inko we found Eri after she ran away from home." Inko looked like she expected as much but said nothing so Toga continued. "She was covered in bruises and cuts. The people she was with were really hurting her." Toga stopped talking as she remembered how they found their beloved daughter.

Izuku took over as Toga choked up. "We couldn't just leave her like that. So we took her home with us and tended to her injuries. After a while she asked if she could stay with us and there's no way we'd have kicked her out. Then we just sort of got closer from there." By the end of the story Inko was smiling with pride at her son and his girlfriend.

"I'm glad you were willing to help her. But I hope you know being a parent isn't easy but I'll help you however I can. You have to remember to visit so I can see my grandbaby from now on. Got it?" The last bit of Inko's speech made the teens chuckle.

Eri sifted in her sleep causing all three to look at her. 'I'm so blessed to have such a great family' Izuku thought to himself. When it was time to leave Eri was still sleepy so Izuku carried his little girl home while Toga held on to his hand.

Inko looked at her son's family fondly. 'If only I could have given that to him when he was growing up' she thought sadly. Then she smiled to herself as she went on to the computer to buy toys for Eri's next visit.

 **Author's Note:**

The family is complete for now...

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and once again thanks for your support.

Dante Out


	13. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

Also I'm glad you guys let me know when I make spelling errors. I'm a perfectionist so if you find an error let me know what chapter it's in and about where it's at. Thanks if you help me out with that.

I think I'll be adding Mystrieux's OC soon. I don't know why but like Soei this character just really jumped out at me.

Hey guys here's the next poll I'm going to have Izuku impress the League of Villians. I'm leaving it up to you guys if you want him to get a quirk for his efforts. This is a yes or no poll so let me know what you think. If we get a Yes as the result we'll have another poll soon.

Thanks for the support guys. Without further a due.

Chapter Thirteen

Izuku had been planning on how to bring his team to the meeting place without exposing their identities. The Idea he had was simple if he took a piece of himself and made it into a mask it would eventually harden and be almost bullet proof. His boy would also regenerate the lost mass in an instant so it wasn't like doing this hurt him. He created four demon masks, the first mask looked awful so he threw it out. The next two were for Toga and Soei. The last one was a child's mask so they could bring Eri along, and begin to train her to defend herself as well as to hunt with them. The four of them were heading to a bar where this League of Villians supposedly was based. Izuku was sceptical of all of this until he stepped into the bar. He saw a teal haired man sitting at the bar, he radiated an aura of insanity. Toga moved Eri behind Izuku and closer to herself when see saw the clearly unstable man. Behind the bar was a man in a nice suit who seemed to be made of purple mist. Izuku slowly walked over to the bar and sat next to the teal haired man. When he looked over at the man he realized he had a hand covering his face like a mask. He turned to look at the group of mercenaries.

"So your Carnage." He started to scratch his neck. "I don't know if I can trust you guys. But you left all that chaos and put dispare on those hero's faces, I loved it." The way the man spoke was child like and his voice fluctuated a lot.

Izuku stared at the man with a feeling of unease. " _ **Uh**_ _**thanks**_." Izuku then noticed a blonde man sitting off to the side at the bar. 'He's probably the one who called me. I'll have to try to talk to him after this'. Izuku thought to himself.

The teal haird man spoke. "I'm Shigaraki Tomura. I heard that you'd help us clear our boss level if we paid you."

'Boss level?' He sounds even more insane when he talks like that' Izuku thought. " _ **Sure**_ , _**but**_ _**we'd**_ _**need**_ _**to**_ _**know**_ _**what**_ _**we're**_ _**doing**_ _**and**_ _**how**_ _**much**_ _**we're**_ _**getting**_ _**paid**_."

Shigaraki nodded. "Sure sure. Kurogiri the case." The misty man now named Kurogiri lifted a briefcase on to the counter of the bar. It clicked open and revealed stacks of cash. Shigaraki smirked at the sight of the money. "We've acquired a weapon that we can use to kill All Might. If you help us you'll get two million USD."

Izuku's mind started to race when Shigaraki mentioned killing the symbol of peace. 'How do they plan on killing him? They still haven't told us what we're supposed to do. Where is this supposed to happen, and when'. Izuku stared at Shigaraki in shock then shook his head, and asked, " _ **what**_ _**are**_ _**you**_ _**going to**_ _**have**_ _**us**_ _**do**_ _**during**_ _**all**_ _**of**_ _**this?**_ "

"We're gathering some common criminals to keep the students busy while we focus on All Might." Kurogiri answered swiftly.

" _ **Students?**_ " Izuku inquired.

Shigaraki answered this time. "Didn't you hear All Might is teaching at UA this year. So you and your team will be helping us be keeping those brats off our backs."

Izuku smiled to himself. 'Perfect this will alow us to make a lot of money, and to look for new recruits'. " _ **So**_ _**we**_ _**get**_ _**paid**_ _**to**_ _**fight**_ _**the**_ _**students**_."

Shigaraki nodded. "You'll also get to keep any drops you might find."

Izuku cursed how he talked like this was a game. " _ **Drops?**_ " He asked calmly.

"Yeah like students or their support gear." Shigaraki snickered and had the creepiest smile on his face. Izuku could feel Toga's glare on this guy through her mask.

" _ **Alright**_ _**we'll**_ _**take**_ _**the**_ _**job**_. _**Just**_ _**make**_ _**sure**_ _**we**_ _**get**_ _**paid**_ _**for**_ _**our**_ _**efforts**_." Izuku watched the man's face light up in glee.

"Great. By the way I've been watching your work it's amazing. I'm glad we get to work together." Shigaraki's face held a look of deep respect on it and he smiled sincerely at them.

" _ **Thanks for hiring us. We look forward to working with you as well.**_ " Then Izuku held out a hand for him to shake but he hesitated.

"I can't. My quirk disintegrates anything I place all five fingers on." Shigaraki explained slowly.

Izuku laughed. " _ **It's fine, my body is made up of a regenerating liquid. Liquids don't disintegrate so I'll be fine.**_ " Shigaraki hesitated but reached out a hand which Izuku shook enthusiastically. " _ **We'll see you when the mission starts. Speaking of, when will that be?**_ "

"Oh yeah. It'll happen five days from now. See you then." Without saying anything else Shigaraki nodded and walked out of the bar.

Izuku talked to the blonde man and enlisted him as their new contact. They split the profits 70% to them and 30% to him from now on. Izuku and his family/team left after wishing the bar tender a good evening. They all left excited for the big job in just five days. It was their first chance to strike a blow against society and they couldn't wait.

 **Author's Note:**

Don't forget to vote yes or no to a new quirk for Izuku guys. (Sorry if you consider this too much of a spoiler).

Thanks for your support I really appreciate it.

Dante out


	14. The Battle of USJ (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

I want to apologise that this chapter is coming out so late. It's been pretty hectic on my end with work, school and my younger sibling's birthday. But since one of those things is past I'll try to keep updates every other day, but no guarantees.

Hey guys since only one person has voted so far I'll leave the poll up for a little longer. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, I asked of you guys wanted Izuku to gain another quirk. (Yes/No responses only please.)

Shout Out to Whitetiger789 who always answers and is really helpful when I ask you guys questions. Thanks man.

Chapter Fourteen

The five days before the job at the USJ seemed to fly by. Izuku had his team take more jobs on the first three days so they could sharpen their skills, the four day was for rest, and the fifth day was it. They waited at the bar they'd met the League at with dozens of other villians. Kurogiri befan to separate groups of people from their main group, then he'd open a portal and send them God knows where. Then he walked over to Izuku's group and split the three of them off (Eri's not with them because of the danger). Then he sent about twenty other thugs over to join them, Izuku made a mental note to see if any of them were worth recruiting. A black misty portal opened before them and they were instructed to walk through and wait for students to be sent their way. When they walked through the portal they found themselves standing on what seemed to be an indoor mountain. Izuku climbed up on to the peak of the mountain to see what was going on outside of their area.

He watched as two teachers and twenty students walked into the building. Izuku did a double take as he'd memorized the students in class 1-A to make the job easier. He glanced through the students until he saw the extra one. He guessed the pink haired girl must be a support student since she wasn't in the class's files. Then most of the USJ's lights went out, and a black portal opened by the fountain between the disaster zones. The reat of the League that hadn't been warped to the different zones walked out of the portal. There was one new face in the crowd, and it stood next to Shigaraki and Kurogiri. It looked like a giant birdman, but the top part of it's head was removed, leaving his brain exposed. This made Izuku start to drool. The man was extremely muscular and his skin is pitch black. Izuku jumped from his perch to report his findings to his team. As they spoke a portal opened over the group on the mountain side and four students fell in front of them.

Izuku recognized three of the students instantly. Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jiro, Momo Yaoyorozu, and the fourth student was the one he didn't know, and who he assumed was from the support class. Izuku reached out and grabbed Toga and Soei's arms to stop them from jumping into the newly forming fight.

" _ **Let's sit back and watch for a little bit. See if anyone here is worth recruiting or if any of these students are worth capturing.**_ " Toga and Soei nodded at Izuku's words as they all stepped back to watch. One other person seemed to have the same idea as them.

The man had bright green reptilian eyes. There was a claw scare on his neck and he was missing an ear. His hands were claw like and his teeth looked like fangs. He was about 5 feet 11 inches tall and his hair was brown and cut short. 'I'll have to talk to him later he might make a good recruit' Izuku noted. Then he turned back to the fight at hand.

Izuku watched preparing to take mental notes over every detail before them. Momo created a sword and a staff from the palms of her hands. 'She slows down when making something. She probably needs to focis on creating the object' Izuku noted. She tossed the sword to Jiro and they started to beat back any thugs who got too close to the pinkete. Who speaking of was taking apart her support gear and turning it into weapons to shoot the thugs rushing their group. 'She works well under pressure and is smart enough to turn rescue gear into weapons, might be worth "recruiting" ' Izuku thought. Denki was jumping from person he'd electrified himself so whenever a villian touched him they were shocked into unconsciousness. 'His quirk lacks control and finesse. He won't be useful'. The fight continued until Momo created a giant blanket over herself and the other two girls, then shouted for Denki to let loose.

Izuku reacted quickly he flattened out his liquid like body. Then he fired a wed to the other man staying out of the fight and pulled him to their group. Finally without a moment to spare he formed a dome out of his body around the three shocked people. The electricity slammed into his body and passed harmlessly through him into the ground. Izuku sighed as he let his body go back to normal leaving his three shocked comrades staring at him.

Soei was the first to react. "Carnage how'd you do that."

" _ **I was thrown into a electrical transformer about three weeks ago, and as it turns out I'm immune to electrical attacks. Then I just let it run through my body into the ground.**_ " Izuku replied resting his eyes back on to the students. 'Looks like Denki short circuited, must be a side effect of his quirk. That makes him even more useless' Izuku thought.

The three girls threw off the insulator blanket and saw the four of them still standing. "Shoot. Looks like we still have four more villians to test my babies on." The pinkette said enthusiastically.

Izuku laughed to himself as he made up his mind. " _ **Babe see that pink haired girl?**_ " Toga nodded. " _ **She could be useful capture her by any means, and you two keep her covered.**_ " All three grunted in acknowledgement.

The three girls looked shocked and backed up. Then Momo spoke "What makes you think we'll let you have the chance to try it?"

Izuku laughed. " _ **You won't be able to stop them since I'll be your opponent.**_ "

"W-who are you?" Jiro the girl who looked like a punk rocker asked in a wavering voice.

" _ **I'm Carnage.**_ " All three girls were shocked at his statement since they'd heard of him when they'd asked their teacher how he'd broken his arm, and he'd said a monster named Carnage broke it.

Jiro acted quickly and plugged her earphone jacks into her boots. Then as Izuku took a step forward she blasted him with high frequency sound waves. Izuku was brought to his knees by the surprising amount of pain he was in. When the sound stopped no one had moved and all eyes were fixed on Izuku as he slowly stood.

" _ **That actually hurt... I haven't felt pain since my quirk activared. Sorry but I'm going to have to take you with me as well for... studying.**_ " He gave them a sadistic and toothy grin as he started to walk to Jiro.

 **Author's Note:**

I know you guys will haye the cliff hanger ending, but I'm splitting the USJ arc into three pieces sorry about that.

I might do another poll soon as too what story I'll do when I finish this one, but for right now that's still a ways off so don't worry too much.

As always thanks for your support.

Dante Out


	15. Battle of USJ (Part Two)

**Author's Note:**

Hey since we have two votes that split our poll down the middle the next vote in will decide what happens.

I'll be adding a poll at the bottom of this chapter. You guys can vote on what story you want me to start next. I will let you know what story I'm partial to.

Chapter Fifteen

Izuku rushed the three girls, and threw Momo as well as the pinkette to the side so he could deal with Jiro. " _ **Now then I'll be your opponent.**_ "

Jiro jumped back and replugged her earphone jacks into her boots. She blasted Izuku as he slowly walked forward. He was once again brought to his knees, but this time he noticed something. Like any drug it the attacks were less effective every time they hit him. 'This deserves investigation now more than ever'. Izuku continued to march with reckless abandon at Jiro only to be buffered back by the sound waves, he really just wanted her to grow tired so he didn't have to fight with her when they left. Eventually he got sick of waiting and when she puased her sound waves he made his move. After all his training and feasting to get stronger Izuku's top movement speed had reached Mach 3 though he could only use it in short bursts. He used his speed to move effortlessly behind Jiro and chopped the back of her neck with his hand hard enough to render her unconscious. He then caught her body before it hit the ground and tossed her over his shoulder as her turned to watch the last of the others fight.

Toga was using her knives to fend off Momo's staff, but judging from the bruises on her arms and the cuts on Momo's arms they'd both slipped through the other's guard at some point. Soei was standing back as support. He'd teleport the others back if they were in a bad situation so they could get some breathing room. Then Izuku noticed that one of the thugs that was with them had been turned into a corpse. His arm had been chewed off, and his body was covered in bite marks. The man Izuku didn't know was fighting the pinkette and had blood on his mouth. His body had bulked up significantly Izuku noted. 'His quirk probably makes him stronger the more flesh he eats. What he did was ruthless and effective I like his style'.

As the fight raged on Izuku webbed Jiro's mouth shut just in case and had webbed her arms to her sides so she couldn't get away. The pinkette was eventually defeated when the man's bulk started to recede so he charged her tanking her attacks. She fired an explosive shell at him which hit him in the chest. Then to her dismay he charged from the smoke lightly chard, and hit her over the head hard enough to cause her to black out. Toga finished up her fight by taking a hit from Momo's staff to the shoulder and the sound it made caused Izuku to wince. Then she plunged one of her knives up to the handle into Momo's thigh, causing the girl to scream and fall to the ground in pain. Izuku walked over and grabbed the pinkette webbing her up just like Jiro before throwing her over his other shoulder.

He turned to look at Toga. " _ **Babe you okay?**_ " His words were filled with concern.

"I'm fine I'll just have a few bruises." Then even with the mask on her face Izuku could tell she grinned. "Sorry." She said in a fake pout. "It looks like we can't do anything to strenuous tonight." Her words had become playful half way through, and her statement caused Izuku to groan.

Izuku then turned his attention back to the man he didn't know. " _ **So who are you?**_ " He asked not unkindly.

The man smirked and replied kindly not showing any of the aggression he displayed during the fight. "Oh. My name's Jared Jack but call me Jagged Jaw when I'm working." Izuku smiled at his words.

" _ **Well then. I've got an offer for you. The skill and strength you displayed in that fight impressed me. Would you like to join our group, you can take some time to think about it if you...**_ "

"I'll join." Jack cut Izuku off quickly. "Your team has organization and planning. Not to mention you act like a family outside of a fight, that's something I miss from my army days. So yeah count me in."

Izuku grinned and held out his hand which Jack shook. " _ **Well then welcome to the family. Now lets get down to the main arena.**_ " With that the group of four walked off with their two victims over Izuku's shoulders. They didn't know it but they were walking into a fight that would make Carnage a renowned and feared name.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

All Might was currently fighting the giant bird like monstrosity called Nomu. As they traded blows the symbol of peace spoke. "You villians forgot the moto of UA. When your pussed to your limits go beyond, Plus Ultra. Then to punctuate his statement All Might threw his strongest punch into the birdman. This time his aim was too high and instead of sending him flying out of the USJ he sent him skidding across the ground and to the feet of one scarry looking villian. The villian looked like he was made out of blood and All Might froze when he saw two students draped over his shouders.

The villian tossed the two students to the three people behind him, who caught them. Then he did something that would haught All Mights dreams. He reached down to the Nomu and ripped its brain from its cranial cavity. The creature instantly went still but the man tossed the brain into his mouth and devoured it. As he did this All Might saw a haunting amount of teeth in his mouth.

Then the man looked up and spoke in a demonic voice. " _ **So Shigaraki I see your plan to beat All Might with this thing failed. Luckily for you you brought me as back up and since I hate All Might, I'll help you out for no extra charge.**_ " Then he smiled revealing even more fangs then All Might saw before and Shigaraki started to laugh.

"I'll have to take you up on that Carnage." All Might's blood froze at this villian's name.

Then Carnage Started to walk towards him. " _ **Well then shouldn't we get this started.**_ "

 **Author's Note:**

As promised here are the stories I was looking at.

Undead Deku: Izuku's quirk allows him to make an army of the undead around him. Such as zombies, ghosts, gouls, and more. (This is the one I'm leaning towards)

Riddle me this: Izuku has a quirk similar to high specs and was trained by Nezu to test humans. His methods are just darker than the principal intended.

The Absorption Hero: Izuku's quirk lets him absorb keneric energy and repurpose it for himself.

 **Hey guys you don't know how much all the support in the comments means to me. Anytime I tried to write before this people only made fun of my works so this has been amazing. Thank you all so much.**

Dante Out


	16. The Battle of USJ (Part Three)

**Author's Note:**

I'm going to leave the second poll up for a little bit longer. But if there's a tied vote I'm going to start which ever one of the ones that's tied that I like more. I hope that sounds fair.

Looks like Izuku won't be getting another quirk now. Maybe he'll get some other kind of reward.

This chapter will start from All Might's POV first and then transfer to Izuku's.

*-*-*-*-*-*Warning*-*-*-*-*-*

Extreme Karma in this chapter.

Chapter Sixteen

All Might watched as Carbage walked towards him with murderous intent. The smile on his face was anything but friendly. All Might heard a growl beside him and looked over to see young Bakugo had stepped forward to help him.

" _ **Haha. It must be my lucky day, the two people I hate the most in one place.**_ " Carnage snapped venom dripping from his voice. ( **A/N:** That was just a joke).

"Why would you hate me we've never even met you bastard." Bakugo screamed confusion evident in his voice.

" _ **Haha. Of course you wouldn't remember me you bullied so many people. But you and All Might were the one's that got me to try suicide.**_ " Canage replied and glared at them in pure rage.

All Might instantly remembered the young green haired boy who threw himself off the roof in front of him. Regret filled the hero as he remembered how he just left him on the sidewalk and he wasn't even dead. 'He must've thought he wasn't even worth saving to me' All Might concluded.

Then All Might hit rock bottom because of his next words. " _ **It's better this way. Now I'm not tied down by some hero organization I'm a mercenary. It's great because now I get paid to take my revenge.**_ " All Might could almost cry at what he's turned this kid into. Then Carnage stopped paying them any attention. " _ **Kurogiri warp my team back to base I don't want to lose our prizes or for them to be in harm's way any longer.**_ " The made of mist nodded and before All Might could react his two students and the three Carnage called comrades were gone, as a black portal opened under their feet.

Bakugo rushed past All Might screaming. "I'M GOING TO BE THE GREATEST HERO EVER, AND I WON'T LET SOME SICK FUCK LIKE YOU SCREW IT UP." He lunged forward with both hands to blow Canage away. Suddenly both of Bakugo's hands were above his head and the explosion went off harmlessly into the air.

All Might got ready to jump in and rescue young Bakugo before Canage made him freeze. " _ **I wouldn't do that if I were you. My grip is strong enough that if you try to pull him from my grip or punch me away from him it'll kill him. Wether it's whiplash or getting ripped in half he won't live through it.**_ " Then Carnage turned his attention to the overly angry struggling child. " _ **You know for the longest time you ruined my life how about I return the favor.**_ " Carnage said sadistically in a low voice so only Bakugo could hear him.

"W-what do you mean!?" For the first time in his life Bakugo felt powerless and scared. Then he felt it his arms were in extreme pain.

All Might watched horrified as Carnage grabbed both of Bakugo's wrists with one hand and his elbows with the other. Then he tore both of his arms off about half way between. Then he tossed Bakugo to All Might who caught him. All Might could feel the torn flesh and muscles against his shirt, as well as the blood pumping from the stumps with each heart beat. He looked up only to see something that almost made him lose his lunch. Carnage ate the two severed arms so they'd never be reattached.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Izuku finished chewing his little snack while Shigaraki laughed like a maniac in the background. He watched as All Might frantically rushed Bakugo over to the half white and half red haird student named Toderoki.

"Young Toderoki you need to cauterize young Bakugo's arms or he's going to die." Without further prompting Toderoki created a flame in one hand, and All Might turned his attention back to the monster before him.

"What kind of monster could do that to a boy?" All Might asked full of righteous fury.

" _ **What kind of hero school could hire a teacher who made a child try suicide, or accept a student who pushed and baited others to try the same thing.**_ " Izuku fired back enjoying the view of All Might flinching at his words. " _ **Let's finish this.**_ " Then the two titans of this battle field rushed each other, as Shigaraki and Kurogiri watched in awe of Carnage's strength.

When they started their fight it was just a flurry of randomly placed punches as both tried to overwhelm the other. As the fight dragged on Izuku noticed something. 'He's guarding the left side of his stomach with a passion. ( **A/N:** Izuku hasn't seen his weakened form yet) I'll bet he has a weak spot there'. Izuku then grabbed both of All Might's fists and stopped them from protecting him or throwing more punches. Then Izuku shifted on of the tendrils on his body into a hammer like shape and drove it into All Might's side hard. He was rewarded with a satisfying yelp of pain and a cough that left blood coming out of the Symbol of Peace's mouth.

" _ **Now isn't that interesting.**_ " Izuku said smugly as the battle began to turn in his favor. He started to focus on a brutal and effective strategy to kill All Might. He'd start to throw punches at his stomach, and when All Might went to defend himself the tendrils on Izukus body would change into a mix of blunt and bladed weapons to strike his unguarded face. As Izuku started to push All Might back the students started to panic. Then Izuku noticed something he was dreading would happen more pros arrived.

Shigaraki's voice cut over the fight. "Carnage we have to go just leave him or we'll all get caught."

Izuku wanted to scream in rage. " _ **Fine. But first.**_ " Then faster than All Might could register Izuku was behind him. Before he could even start to turn around Izuku shifted his hand into a blade and stabbed deep into All Might's right side. Then his hand turned into a blender and messed up All Might's other side just as badly. " _ **Here's something to remember me by.**_ " With that Izuku rushed through the portal Kurogiri left for him, and he left the Symbol of Peace bleeding on the ground.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Izuku landed on the floor of the bar in a crouched position after he jumped into the portal. He looked over to his team that was walking to him with both unconscious girls. Then he glanced over to Shigaraki. " _ **I'd better still get something extra for not only taking on All Might but ruining his reputation.**_ "

Then before Shigaraki could respond the computer behind him whirred to life and a cool voice ran through the room. " _Oh. Don't worry Carnage you will. You and your team have definitely earned a reward._ "

 **Author's Note:**

I don't know why I made another chapter today. But I just got really creative all of a sudden. I hope you guys enjoyed.

As always thank you for your support.

Shout out to Whitetiger789 who has been instrumental in the creation of this story. Thanks man I appreciate it.

Dante Out


	17. Rewards for The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

So I plan to have Izuku's rewards in hero as well as what happens to Bakugo. Just a heads up if you don't want to see my version of Karma.

Also the next story I'll be doing is... Undead Deku. For those of you who wanted to see Riddle Me This don't worry I'll do that one two since it got so much support. Thanks for voting guys.

Now I'm letting you all decide on a villian name for Soei and Toga. I look forward to seeing you ideas.

Chapter Seventeen

The bar had turned into a madhouse after the man on the computer spoke. Shigaraki freaked out screaming about how he should be recovering not meeting people. Kurogiri was talking about how this was an ill advised idea, and some docter in the background was talking about medical stuff no one understood. Izuku sat watching this verbal war and couldn't care less about any of it.

Then the voice cut everyone off all at once. "Silence!! I didn't speak so you could all argue with me. Now Carnage I can't wait to meet with you and your team."

" _ **Well where do you...**_ " As Izuku started to speak a black goo started to flow from his mouth cutting him off. Based on the grunts and suprised yelps behind him the others were experiencing the same thing. Then the goo flowed over Izuku's eyes and his world went black.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When the goo finally moved out of his eyes Izuku quickly surveyed his surroundings. They were standing in a mix between a lab and operating room. On one side of the room had glowing green tubes with creatures like the Nomu from the USJ in them. On the other side of the room there was a man hooked up to a ridiculous amount of life support. His presence gave Izuku shivers, and made him wish someone would unplug it all. The man turned and what was left of his face made Izuku's look like a dream to anyone. His face looked like it had been horribly burned and then mashed in. Other than his mouth the rest of his facial features were gone, under the mask of scar tissue. He was dressed in a nice black suit but his arms had medical tubes running out of them at every visible vein. He was smiling at them in a good natured way, and it sent chills up Izuku's spin.

"Welcome to my humble abode." His voice was calming, but Izuku was still on edge. "Fear not. I didn't bring you here to hurt you. I want to thank you for helping Shigaraki and to make an offer. But that can wait, first my name is All for One."

" _ **I'm**_ _**Carnage**_ , _**this is**_ _**Jagged**_ _**Jaw**_ , _**and**_ _**those**_ _**two**_ _**don't**_ _**have**_ _**allises**_ _**yet**_." Izuku responded coldly. " _ **Now**_ _**about**_ _**the**_ _**reward**_ _**and**_ _**offer**_." Izuku was getting impatient to get away from this man.

"Of course, of course. Doctor if you please. Then a small man in standard hospital scrubs wheeled a cart with four breif cases forward. "There is two million USD in each of these cases. One per the original agreement and rest because you fought All Might and left him so broken." All for One said respect evident in his voice. Izuku found himself starting to like this guy in spite of himself.

" _ **Thank**_ _**you**_ _**that**_ _**is**_ _**most**_ _**generous**_. _**Now**_ _**not**_ _**to**_ _**seem**_ _**rude**_ _**but**_ _**what**_ _**is your offer**_?" Izuku asked jumping right to the point.

All for One chuckled. "So straight forward I like that. What I propose is an alliance if you ever need the League's help we'll rush to your aid, and if we need help you rush to ours. Not to mention you'll be our first choice if we need to hire someone allies for a future job."

Now it was Izuku's turn to laugh. " _ **Was that all. I thought you'd want us to submit before you. If this is the plan then we accept**_." He reached out and shook All for One's hand. " _ **I'm**_ _**glad**_ _**we**_ _**could**_ _**become**_ _**partners**_ , _**and**_ _**I'm**_ _**looking**_ _**forward to**_ _**our**_ _**groups**_ _**working**_ _**together**_. _**We'll**_ _**assist**_ _**you**_ _**however we can**_."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll send you back to Shigaraki now please tell him about this partnership."

" _ **Will do**_." As soon as Izuku finished talking the same black goo covered his group, and their worlds went black once more.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When the goo cleared from they're eyes once more they were back in the bar they'd left behind. Shigaraki stared at them suspicion and worry were written all over him, despite his mask.

Izuku decided to defuse the tensions as quickly as possible, so he grabbed Shigaraki's hand and shook it. " _ **Looks**_ _**like**_ _**from now on our groups are allies**_."

The stunned reaction from Shigaraki was priceless. "What are you talking about?"

" _ **Your sensei and I decided that from now on our groups should work together. I look forward to fighting along side you as brothers in arms.**_ " Izuku stated with a smile, since despite his first impression he was growing attached to this group. Though if they betrayed him or his family he wouldn't hesitate to cause carnage in theit hideout.

Izuku could see a smile form under Shigaraki's mask. Then he pulled Izuku into a friendly hug. "That's great news. Let's celebrate by grabbing a drink and raising some hell."

Izuku laughed at his new unstable friend's antics. " _ **I wish we could but we have some things that need to get taken care of, and we need to check on our daughter.**_ _**How about we grab a drink after our next job or if we have time sooner.**_ "

Shigaraki smiled in a friendly and less insane way this time. "Sure, but I'll hold you to that." Then the small group waved goodbye as they carried their eight million USD out of the bar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bakugo slowly opened his eyes and began to look around. He was in a hospital of some sort. He tried to sit up but quickly noticed he was strapped down. He looked to his left and saw his mother and father watching him with tears in their eyes. "Mom what the fuck is going on!?"

She didn't meet his eyes but answered. "You were hurt really bad in the USJ sweetie." She started to sob lightly. Bakugo looked down at his arms and saw what was left, and he was in shock. 'NO NO NO NO NONONONONO!!!!'

His mom look up at him sadly. "We called auntie Inko. She and Izuku are coming over right now to see you."

Bakugo stared at her as his world started to crumble around him. Then the hospital room door opened and the little rat, bear thing he had to call his principal walked in. Bakugo watched him cautiously as he sat down and started to watch Bakugo.

"Well young Bakugo it's good to see your awake." He said politely, and Bakugo grunted in response. "I wanted to ask you a few things. All Might and Aizawa both informed me that from the way Carnage spoke to you, you might know who he is."

"No I don't know who that bastard is no one I ever teased looked like that." Bakugo answered gruffly, biting bacj the pain he was feeling.

"Oh well that's to bad." Nezu said sadly as he started to stand he said something that make Bakugo's blood run cold. "Well I have one more thing to discuss with you but it can wait until you've healed to a degree."

"Wait teach." Bakugo called out and Nezu froze. "Will I still be able to attend UA?"

Nezu sighed sadly. "I'm afraid not as it stands you are now quirkless, and unable to defend yourself. Also Carnage brought your past behaviors into question so we can't keep you in general education with a past like your's. I'm sorry but UA is no longer your Hero Academia." With that Nezu walked out of the room leaving the Bakugo family in shock.

Soon after he left the hospital door opened once more and admitted a small family. The first one in was a short, plump woman with green hair, who Katsuki instantly recognized as his auntie Inko. The next two Bakugo didn't know at all. The older of the two was a girl about his age with blonde hair done up in two messy buns. The younger looked like she was about four, she had white hair with a small horn sticking out of it. The last of the group was someone he almost didn't recognize. He was wearing a bright red suit and seemed to be about his age. Then it hit him 'That's Deku!!!' His hair had changed to a deep crimson instead of green, and his eyes were now ruby red instead of emerald green.

"Hi Ka-chan."

 **Author's Note:**

Since Izuku's Carnage form looks and sounds different from him I'm going to wait for the big reveal.

I also felt that Bakugo got exactly what he deserves in this.

If you have any suggestions let me know and once again thanks for supporting.

Dante Out


	18. Introducing The Family

**Author's Note:**

So the winners for the aliases were Draculina (Toga) and Blackwalk (Soei).

Whitetiger789 you said he still sweats nitroglycerin but I thought only his palms did that. If I'm wrong please correct me. (Even if I am wrong it's not like he can used his gear without hands, so he might as well be.)

Heads up small amount of chapter cross over. Also from now on I'll refer to him as Katsuki instead of Bakugo to avoid confusion.

Sorry I fixed the mistakes this time. Please forgive me.

Chapter Eighteen

"Hi Ka-chan." Izuku watched as the Bakugo family stared at him in shock.

Katsuki was the first to react. "Why the FUCK are you here DEKU, and why do you look dumber than usual?"

Izuku scoffed at his remarks. "I can't come to the hospital to check on an old _Friend."_ Izuku spit the word with as much venom as he could muster and Katsuki flinched at his voice. "I look like this because my quirk finally showed up." Other than Toga and Eri everyone else looked at him in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katsuki was enraged by the fact that his dream was just snatched away from him, and now Izuku's was coming true. It was like some kind of sick joke.

Izuku smirked as he morphed his hand into a scythe. 'I have to focus more than I thought I'd have to. I need to make sure that my arm stays skin colored or I'll give myself away'. Everyone else ingnored his internal struggle and stared at the skin colored scythe that was now his hand.

Mitsuki was the first to speak. "Izuku that's great." She hugged him. "Thank you for coming to comfort us." Then she pushed him back to arms length and inspected his new look. Then she glanced over to Toga and Eri giving them a confused look. "Izuku who are these two?"

Izuku smiled at his auntie Mitsuki who had been nothing but kind to him and he loved her like family for it. He proudly pointed to Toga before he spoke. "This is Toga and she's my girlfriend." Mitsuki looked at him slightly startled, and Katsuki looked like he'd swallowed a lemon. Izuku tried not to laugh at Katsuki's face when Eri came to hug him so he'd introduce her too. "And this sweet little ray of sunshine is Eri. Toga and I adopted her from a bad home." Eri beamed as he spoke.

Mitsuki looked like she was struggling to find words, much to Izuku's amusement. "That's great Izuku, I really don't know what to say." Luckly for her Katsuki did.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU DEKU. DID YOU JUST COME HERE TO RUB IN HOW GOOD YOUR LIFE GOT WHEN I HIT ROCK BOTTOM." Katsuki was fuming the little shit who used to be no more than a pebble in his path was now better off than he was. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

Izuku looked at his former bully without pity, he did however feel bad that Mitsuki was struggling with this since she'd always been so kind to him, Mr. Bakugo however he didn't really know so he didn't care as much about him. Izuku sighed as he picked Eri up so she could hold on to him around his neck. "Katsuki I wish you wouldn't use that kind of language around my daughter." Katsuki flinched when Izuku adressed him without the childhood nickname.

Katsuki got really quiet before speaking again. "You hate me don't you?"

Izuku chuckled at his statement. "Can you blame me? You've told me to kill myself, and you bullied me since we were four." The adults who'd been silent through the whole ordeal up to this point finally spoke out.

"WHAT'S HE TALKING ABOUT." Mitsuki was screaming.

"Oh. Baby are you ok???" Inko was crying, and Mr Bakugo stayed silent.

Izuku's calm voice was powerful so even though he wasn't talking that loud everyone heard him. "I'm fine mom. But I'm not surprised you ended up like this Katsuki." Then before Mitsuki or her son could speak Izuku raised his hand for quiet. "To answer your question auntie Katsuki made a habit of using his quirk on those weaker than him." As he spoke Izuku raised his shirt so the adults could see the scars he'd been hiding for so long. All three adults stared in horror as they looked at Izuku's chest and back which where basically a giant burn scar. Bakugo started to get sick as he stared at the damage he did, not because he felt bad but because he knew what it would do to his reputation. "I'm not the only one you did this two so it makes sense someone would want to take away the quirk you used to hurt them."

Mitsuki rounded on her son with tears in her eyes. "You did this to people, and now your paying the price." She grabbed Izuku and Eri startling both of them, as she pulled them into a hug. "Izuku I'm so sorry for this."

Izuku smiled and with his free hand rubbed the top of Mitsuki's head. "It's ok auntie, you couldn't have know and it's not your fault." Izuku then looked over at his mother kindly. "Mom it's not your fault either. I hid it from you so you couldn't have known."

Inko rushed over and hugged her son and granddaughter tightly. "Still I'm sorry you had to go through that." She had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"It's fine mom. I didn't come hear to relive the past, I came here so I could comfort auntie Mitsuki." The adults were shocked by this statement but in light of what they'd just heard it made sense. Then Izuku hugged Mitsuki closer. "Thank you for always being so kind to me."

"Don't mention it Izuku." Mitsuki had tears in her eyes but she smiled at the kind young man she'd watched grow up.

Katsuki had had enough of these people ignoring him and he was sick of all this heart warming shit. "Deku you useless bastard..."

He'd wanted to say more to just rant but Izuku wouldn't give him the chance. "You have no right to call me that anymore Katsuki. I **have** a quirk now." Izuku had put emphasis on his last statement. Then he turned and put his arm around Toga, and pulled her close to him so he could kiss her forehead. "Let's go love." He said fondly. "If you guys need anything just call." He told his mother and Mitsuki as they left the room.

As the family walked out of the hospital a name plate on one room caught Izuku's eye. He glaced over and read ALL MIGHT. As they walked past Izuku couldn't hold back his grin.

 **Author's Note:** I promise this won't be the last time we see Katsuki. Don't worry I have more plans for him. ;) **(A/N:** imagine that's an evil grin

I really liked the Idea of Izuku and Shigaraki being friends. So I hope you guys aren't opposed to that. Let me know.

Thanks for your support guys.

Dante Out


	19. Captives

**Author's Note:**

So apparently I was wrong about Katsuki being quirkless now. But without hand to detonate his sweat he can pretty much only give it to others to use, so he might as well be. Shout out to Whitetiger789 who corrected me thanks man sorry about the mistake.

Also I fixed the no space issue in the last chapter. I honestly have no Idea why that happened, but sorry about not catching it.

This chapter is about what happens to Jiro and Mei if you want them to join Izuku and Toga's relationship vote in the comments. Also you can vote yes to one but not the other. At the very least Jiro will have a crush on Izuku so heads-up.

Finally a shout out to BoredAndSleepy2000 if you haven't checked out his story Father and Son I recommend it. Also BoredAndSleepy if your reading this sorry I can't use the message feature mine is glitched and won't work. I can get the messages but I can't reply to them.

Chapter Nineteen

Jiro woke up on a cool metal surface, and couldn't remember how she got there. She glaned around and saw Mei strapped to a metal table just like her. Their tables were slanted slightly so they could see most of the room just not what's behind them. "Mei. Mei." Jiro whisper screamed desperately praying not to draw their capturer's attention.

Mei glanced over to Jiro, and Jiro noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Jiro what's going on? Where are we? Are we going to die?" Jiro noticed she was hyperventilating as well as panicking.

She needed to calm her down and fast. "Shhh. We're going to be just fine. I don't know where we are but we'll get through this together." Jiro tried to keep her voice comforting. Mei started to breath more regularly so she hoped it was working.

Then Mei started to look paniced again. "J-Jiro who's that?!!"

Jiro glance to where Mei was looking, and sure enough sitting in the shadows their was someone sitting in a chair almost hidden. Jiro started to internally panic. 'Wait what if their like us, maybe they could help us'. "Hey can you hear me." Jiro was still whisper screaming.

A cool voice that sounded sweet, yet had a deep resonance answered her swiftly, and calmly. "Yes I can hear you." The voice seemed like it belonged to a man, and the man the voice belonged to stood up and moved towards the light. Jiro and Mei both had a sharp intake of breath when they saw the man.

He walked into ththe light and the girls got a good look at this stranger. His hair was messy and curly. It was also a beautiful deep crimson with black highlights. His eyes were sharp and sparkled like beautiful rubies. He seemed to be about the same age as them. His face was well structured, and he wore a genuinely kind smile. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either. His body was well muscled and toned. He wore an extremely nice suit but instead of the usual black color it was a brilliant red. The undershirt and tie he wore with it were also dark reds, and the dress pants were as crimson as his hair. The only thought running through Jiro and Mei's minds was 'Holy shit he's hot'.

Jiro got control of herself first. "Hey can you let us out of here. We were kidnapped and their going to kill us."

"No they won't." His reply was almost emotionless. He looked at them his smile never wavering. "We brought you here to make a deal." The girls hopes of this man rescuing them were dashed in an instant.

"What do you mean make a deal?" Mei asked cautiously.

"Oh right. But first introductions, my name is Izuku Midoriya. It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed as he spoke.

Jiro spoke up when Mei froze not wanting to anger this guy, even if he was their age there was no telling what he'd do. "I'm Kykoka Jiro and this is Mei Hatsume. It's nice to meet you." Her voice was shaking because she was so scared, which Izuku noticed.

"There's no need to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you." Izuku said as he moved really close to Jiro.

Jiro closed her eyes expecting the worst but was startled as she felt her restraints release her. Then Izuku moved and did the same for Mei. "What are you doing, and what do you want?" Jiro asked startled.

Izuku looked back at her with the kindest expression she'd ever seen. "We'll it'd be hard to talk like normal with the two of you tied to those things. Besides I have no intentions of forcing you to do anything but hear me out."

Jiro looked at him suspiciously. "So I take it your in charge then?"

"Yes I am." Izuku sounded proud.

"How do you keep control of that monster Carnage." Jiro asked trying to jab at him.

"Oh that's easy. We're the same person." The girls stared at this strange boy in a disbelieving shock. Then much to their horror his head turned into the monster's they saw at the USJ, and the returned to normal. "Now that offer I was talking about I'd like the two of you to join us."

Both girls nodded at him until the reality of what he'd said set in. "WHAT?!!" Thay cried in unison.

"Well Mei here earned my inrest and respect when she built and fought with those machines at the USJ. I'd like someone like you to join our team. We'd provide the resources for all of your inventions and the funds necessary. All we ask is that you'd be making them for our group." Izuku finished calmly and glanced at the girl in question. Mei was practically drooling all she wanted to do was invent she didn't care who used them and for what, she just wanted to build them.

Then Izuku turned his attention on to Jiro. "And Jiro you were the first person since my quirk activated to ever cause me pain." Jiro flinched and started to worry he wanted revenge. "That earned my respect, and I'd like for you to help me train from now on." Jiro was watching him suspiciously since his offer seemed too good to be true. "Also if you go on missions with the rest of us you'll get a cut of the rewards. So what do you say."

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for cutting it here guys. But I need you to vote on the new poll before going on. Also heads up as I was inspired by BoredAndSleepy2000 today a surprise is coming up.

Thanks for your support guys.

Dante Out


	20. Getting New Members and Gear

**Author's Note:**

Okay. In the last poll I expected the results to be more varied but by over whelmingly popular demand they shall both join. It may take awhile though because I'd need to give them a good reason to join. I'll also try not to screw up their characters because I know that can happen pretty easily in a harem fic. Please warn me if you think there needs to be a change in one of them.

Hey before I forget and sorry I forgot to address it in the last chapters. I fixed the misspelling of Jagged Jaw and I'll be using the correct spelling in the future. Thanks for letting me know it was wrong my B.

Hey the costumes won't be revealed in this chapter their just getting stuff to make them right now.

Hey BoredAndSleepy if your reading this I really liked your reveal of the surprise if you can let me know what you think of how I did it.

Chapter Twenty

Izuku watched as the to girls started to get lost in thought. They were thinking about his offer to join their group, but it was probably a lot to take in at the moment. Izuku watched as Mei was the first to make up her mind, and steel her resolve.

She reached out and shook his out stretched hand. "I'll do it." She said, seeming genuinely happy about the offer. Jiro didn't take long to gather her thoughts after that. She responded in pretty much the same way, though she seem a lot more cautious than Mei. Izuku made a mental note to keep an eye on her.

"Well okay then." Izuku sang out cheerfully. "Since you'll be staying with us it'd be best if I show you around." Izuku started to walk out of the room, but as he opened the door he was hit by what felt like a missile. He slid back at least three feet before he could bring his backward momentum to a halt. He glanced down to see what had hit him, and the first things he noticed was the white hair amd small horn on her head. Then it hit him who this was, Eri had just ran into him like a ballistic missile. He chuckled to himself as his daughter looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Kiddo where's the fire?"

Eri giggled at him. "Mama said you were going to take us shopping today." She replied giddily.

"Hmm maybe." Izuku said teasingly. "Why don't you go make sure everyone's ready to go." Eri nodded, but as she did so Izuku noticed the two girls behind her staring at him dumbfounded. Eri then ran to go get the other's ready and Izuku turned to the girls. "What's worng? Are you two okay?"

Jiro was the one to collect herself this time. "Y-your a father?!!"

Izuku sniggered. "Yeah, but not in the way your thinking. Her mother and I adopted her after we saved her from the Yakuza. You might remember the scene from when I got revenge on them."

"Yeah. You hung one of them up like a pinata." Jiro responded. She was starting to feel uneasy about being so close to the man behind such horrors.

"Yup. I did that after I found out they were torturing such a sweet kid." Izuku said sadly remembering the shape Eri was in when they found her. "Alright enough of that. Lets go to the living room to see everyone." Without giving them time to respond Izuku walked off.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They walked into the living room the girls were blown away by how big it was. It still had both the air hockey table and the pool table on one side. Now they had a giant twelve person dinning table in the middle of the room, and on the other side was a ten person couch facing an enormous custom wall TV. The TV was about four feet tall and five feet across, with speakers set up all over. In front of the TV were four gaming consoles and a bookcase full of games. Children's toys littered the floor.

Standing by the front door were the rest of Izuku's group. Eri seemed to be whining at Jack (Jagged Jaw). Izuku and the two girls moved closer so they could here what was being said.

"Come on please come with us." Eri pouted.

"Sorry kid. I just don't like being in crowds and you'll be going to get new costume stuff, and I already have my costume." Jack said calmly.

Eri looked like she was going to keep arguing but Toga cut her off. "Eri you can't just try to force someone to do what you want. If Jack doesn't want to come then he doesn't have to." Jack gave Toga a look of thanks.

"Ok Mama." Eri said and she looked at the floor.

"Hey don't feel bad sweetie." Izuku said jumping into the conversation. "Hey Jack if your not coming with I'd like you to watch these two."

"Sure thing boss. See you guys when you get back." With that the group walked out the door to head over to the mall.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As soon as they arrived at the mall Soei split off from them. He was heading of to a store that sold old ninja weapons and armor. He was looking for weapons to make molds of and armor to base his new costume off of. A little bit latter Toga jumped into a Halloween surplus store to get some ideas for her costume. Izuku took Eri to a children's clothing store to get some new outfits.

They ended up getting a white and a pink dress fofor her, along with quite a few t-shirts and pairs of jeans. The last thing they bought was a hooded black cloak so she could were her mask with it, and come with them on the less dangerous missions. Then they started to head back to get Toga. On the way Izuku spotted a little Ice cream shop and decided to stop and grab something. They strolled up to the shop Toga left them at, and Izuku was carrying two ice cream cones, one for him and one for Toga. Eri was wearing most of her ice cream since she wasn't the cleanest eater.

Then Toga walked out of the shop with a bag drapped over her shoulder, and a giant grin on her face. Her eyes landed on Izuku and she ran over snatching the untouched cone from his hand. "I believe this is for me." She said knowingly as Izuku nodded.

Eri saw the bag Toga was carrying and tried to jump to see what was in it. "Whatcha get Mommy?" She asked joyfully.

"It's not something for you." Toga replied as she pulled back a little bit of the bag so only Izuku could read it. The words SEXY VAMPIRE were written on the package.

'Shit I don't know if my heart can take this' Izuku thought. "Well let's go see if we can find Soei" Izuku said as he felt his face go as red as his eyes, much to Toga's amusement.

They found Soei carrying about five bags of stuff, some of which had swords and other weapons sticking out. He saw them coming and waved to them. They ended their little outing by warping back home one by one.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Later that night Izuku had gotten the two new girls settled into their new room's before returning to his and Toga's. As his stepped into their room he noticed Toga staring off into space with a really happy expression on her face. "Toga you ok?"

Toga turned and faced him. "Izu close your eyes I have a surprise for you." She said seriously.

"Ok?" Izuku did as he was told.

"Okay now open." Izuku opened his eyes and saw Toga holding what appeared to be a thermometer, but then he noticed a plus sign where the numbers were supposed to be. Then his heart stopped beating.

 **Author's Note:**

Let me know what you all think.

Thanks for supporting this story guys.

Dante Out


	21. Heart Attacks and Remodeling Plans

**Author's Note:**

First things first I wanted to give all of you a heads up that I might not be posting as often as before. This won't be permanent but I have a project that I want to get taken care of, and I don't know how long it will take. Good news is I still plan to post chapters just not as often. But I don't know when exactly it'll go into affect so this is a heads up.

Also I was in a bit of a rush when I wrote the ending not in the last chapter, sorry about that. Here's a poll I meant to leave for you all. Izuku and Toga's baby boy or girl? Let me know. I decide on a quirk later so only boy or girl for now.

Thank you all for your support and I'm sorry I have to post less frequently. But on a happier note I want to thank **BoredAndSleepy** for the shout out. If you guys still haven't checked put his story Father and Son go do that it's great, and I taken some inspiration from it.

Chapter Twenty-one

Izuku about passed out from his sudden heart failure when his overwhelming joy suddenly started it back up. He still stood there with his mouth hanging open like an idiot. Toga smiled as she walked over next to him.

She glanced at his happy yet dumbfounded face for a few seconds. "I think I broke hi..."

She was cut off by Izuku suddenly lunging forward and wrapping her in a tight hug. "Toga!! I'm so happy and I don't know what to do." He had tears cascading down his face. Toga laughed as his embrace lifted her off the floor. Then as suddenly as he'd embraced Toga he let her go.

Toga who was more than a little irritated with the sudden lack of contact looked over to her boyfriend. Izuku was now bright red and rummaging through his pockets. Then he seemed to find what he was looking for and started to mumble to her. "Well Toga I'd been meaning to ask you for a while but I couldn't seem to work up the nerve, and..."

Toga who had been dating Izuku for a while now knew this was only going to end if she put a stop to it. "Babe your rambling. What are you trying to say?" She said in a sing song tone, but in truth she was starting to get nervous.

Then much to her shock Izuku pulled out a small box and opened it, as he dropped to one knee. "Himko Toga will you marry me?"

Toga stared at her boyfriend and to contents of the box in shock. While traditional wedding bands are gold with a white diamond on them this one was much different. It had a rose-gold base with brightly shining rubies leading to the main gemstone, which was a beautiful twenty-four carat red diamond. After getting over a small degree of her shock Toga grabbed the box out of Izuku's hands, and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes yes oh my God yes." She cried kissing him between every word.

Izuku had never been happier in his life. "We'll have to tell everyone tomorrow, but first." With that Izuku switched off the lights and carried Toga over to the bed. They spent the rest of the night holding each other close, and both realized they'd never been happier before.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next morning Izuku woke up super early to make breakfast. He ended up bringing Toga pancakes in bed. This little treat earned him about a half hour of their bedroom door being locked, and both of them being glad the house was mostly sound proofed.

After they left the room Toga had an epiphany. "Hey Izu we're going to need to make a new baby room." Then reality hit her. "Oh my God we're going to have a baby. What are we going to do? Are we even sure we'll be good parents? How can we raise a kid in our line of work?" Then she started to hyperventilate.

Izuku put his hand firmly on her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes. "Toga breath." He said slowly and calmly. "It's going to be fine. We're going to raise this baby just as well as we've been raising Eri. It's going to be fine we've been doing just fine so far. Please just calm down." Izuku spoke calmly as he started to rub soothing circles on Toga's back. "Feeling better sweetie?"

"I might just need one more kiss to make it better." Toga said in a fake pout.

Izuku giggled as he kissed her forehead. "Now would you like to tell everyone we're engage?"

Toga gave him a smile that was brighter than the sun. "Of course."

"And what about the baby?" Izuku said watching her reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"Maybe later tonight." Toga said nervously, much to Izuku's amusement.

"Alright but once you do we're heading out to get a crib and other baby supplies." Izuku said smiling. He still couldn't believe that he'd be have a kid. Him the kid everyone said was worthless, and the one nobody but his mom liked to be around. Here he is engaged to be married and he's got a child on the way.

Then as if to purposefully riruin his happy thoughts Toga chimed in. "Alright but when we're doing that we're taking Eri to your mom's house, and telling her the good news." Izuku had never felt the fear he did in that moment.

He swallowed hard before he got a grip on his fear. "Okay." His voice was shacking all over the place. "Let's go tell everyone the good news." He started to smile again as they made their way to the Living room.

Jiro and Mei were at the dinning room table watching everyone cautiously as if they were about to get attacked. Eri was sitting on Jack's shoulders as he carried her around the room. Her laughter filled the huge room with innocent joy. Soei sat on the couch with his new gear as he watched a documentary on how to repair some of the damaged weapons. When Izuku and Toga walked in Eri noticed them immediately.

"Mama, Papa!!" She giggled out, as Jack carried her over to them.

"Hey sweetie." Toga said cheerfully. "We've got an announcement for everyone." All eyes suddenly turned their attention to the couple. Then without warning Toga held up her hand that now wore the ring, with a huge smile.

Soei and Jack laughed a little. "So you finally popped the question?" They said at the same time.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, but still smiling. "Yeah." He hoped with all his soul that happy times like these would last forever.

 **Author's Note:** Don't worry guy's I didn't forget about Mei and Jiro. I just need some time to get it set up.

Also thank you all so much for your support, I hope you enjoyed.

Dante Out


	22. Fear of Mothers

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys sorry I wasn't working on this sooner. I just spent the last two days relaxing and reading, but I was also thinking about this story the entire time. I wanted to give you a heads up I think I might make were the Overhaul arc should be the last arc. Let me know what you think.

Also right now we have a 50-50 split on the boy/girl poll so I'm going to flip a coin to decide. And the result is their having a... boy. Sorry if you didn't get the result you wanted but since they still have a way to go before the baby's even born it won't have too big of an impact.

Last thing after I finish seeing red I'm going to start to work on Undead Deku, but I might also start another idea I've been playing with for a while.

Chapter Twenty-two

Izuku and Toga had told the group that they were getting married, but in the heat of the moment Toga had cried out. "Hey if you think that's great guess what. We're going to be parents!" That stopped everything all at once.

Jack was the first one to respond, and he was practically vibrating across the floor. "Your going to have kids? They can call me uncle Jack." Soei was smirking at Jack's antics, but his thoughts weren't much different. The two other girls were staring at the couple, and giving Toga glares of jealousy.

Izuku was happily remembering the big reveal to his family as he, Toga, and Eri walked to his mother's house. Izuku might have been looking forward to telling his family, but he definitely wasn't looking forward to telling his mother. With ever step they took towards his mother's apartment he felt a sense of dread building in his gut. When they'd reached the front door he could see his own knees shaking. He tentatively reached up and tapped on the door twice. Then almost without delay the door was thrown open and Inko stood there watching them.

"Eri how are you baby." She cried as she lifted Eri up in a massive hug. Then two people Izuku didn't expect to see walked into his veiw. Mitsuki and Katsuki. The later of the two didn't look good he seemed to be in a never ending rage. Besides that his arms got scrawnier from lack of use, and he also had an air of depression around him. His eyes landed on Izuku and turned to pure fury.

Then Eri spoke and bless her soul she didn't make it any better. "I'm doing great grany Inko." She said hugging her back. "Even better since I found out I'm gonna be a big sister." The look of fury on Katsuki's face doubled as he wondered how his life got so bad compared to Izuku's.

Inko stared blankly at her granddaughter for a few seconds before shooting a glare at her son. Izuku who had been slightly hiding behind Toga (much to her amusement) wanted to cower further when his mother's gaze fell on him. "That's great sweetie." She said in a fakely cheerful way. "Why don't you go inside and play with your toys for a little bit while I talk with your parents." Izuku wanted to run as soon as he heard his mother finish her sentence.

"Ok." Eri said happily and ignorantly, as she ran inside. Toga and Izuku walked in cautiously. Katsuki left slamming the door in a rage aas he couldn't stand to see how good his childhood friend and victim's life had gotten compared to his which was in shambles.

The two teens sat together on a couch across from the two older women. The air in the room was super tense, until Inko spoke. "Huuu. I'd probably de way more irritated with you two if you hadn't already adopted Eri. But do the two of you think your financially stable enough for a baby?"

Both Toga and Izuku answered in an instant. "Yup." Then Izuku took a giant stack of cash out of his pocket and set it on the table. The two women's jaws dropped at the sight of it all. "I started my own little business and we've been doing pretty well. Also before you get mad." Izuku grabbed Toga's hand and lifted it so the adult's could see the ring. "Toga and I are engaged."

The silence in the room became deafening.Then out of nowhere Mitsuki ran forward and hugged to couple. "Oh I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to help out, I can babysit and spoil both of your kids, and be their cool aunt." Izuku laughed as he hugged Mitsuki back.

Then Toga hugged Mitsuki as well, but she wasn't used to displays of affection like this from anyone but Izuku and Eri since her family chased her away. "We'll be having the wedding in May, and we'd like it if both of you would be there." Toga said happily. Soon Inko ran over and joined the embrace.

The four of them spoke for a while longer until Toga reminded Izuku that they still needed to get baby supplies. The three of them waved goodbye as they walked off. Eri ran slightly ahead of her parents as they walked towards the mall. Then a figure stepped out in front of her.

Izuku almost instantly recognized Katsuki, and watched in horror as he lifted his foot to the four year old's shoulder. Then he proceeded to kick her to the ground.

As soon as Eri hit the ground she had tears in her eyes. Toga was instantly at her side fussing over her like a mother hen. Izuku was right beside Toga but he was glaring daggers at his old bully, who didn't have a shred of remorse on his face. In that moment Izuku made up his mind. 'He won't be leaving here alive.'

 **Author's Note:**

First things first don't worry Eri is fine. I told you guys the worst person in the series besides Overhual would be back and here he is.

Hey I might post the first chapters of my next stories soon, if I do I won't go past the first chapter till this story is done.

Thanks for supporting this and for being patient with me.

Dante Out


	23. Don't Mess With Eri

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys sorry this took so long but I hit some serious writer's block. It has never been this bad before. I got two chapters of Dekupool before I could really get this one started.

Heads up guys we're coming up on the second to last arc. I've really enjoyed writing this.

Thanks to everyone for your support.

Chapter Twenty-three

Izuku glared at the boy he used to call his friend. 'I'll give him a chance to explain himself and then I'll give him a fitting punishment' Izuku told himself. "Katsuki why did you kick my daughter." Izuku said his voice usually sounded happy, but was now filled with unbridled rage.

"You think I care about that kid, you bastard?" Katsuki seemed smug when Izuku's started to show just how pissed he was. "She's not even your kid. She's just some brat you found in a street. We're going to make sure you remember your place beneath us." At the end of his mini rant two people stepped out behind him, and Izuku instantly recognized them as his two lackeys from middle school.

'He was planning this' Izuku realized. The two of them grinned and Izuku noticed Toga reaching for her knife out of the corner of his eye. He put his hand on her shoulder to calm her for now and whispered. "Call Soei, tell him to come here we'll be bringing two "guests"." Toga nodded and grabbed her phone. "So why are you two still whi Katsuki even if he's weak now?"

The two of them looked at each other and laughed at Izuku. "Katsuki is still so much stronger than you, and we're going to make sure that the little Deku remembers where he should be." One said smugly. Then the other spoke up. "Yeah how dare you try to show off how good your life is now. When we're done you'll be black and blue and what's yours will be ours." Izuku realized with horror that he was staring at Toga and Eri with lustful eyes. Izuku barely noticed Soei appear behind the boys as his vision went red.

Izuku rushed forward and grabbed Katsuki covering his mouth as he lifted him a foot off the ground one handed. Katsuki stared in fear as he was forced to look into his old victim's rage filled ruby eyes. Soei grabbed the two other boys, and covered their mouths. All three boys watched in horror as Izuku's body started to change into a red liquid other than his ararm holding Katsuki. The liquid started to swirl and expand until Izuku had changed into Carnage before them. " _ **Soei take those two back to base while I finish up here.**_ " Soei nodded and the three of them disappeared into the shadows. Izuku turned his attention back to Katsuki. " _ **Alright bitch. I've been thinking of the right punishment for you and I think I've got it. Your dream was to be a great hero to have the world know and love you. I'm going to kill you and leave no evidence no one will know and the world will forget your existence. Because your life won't have ment anything to anyone, and given time even your parents will forget you.**_ " Izuku watched with satisfaction as Katsuki started to cry. Then he smiled showing all of his fangs, before opening his mouth to an insanely wide opening. The world was none the wiser as Katsuki Bakugo disappeared from its surface.

Izuku held Eri close as he carried her home. Toga was right next to him and hung on to his arm more aggressively than normal, as they walked she stroked Eri's hair to calm the girl.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The small group didn't even get one step into the house before they were interrogated by the other part of their family. Mei and Jiro grabbed Eri and Toga, so they could look after the poor girl. Soei and Jack cornered Izuku to question him over the days events. When Izuku told them about their run in with his childhood bullies Soei clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood from his palms, and Jack destroyed the nearest thing he could find. It happened to be a metal folding chair that he turned into a metal pretzel.

When Soei looked like he'd calmed down enough to talk to Izuku decided to ask something that had been bothering him. "Hey Soei where are those two you grabbed?"

Soei looked up startled. "I put them where we had Mei and Jiro for a little bit. Why?"

Izuku glared in the direction of the room in question. "I want to blow off some steam." Then he started heading for the two bullies. Izuku was vaguely aware that Jack was following him while slamming his fists together, and Soei was behind him pulling out some of his throwing knives.

The three of them made their way over to the room and threw the door open with a bang. The two bullies starred at them as they walked closer to them. Izuku glared at the skinny one who was watching his girlfriend and daughter with lustful eyes. 'His quirk was extendable fingers I think. Wonder how they'll sound when I snap them.'

Izuku was lost in his train of thought until Jack woke him up. "Hey boss how do you want to do this?"

"Huh?" Izuku noticed both Soei and Jack were waiting for him to say something. Then it clicked with him what they wanted to know. "You two can deal woth the fatass over there." Izuku said pointing at the boy who flinched. "His quirk lets him grow retractable wings, feel free to clip ththem if you want." The boys started to cry as Izuku spoke about what was going to happen to them.

Izuku then turned his attention back to his prey. His left hand split into six segments each one formed into a torture tool, then he held his right hand over the boy's chest and it fell off. As soon the hand made contact it changed into a liquid and disappeared into his skin. "If your wondering what just happened," Izuku said to the bewildered boy, "I tore off a piece of myself to heal you so you don't kick the bucket too soon."

Izuku started by breaking one bone and waited for it to heal, then he broke two bones. His game continued till he got to forty bones and the boy was screaming for it to stop. Izuku then glanced over his shoulder to see Jack had chained the fat boy's arms to the ceiling and was using him as a punching bag, while Soei was throwing knives into his wing which were pinned to a wall. Both groups went on torturing for thirty more minutes until Jack and Soei accidentally killed their victim. Izuku who had hit 206 bones (The amount in an adult body) about ten minutes ago decided to speed things up. An hour later Izuku finally let the poor boy die, then he turned to see Jack and Soei staring at him with respect and a little fear for what he'd done.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Izuku had spent the next hour with Toga before he finally started to feel better. He'd just gotten dressed after a shower and was leaving Toga sleeping in their bed as he exited the room quietly. He didn't get more than two steps before he heard the voice of the person he was looking for.

"Papa."

Izuku tirned to she his daughter there with her favorite stuffed rabbit tucked under her arm. She was staring up at him adorably. "Yes sweetie." Izuku said as her rubbed her head affectionately.

"C-can we watch a movie?" The way she tilted her head to the side as she asked with puppy dog eyes melted Izuku's heart.

"Of course baby." With that he scooped her up into his arms and went to the living room. They sat down and started Eri's favorite princess movie when the phone rang. Izuku got up to answer it. "You keep watching sweetie Papa will be right back."

When Izuku picked up the phone the response he got startled him. "Hey Carnage we've got a fun job for you." 'Shigaraki!! Wonder what he wants.'

 **Author's Note:**

So what did you guys think?

As you might have guessed heres the training camp arcs start up. This is also where Mei and Jiro come into the mix. :)

Thanks for being so patient and understanding.

Dante Out


	24. New Job and Training Regiment

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry guys for the inactivity but when I updated fanfic (admittedly late) it wouldn't work the way it used to. I've been trying to figure it all out before doing any new stories. Sorry for the wait.

Hey the new system deletes the quotation at the end of a quote when I'm writing in Carnage's voice. This is just a heads up and I'm sorry I can't fix it it'll just put it back. It doesn't happen all the time but it is in the story it really bothers me and I'm sorry if it bugs you too.

Thank you all for your your support.

Chapter Twenty-four

Izuku opened the door to the bar that his friends at the League had taken as their base. Izuku was by himself this time since Jiro and Mei stayed back with Toga, and Jack and Soei were watching Eri. Izuku looked around and saw his friend sitting off on his own.

 _" **Hey**_ _ **Shigaraki how are you?**_ Izuku asked walking over to the teal haired man. He pulled up a bar stool next to Shigaraki and grabbed a beer.

"I'm fine Carnage." He sounded irritated so he was probably lying.

 _" **So Shigaraki what's really bothering you?**_ Izuku looked at his friend in concern.

"The new "additions" to the league are just pissing me off." Shigaraki said tiredly he sounded like a middle aged man after work not a young up and coming Villian.

Izuku looked around and did notice some new faces. The was a man who looked like a marvel character nock off sitting across from a man with stitched and burned skin talking about Stain or something. There was a lizard man in a Stain fanboy outfit sitting off by himself in the corner. 'He's probably sulking since Stain got caught last week' Izuku thought. Then Izuku noticed a giant of a man who was covered in muscle. He was blonde and had a scar over one eye. Behind him was a man in a mask wearing an overcoat. Every movement the man made was exaggerated and overly theatrical. Izuku stopped looking around the bar as he'd seen enough to get why Shigaraki would find this irritating. He took a swig of his beer, before turning back to his stressed friend. _" **Hey man after this next job when things calm down why don't we hangout with two of my other friends and relax for a bit.**_

Shogaraki looked over at Carnage and smiled behind his mask. "Thanks man it's great to have a friend that watches out for me."

Izuku smiled but since he was in Carnage mode it came across creepier than he ment it to. _" **No problem. So what was the job you wanted to talk about?**_ Shigaraki looked like he'd just been slapped. "Shit I almost forgot. We're going to attack UA's summer training camp and we'd like your team to join us."

 _" **Sure we'll take this job, but more than likely we won't all be there.**_ Izuku could already see the confusion on Shigaraki's face. _" **My fiance and probably someone who's watching her won't be there since we're expecting a baby**_. Izuku said with all the pride in the world.

Now Shigaraki looked stunned but Kurogiri who was listening in recovered first. "Congratulations Carnage."

Izuku smiled again. _" **Thanks**_ _ **. I can't wait to see my new baby.**_

Shigaraki had gotten over his shock and he started to freak out. "When are you going to start training? What kind of villian are you going to teach them to be?"

Izuku who was a little startled by this answered honestly. " _ **I'm hoping that my kids won't have to be villians. I'm hoping we'll change society to be a better place so they won't have to do it.** "_

Shigaraki and Kurogiri seemed stunned. "What are you talking about?" Shigaraki asked.

" _ **Before we have our next kid I'd like to change society for the better. I what to change the world to a place where the strong protect the weak, not for fame or money, but because it's the right thing to do. To a place where the weak understand that with enough work they can be strong to, and they aren't looked down on for having a dream.** "_ At the end of his little speech Izuku looked up and realized everyone in the bar was staring at him.

The man who seemed to be overly theatrical made a sniffling sound like he'd been crying. "That was beautiful my friend. Truly a speech for the ages." The man was making theatrical gestures with every word. Izuku was starting to get annoyed by the strange display.

"Your ideals are similar to Stains and are almost as good." The lizard like man said, severely invading Izuku's personal space.

Izuku stood up very quickly and rather awkwardly. He thanked everyone for listening as he hurried away embarrassed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Izuku opened the door to their hideout/home, and saw quiet a scene before him. Toga had Mei and Jiro hanging on to her as she tried to drag them screaming something about how, "He should be back by now." The second Toga saw him she started to bawl her eyes out. Then Izuku realized much to his amusement his fiance was having her first real mood swing. He hugged the crying girl and took her to their room, where she promptly passed out.

Izuku returned to the living room and saw Eri got her two babysitters to watch Frozen with her. Izuku almost laughed at both men's uncomfortable faces during the childish songs.

Izuku remembered what he was supposed to be doing and made his way through the mess of toys on the floor to Jiro and Mei. "Hey Jiro I was wondering if you'd be able to help me get my training in for the next job?"

Jiro started to blush under Izuku's gaze. "Uh. Sure what did you have in mind?"

"Follow me." Izuku started to walk off and Jiro and Mei followed close behind him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They made their way to a room in the house that looked like a gym. Then Izuku turned to the girls. "Okay Jiro I want you to hit me with your loudest attacks."

"What? Why would you want that?"

"When your attacks hit me the first time I could feel them slowly getting less effective. I want to try and overcome this weakness. Now give me your best shot."

"Okay, but you asked for it." Mei watched as the two squared off. 'I've got so many Ideas for new babies now' she tought to herself.

 **Author's Note:**

Hey thanks so much for your support guys it means a lot to me.

I wanted to say I'm sorry one last time I hope you all understand.

Dante Out


	25. Start of the Camp

**Author's Note:**

Whitetiger789 thanks for the comment it means a lot. I also wanted to explain why I apologise so much since you mentioned it. I'm that guy who when I mildly inconvenience feels like the worst human alive.

Mr. Mysterieux Thank you for the great comment.

Thank you all for understanding. about why my last chapter was late. I'll try to not obnoxiously apologize anymore but it's like second nature to me to apologise for the most minor things.

Chapter Twenty-five

Izuku walked through a black misty portal with Mei, Jiro, and Soei right behind him. Jack had offered to stay behind and take care of Toga and Eri. They landed in a clearing in the middle of a forest. Izuku looked around and realized they were alone.

Soei reatched over and tapped on Izuku's shoulder. "Hey boss you never did tell us what are we doing here?"

Izuku looks over his shoulder at his team. _**"Oh shit that's right. We're here to capture a kid called Shoto Toderoki. Shigaraki wants to see if he can turn him into a villian."**_ Izuku said watching the looks on the girl's faces carefully. They both seemed startled but didn't say anything. The group waited for a signal to start the search for the boy.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After about two hours later half the forest they were standing in erupted into blue flames. Jiro and Mei don their new demon masks that were like the others Izuku had made for the team. They were in the clothes/costumes they had on when Izuku picked them up at the USJ plus the masks. Mei and Jiro stayed with Izuku while Soei went off to scout ahead. After walking through the woods without finding anyone Mei saw something appalling. The blonde haired man with the scared eye was chasing a small child by a cliff edge.

Mei pointed them out to Izuku, who proceeded to blitz over there with the girls lagging behind.

Izuku climbed the cliff face in order to cut the time it would take to save the boy in half. Izuku jumped up over the edge of the cliff and landed behind the blonde man. Izuku grabbed his shoulder which stopped him from bashing the boy's head in against the mountain side. _**"What the hell are you doing?"**_ Izuku asked royally pissed off.

The man looked back at Izuku with a smirk. "I'm sending the boy to see his parents, since their the one's who gave me this." He said pointing to his scar.

Izuku was beyond livid. _**"If you want to kill the kid you'd have to kill me first."**_ Izuku tried to say more but the man had already thrown a punch.

Izuku jumped back and the man followed him aggressively. With every punch that Izuku dodged the ground or rocks that the fist contacted exploded around the impact points. The boy watched as the monster looking man fought to protect him. Izuku who was getting tired of dodging threw one punch as hard as he could into the scared man's exposed face. The force behind the punch was that of 250% of One for All. It knocked the man out instantly thanks to one of Mei's babies she gave him and he stored in his liquid body. It was a high powered taser capable of giving off twice as much electricity as Denki in short bursts.

Izuku looked up at the boy who he'd seen throwing water from his wrists at the man he'd just knocked out. _**"Hey kid can you fill that hole with water please."**_ Izuku said as he pointed to one of the holes the man had made on his rampage. The boy nodded and did as he was asked. Izuku dragged the villian over to the water and tied his arms together. Then he foced the man's face into the water which woke him up. He thrashed and struggled but he eventually went still and died Izuku looked up at the boy to speak. _**"There kid now your parents can rest knowing you helped avenged them."**_ Izuku patted the boy's head before he started to leave, since Jiro and Mei had finally arrived.

The boy called out to Izuku and what he said stopped him in his tracks. "Who are you, and why'd you save me?" Then he paused before continuing. "Can I ever be as strong as you are?"

Izuku turned to the boy and saw himself in the boy. _**"My name's Carnage kid. I used to be weak as well I know in my heart that with enough effort you can be strong too. Don't let anyone stop you from achieving your dreams."**_ The boy looked up and smiled at Izuku who went on. _**"Now I need you to hide until one of the pro heros finds you so no other villians go after you."**_ The boy nodded before ducking into a cave that Izuku hadn't noticed yet.

Jiro and Mei walked up behind Izuku and Mei tapped him on the shoulder. "Why'd you save that boy." She seemed genuinely confused.

 _ **"He reminded me of myself when I was his age. I couldn't just turn my back on someone who needs help even if I want to recreate society I won't give up on that."**_ After Izuku finished he looked behind him and saw both girls grinning at him. _**"What?"**_

Jiro grinned at him and spoke first. "Your a cinnamon roll you know that right?" Izuku didn't know how to respond and just walked of obviously flustered. Both girls giggled at his obvious retreat.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Their little troop kept looking through the woods to find their mark or to take out any students they found along the way. Both Jiro and Mei took a lot of joy in beating the shit out of some kid they called Mineta. When they were done they told Izuku that the boy had sexually harassed most of the girls at their school them included. Izuku took great offense to a hero school letting someone like that in and yeeted the boy as hard as he could, he collided with a nearby tree and absolutely splattered everywhere. Not one of them batted an eye at the grape boy becoming grape juice.

They had kept walking through the forest when Jiro spotted a boy dragging the girl she was with at the USJ away from some chainsaw armed monstrosity. Izuku noticed Jiro was distressed by all of this and made an executive decision to intervene. He bolted between the creature and the students catching on chainsaw in each hand, then he head-butted it sending it back a few yards.

The girl who's name Izuku remembered was Momo had passed out and the boy was watching him terrified.

"W-who are you?"

 **Author's Note:**

I don't have any real notes right now but I wanted to thank all of you for your support, and to once again say thanks for your nice comments they really brighten my day.

Dante Out


	26. Camp Continued

**Author's Note:**

Ok some things were brought to my attention that I forgot to address. One of them I was going to touch up on but I'm going to shed some light on now.

First Izuku's age. In this he is currently 17 going on 18. So he is close enough in age to get married. Also in Japan there can be marriages arranged so kids can be engaged when they are like six.

Next Jiro hasn't fully joined the group yet. She's still looking for a way to escape. It'll change once she starts to see Izuku's code and how he wants to change society in action.

Third Toga doesn't have the same amount of power as Izuku but she makes up for it with savage unpredictability. Like how the Joker is one of Batman's most known villians with no powers. Toga's not as well known as Izuku but she is known.

Finally Izuku gives out his name freely to those he wants to join his group in an attempt to gain trust. It's a 'you now know who I am so you know I'll trust you and you can trust me' ploy.

Chapter Twenty-six

"Who are you?" The boy asked terrified.

" _ **Carnage**_." Izuku replied. " _ **Now be quite so I can focus on not letting you get killed**_ " With that Izuku turned back to the Nomu who had recovered.

The Nomu charged Izuku wwith reckless abandon. It threw a jab at Izuku with an arm Izuku realized had a drill instead of a hand. He let the arm stab into his chest and spin uselessly in his liquid body for a few seconds. Then Izuku forced his body to solidify around the drill stopping it dead in its tracks. The arm kept trying to spin the drill but since it couldn't move the arm started to twist, and everyone was treated to the symphony of bones breaking and rubbing against each other. Finally ththe arm tore free from the Nomu at the elbow, and Izuku happily noticed that it didn't regenerate but continued to bleed everywhere. Then the creature tried to reach around Izuku and strick the unconscious Momo with his chainsaw hand. Izuku stopped the strike before it could even get close and punched the flat side of the saw bending it horribly so it wouldn't work anymore. The Nomu tried to back away now and Izuku trurned his left hand into a claw, and started to spin it so his hand resembled a blender's blade. As the Nomu tried to retreat another step Izuku lunged forward plunging the blender into its chest, and pureed its organs. Izuku caught the creature's lifeless body before it hit the ground and as he does with everything he kills he devoured its head to gain some strength. Izuku then turned back to the boy and Momo (who was starting to wake up) as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

Momo realized who see was looking at, and this was the villian who took here friends. "Where are Jiro and Mei you monster?"

Without saying anything Jiro and Mei walked out of the bushes they'd been hiding in and stood behind Izuku.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jiro walked up behind Izuku's right side. 'Maybe with Momo here we could get away. No he'd catch us I need to be absolutely sure I could get away.'

As Jiro had her internal crisis Momo spoke up. "Why'd you save us? Jiro why did you betray us?" The hurt was clear in her voice.

" _ **I saved you because I'm not a bad guy. I believe that our current society is too far gone to be fixed and needs to be removed. I think it's stupid that people are arrested for being who they are and helping others just because they don't have a hero license. People shouldn't be punished for being strong but they should help those who are weaker than they are. I believe that with great power comes great responsibility, and those who are in power are abusing their power.**_ " Izuku said passionately.

Mei was reaching under her mask and wiping away tears as Izuku finished his speach. "That was beautiful, truly a master piece even if it wasn't as great of a master piece as my babies."

Jiro was also stunned by the merc's ideals. "Carnage that was amazing." 'Maybe working for him won't be so bad. I'll have to wait and see.'

Izuku was a little flustered by the praise he'd just received, and both the hero course students were flabbergasted. " _ **We should head back I'm willing to bet that the league already found their mark.**_ " Izuku said as he turned to look at the two girls behind him, he also noticed a torrent of blue flames heading towards them. IzuIzuku hopped into the oncoming flames path without hesitation, and he was rewarded with the knowledge that flames hurt just as bad as sound. Izuku was forced to grit his teeth as his right side was put through unbelievable agony. As soon as the flames died out Izuku took stock of the damages, and he wasn't pleased his right side seemed to have mostly died but was regenerating smoothly. Seems he'd just gotten over his weakness to sound only to discover a new one. When he'd finished healing the man responsible walked out into the clearing.

Izuku recognized the man the second he saw him. He was at Shigaraki's bar. It was the man covered in stitches and burn scars. " _ **Your name was Dabi**_ _ **right**_ " Izuku asked gritting through the left over pain.

"Yeah." Dabi answered as he reignited his left arm. "You know your not as loyal as Shigaraki said you were." He pointed with his left hand at Izuku taking aim again.

Izuku saw what Dabi was doing and grabbed the nearest thing to him which happened to be a dead tree branch, and threw it at Dabi. Dabi acted like any one else and reaimed at the on coming branch. His flames incimerated the dead wood in an instant, but at the same time Izuku acted. He charged Dabi's blindspot and transformed his hand into a thin flat blade like that of a guillotine. As he approached Dabi he thrust the blade like appendage towards his exposed neck and liberated his head from his body. Izuku then treated the villian like the Nomu before him.

Izuku then turned back to Mei and Jiro. " _ **Are you two ok? No burns ir anything right?**_ " He was petrified that he hadn't acted fast enough.

Jiro reacted first. "No we're fine. Thank you." As she was speaking both Jiro and Mei ran over and hugged him leaving him stunned.

"Y-you saved them. Why." Momo asked stunned.

" _ **Everyone who joins my group starts to be like family to me.**_ " Izuku said simply. " _ **Come on we need to get out of here and regroup with Blackwalk (Soei).**_ " Izuku said before turning to leave both girls hot on his heels. No one new exactly how much pain Izuku had gone through and how much he was still in for saving them as they left the two hero students behind.

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks for staying patient guys and for all the support.

Thanks for the comments about some of the holes I left behind I mment to fix some of them but I kind of forgot my B.

I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter

Dante Out


	27. Campfire Songs

**Author's Note:**

In tha last chapter I was asked if Dabi was related to Shoto in this story I really don't plan on going into it but I'll let you guys decide for yourselves.

I got nothing else right now so here we go.

Chapter Twenty-seven

It took fifteen minutes for Izuku to gdt in contact with Soei, and to regroup with him. Izuku couldn't find words to describe his relief when his trusted friend told him that the league had captured Toderoki, and that they could go home. He was still in an unbelievable amount of pain, but he couldn't figure out why as it appeared his body had fixed the damage to himself. Soei took both the girls back to the base but returned without a mask and had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong boss? You need to tell me now." His voice was calm but it was clear that it wasn't up for debate.

" _ **I just got a little burned is all. Truth be told it's probably just phantom pains at this point.**_ "

"Why'd you get burned in the first place. I've seen how fast you can move, you shouldn't have gotten hit in the first place." Soei crossed his arms and looked at Izuku expecting an answer.

" _ **I took the hit for Jiro and Mei, Ok. It was either I get hurt or they die so it was a no brainier.**_ " Izuku watched his friend carefully to see how he'd react.

Soei watched him blankly for a few seconds then burst out laughing. "Your an idiot you know that? We do all these terrible things and when the opportunity arises you'll always play the hero." Soei was now trying to stifle his laughter. "Come on lets head home." With that Soei grabbed onto Izuku's shoulder and the two of them sank into the shadows.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Soei and Izuku appeared right outside of their hideout and could already hear an uproar from within. The two looked at each other and Soei broke the silence. "So boss you want to risk it?" Izuku sighed as he opened the door to see what was going on.

Inside the living room Izuku saw where all the noise was coming from. Toga was threatening Jack with a large knife as they argued about something. Jiro and Mei were playing with Eri but were mostly trying to make sure she didn't see here mother threatening people with knives. Then Izuku started to hear their conversation.

"Jack get out of my way. I'm going to look for Izuku."

"Come on Toga calm down Izuku's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Jack was trying tto stay away from the knife point but also block Toga's path, it seemed to be quite the challenge.

"I don't care I need to make sure he's okay." Toga said her mood was obviously starting to swing for the first time. Then Toga locked eyes with Izuku and dropped her knife. She sprinted at Izuku with tears running down her face. "Izu!!!!" She hugged him fiercely and wouldn't let go. "Don't you dare scare me like that again. I was so worried I wouldn't see you again."

Toga started to bawl as Izuku rubbed the top of her head affectionately. " _ **Shhh. It's ok I'm here now. I'm not going to leave you.**_ " Then he rested his chin on top of her head as he moved his hand to rub the back of her head. " _ **Everything is just fine I'm home and I love you too.**_ "

As soon as he finished Toga looked up at him with watery eyes. "Then give me a kiss." She said in a fake pout.

Izuku chuckled as he shifted back to his normal state only to find that he was in an unbelievable amount of pain. Toga made a sharp gasping sound and all eyes turned to them. Izuku looked down slowly at his arm to see what was wrong, he instantly regreted that choice. His arm was covered in horrible burns and didn't appear to have an inch of skin left on it. his fingers were chared black and crackled sickeningly when he tried to move them. After staring at his arm for a few seconds Izuku blacked out from the pain, and Soei caught him as he fell.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Toga sat by Izuku's bed as he remained out cold. She looked over coldly at Jiro and Mei. "How did this happen?" Their wasn't a trace of friendliness in her voice now as she glared at them.

 **Author's Note:**

I know this one was short even compared to the rest of the chapters but I didn't plan to make this a long one.

I wanted you all to know that I'm going to start working on a collaboration story with one of my friends IRL but here he's called Rising Kings so shout out to him.

Finally the next chapter will be setting up Izuku's relationship with Jiro and Mei.

Dante Out


	28. Relationships and Injuries

**Author's Note:**

Hey I've just rewatched Deadpool three times recently and have had quite a bit of inspiration so I wanted to let you know that I'd probably be writing a few chapters of Dekupool in the near future. If you haven't seen it yet I recommend checking it out.

As for the collaboration I was talking about last chapter I was thinking the name would be something along the lines of overquirked. It would be about if instead of being born quirkless Izuku was a one of a kind a kid with eight quirks. OP af Izuku and by request of my friend he'd have quite the harrem.

On another note this will be the chapters where Mei and Jiro's crushes on Izuku will be addressed.

Chapter Twenty-eight

Izuku was resting in a one person bed with an IV in his uninjured arm. Toga had taken to the hobby of studying human anatomy mostly so she could draw out more blood from her victims with less effort, but she figured while she was at it she might as well learn how to do some advanced first aid. The results of her hobby was that Izuku was in the bed with his arm covered in burn ointment and bandages, and he had an IV expertly put in his arm. Toga was sitting in a chair off to the side, her hands were still shaking from having to operate on her fiance. Then there were two soft knocks on the door, and Eris voice broke Toga out of her trance. "Mama can I come in?"

Toga looked over at the door slowly and tried to keep her voice cheerful. "Sure come on in sweetie."

Eri opened the door slowly and looked around the room carefully. Having been satisfied that it was safe she ran over to Toga and hoped into her lap. "Mama is Papa going to be up for dinner? I helped uncle Jack make it and I don't want him to miss out."

Toga almost sobbed at Eri's innocent smile and couldn't talk for a few minutes. When she finally found her voice she was clearly distraught. "I don't know sweetie. He got hurt really bad and I don't know when he'll wake up." Toga was trying as hard as she could to not break down until a voice drew her from her sadness.

"How about right now." Came Izuku's crackly voice. He didn't even bother to try to sit up but his eyes were now open and he wore his signature smile.

"Papa!" Eri cried as she jumped off her mother's lap to go hug Izuku. She hugged him for a fraction of a second before jumping away from him. "I'll go get you dinner since you need to rest." She hadn't even finished speaking before she was back out the door.

Izuku made a strange noise before looking at Toga with a fake pout. "She didn't even hesitate to leave me." He said in an equally fake whine.

Toga glared at Izuku as she stomped over to him. His fake pout and joking demeanor disappeared in an instant, and was replaced with fear. "Toga please think about this. I can't defend myself."

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Toga advanced towards him. "You IDIOT!!" She screamed as she punched his uninjured shoulder as hard as she could. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Izuku was startled when he looked up and saw Toga's eyes filled with tears. She suddenly flung herself into Izuku's chest and began to cry. "I thought I was going to loss you, and I didn't know what I was going to do."

Izuku Ignored the moisture accumulating on his shirt as he rubbed the back of Toga's head in a comforting way. "It's ok babe I'm not going anywhere. Your stuck with me from now on." He smiled and kept rubbing his hand through her hair until Eri came back with a tray of food.

"Look Papa I helped make spaghetti." Eri had the biggest grin on her face as she set the food in front of Izuku.

"You helped make this? You couldn't have helped make this it looks like a professional cook made this." Izuku said in a teasing voice as he tickled his adopted daughter.

Eri dropped to the floor giggling as she tried to crawl away from Izuku, which wasn't hard since he was stuck in a bed. "I did help make it Daddy." She said between giggles as she took shelter in Toga's arms.

The three of them laughed and ate until both Eri and Izuku passed out from exhaustion. Toga smiled at how cute Eri looked sleeping next to Izuku in a chair while he was in their makeshift hospital bed. 'My two sleeping angels' she thought to herself as she left the room. 'Now it's time to get some answers' she told herself as she started to search for the two other female residents of the house.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jiro and Mei found themselves cornered in the living room by an irritated Toga. "So which one of you two is going to tell me what happened to Izuku?" Her tone had little patience left in it.

Jiro and Mei looked at each other nervously before Mei answers Toga. "Izuku got hurt protecting us from one of the villains that was there." She said meekly.

Toga sighed loudly. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him??" Then she rubbed her face with the palm of her hand in an exhausted way. "At this rate he's going to give me gray hair before I'm twenty-five." Then Toga glanced back up at the two other girls. "Now we need to talk about how you two feel about Izuku."

Jiro went bright red and refused to meet Toga's eyes. Mei however was much more honest about her feelings. "I started to fall in love with him same as you, but he's marrying you so it doesn't matter."

Toga smiled at her sweetly. "Of course it does. I don't mind sharing him."

Jiro now turned to Toga in shock. "What are you talking about you have him to yourself right now. Why would you want to share him that's not a logical decision."

Toga then gave them a smile that was anything but sane. "I like to kill people and make them bleed does it seem like I make logical decisions? Besides if it was just me than Izuku would drive me crazier than before besides I like the two of you, and I know he does too. After all why can't we all be happy?"

Jiro and Mei looked at each other slightly happy, frightened, and confused. "Okay." They said together.

Toga smiled at them still looking less than sane. "Great but the two of you will need to get him to give the ok when he's better. Then we can hammer out the rest of the details when that happens."

Jiro and Mei put on looks of sheer determination. "All right/I can do that." Then they left to prepare their confessions to Izuku.

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys the relationship has finally started to come to fruition. What do you guys think.

I want to thank all of you for all the support for this story it means a lot to me.

Dante Out


	29. The Loss of Symbols

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone I'm continuing here as promised but I wanted to let you know, after this story raps up I'm going to post a sneak peek of my next story in Universal Viewing. It's going to have the symbiotes in it unlike this story. It'll also probably be my last story using symbiotes.

When that happens I'll be putting up a poll for one of the previous chapters in Universal Viewing to be a story. But that will only happen when this story is complete which will take a while longer.

Thanks for being patient, here we go.

Chapter Twenty-nine

Two days had passed since Izuku had gotten home, and he'd finally healed up enough to do stuff on his own. He wasn't back at 100% just yet but it was close enough. The heros were addressing the kidnapping of one of their students and the murder of another today. Izuku had the TV on the news all day in preparation. He sat next to Toga, who had Eri bouncing happily on her lap. Everyone else was sitting on the couch nearby.

"Mommy what's going on? What are they talking about?" Eri asked as she pulled her stuffed animal close to her own chest, and cuddled closer to Toga.

"They're talking about our last mission snowflake." Izuku said as he poked Eri's nose making her giggle.

He turned back to the TV as a reporter began to rip into Eraserhead. "How could you claim UA can keep their students safe when a group of villians who have attacked you before slipped in under your noses, and attacked you again. Not to mention the fact that Carnage and his band of mercenaries showed up, and killed one of your students. You personally had more than one opportunity to capture him did you not Eraserhead? Why should we believe you are capable of protecting those kids?"

Izuku had to suppress his laughter at the indignant look on the hero's face. "I would like to remind everyone that Carnage is the most dangerous criminal that has made his way into the public eye today. He's gone toe to toe with All Might and sent him to the hospital. He's a monster who'd betray his friends for a few hundred yen. Once he's brought to justice his group will fall with ease, and the rest of the emboldened villians will fall in line." Aizawa stated definitely.

Izuku and his family grinned at the challenge, as the media wrote down everything they heard. Then the next question came in. "How can you be so calm when one of the kids under your watch was murdered, when you could have prevented it?"

Nezu finally felt the need to step in. "My teachers did everything they could to minimize the casualties, but when events like this happen we need to remember that heros are human to and can't save everyone." The little rodent was shaking. One might find the action to be cute, but with the expression on his face even blind men could tell he was pissed.

All the reporters retreated from the small mammal. Even the greenhorn press backed up a few steps. "W-where was All Might during this ordeal? H-how is UA responding to the villian threat?"

Nezu sighed and Aizawa once again took over. "We are searching everywhere we can for young Toderoki, and All Might is out leading the charge."

Suddenly the channel switched from the conference to the main reporters area. "We're interrupting the conference due to an explosion, that turned into a fight between All Might and an unknown villian."

The screen changed again to show All for One holding back All Might's fist. Izuku was on his feet in an instant, startling everyone. Soei get ready to warp me over there ASAP."

"You want me to what??!"

"Your not going anywhere," Toga told Izuku sternly. "Your not fully healed yet."

Izuku smiled softly, trying to reassure his fiance. "I need to make sure of the out come of this battle. Please don't worry about me I'll wait till the end so they'll be too tired to get me. I'll be careful I just need to make sure All Might doesn't win."

Toga looked like she wanted to argue some more but Jack stepped in. "Don't worry Blondie he's got this. Besides he has a reason to come home, he needs to see you again doesn't he?"

Toga looked around for help, but see saw Jiro and Mei nod reassuringly while Soei just shrugged. "Fine." Then Toga stomped over to Izuku, and poked his chest hard. "But if you don't come home, the first words our child will learn is "Daddy's an asswhole." got it?"

Izuku nodded and kissed her on the forhead. "Love you too." Then he walked over to Soei. "Let's do this."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Izuku ended up in an alley with a perfect veiw of the fight. Soei left as soon as he let go of Izuku and wished him luck. Izuku peered out to see how things would progress.

Toderoki had already escaped and the two were going all out. All Might was throwing high power punches while All for One was countering with his own punches. The ground started to shake as they fought. All for One was clearly mocking All Might as they fought but Izuku was too far away to hear what was being said, but he was enjoying the show.

All for One said something and All Might charged forward pissed off. All for One easily dodged the sloppy punch, and sent All Might flying with one of his own.

The pro was caught midair by an older hero. All Might seemed to be getting a pep talk in the middle of the fight. Izuku edged closer so he could hear what was going on.

All for One spoke as All Might landed in fron of a mountain of rubble. "You know hero's always have a disadvantage. I'm going to use that to get back at you for tearing me from my throne." He drew back his fist to throw a punch, and All Might looked behind him to see some civilians cowering in the path of the attack. He drew back his own fist and prepped himself for the incoming attack.

All Might's fist collided with the shock wave All for One sent his way with a massive boom. When the smoke cleared All Might was still standing, but he looked like a skeleton. All for One was laughing at the hero's pitiful form. "You barely clung to your throne, and you threw those who tried to climb to it at the ground. You drove a boy you thought was worthless to the dirt, and now he's going to take both of our places."

All Might charged forward with a war cry resonating from his lips. "I won't let that happen. He dodged All for One's desperate punch, and threw one of his own. Izuku began to grin sadistically.

 _Flashback:_

Back at the USJ when Izuku was pulling his hand out of All Might's side he let a good size portion of his hand fall into the hero's wound. 'Hehehe that'll be useful later.'

 _Flashback end:_

As All Might's fist got close to All for One's face Izuku took control of the piece of himself in the hero. He forced it into his arm increasing the strength of his punch. Now instead of knocking out All for One like he planned All Might blew his head off.

Everyone's eyes widened as the villian's headless corpse fell to the ground. Izuku smirked and backed up so no one would see him change. He quickly shifted into his Carnage form and hopped over the crowd. 'I need to make this look real.'

Izuku rushed over to the fallen villian and cradled his corpse in his liquid arms. **_"You mother FUCKER!!!"_** Izuku looked up from the body in his arms and glared at the symbol of peace. All Might was startled and lost his hold on his muscular form. It was at that moment One for All disconnected insode him and he could no longer call upon it's power. **_"This man treated me better than almost anyone else in this horrible world, by believing in me, and you killed him. I'll kill you."_** 'I hope I didn't try to over sell it.'

Then before any of the other heros could move in Izuku pounced on the weakened pro. He grabbed his now twig like arms and ripped them off his torso. The sickening pops as the shoulders dislocated, made the crowd flinch away. Soon they were treated to the sound of tissues being ripped apart, followed by All Might's screams of pain. When they turned back Izuku clamped his powerful jaws around the hero's head, and ripped it of the body. Then he let go of the body as blood sprayed from all three of its newest wounds, it hit the ground with a wet splat.

Izuku turned to address the crowds now. **_"You've lost both your symbols tonight. One of which I will mourn, but when I'm done there'll be carnage until I've torn this unjust society down, and built a better one. You have my word on that."_**

Then the heros snapped out of their stupper and rushed Izuku, with Endeavor leading the charge. Izuku took one look at the flaming hero and bolted into the nearest alleyway. As he ran he pulled out his phone. **_"Blackwalk get ready. I'm going to need a way out ASAP."_**

 **Author's Note:**

No I didn't fall off the edge of the planet, but I did start to post this story on Watt Pad. But I don't plan to leave this site so don't worry.

Thanks for all your support.

Dante Out


	30. First Bond

**Author's Note:**

On Wattpad this story is also called Seeing Red so hopefully now you guys can find it if you want to.

Also I won't be working on other stories until I finish this on up so I'll be going between this one and universal viewing. I have a couple of ideas I want to add before I ask which one you want me to turn into a story.

Chapter Thirty

 ** _"Blackwalk I need you to_** ** _hurry up_** Izuku practically shouted into his phone as he dodged a fire ball from Endeavor. He ducked into another alley to see his friend emerge from the shadows. Izuku waved his hand frantically trying to get a hold of Soei so they could leave.

Soei grabbed Izuku's hand with a smirk, that was replaced seconds later with a shocked expression. "I can't warp. What's going on!?"

Izuku winced and dragged Soei as he started to run. **_"It's Eraserhead. I don't know how he got here, but we need to get to a hidden area to get away."_**

They took off down the street ducking under Endeavor's hell flames. Izuku shot a web onto the roof of a nearby building, and yanked Soei up with him by the collar of his ninja outfit. "Ahhh! Carnage what the hell? A little warning next time would be nice."

Izuku pulled the two of them on to the roof top, and started to laugh. **_"Sorry about that, heheheh but you should have seen your face."_** Izuku looked over the edge of the building and saw the hero's who'd been chasing them struggling to find a way up. A ways away Edgeshot was trying to leap from building to building, trying desperately to get to them before they left. **_"Soei let's go before more of these..."_**

A loud bang rang out, and Soei pitched backward off the roof. Izuku turned in time to see Soei's shocked face as he went over the railing. Without hesitation Izuku dove over the railing to catch his friend. As they fell he fired a web to Soei's back, and pulled him into him. The second Izuku grabbed on to Soei's shoulder he felt himself being dragged under Soei's skin.

Soon Izuku disappeared from view, and Soei's eyes snapped open with a sharp in take of breath as the gun shot through his chest closed. He quickly realized he was halfway to the ground. He began to flail his arms wildly until a thin red web shot from his wrist and grabbed a nearby building. He was pulled from his fall into a pendulum swing. As he reached the height of his swing the web retracted into his arm, and his other arm moved seemingly of its own accord to fire off another web. 'What the hell is going on?'

The last thing Soei wanted was a voice in his head. **"I** **have no idea, but I need you to relax and let me be in control.**

'What the? Who the hell are you?'

 **"I'm your conscience and your feeling very guilty about eating the last of Izuku's pizza, last week."**

'What?!!! What's going on? What are you doing?'

 **"Dude chill it's me, Izuku. I don't know how but it seems like my quirk fused us together for the time being. Just keep trying to warp us out of here."**

'You have a lot of explaining to do when we get home."

 **"Yeah no shit, but I don't know much more than you."**

The two bonded mercs let the web retract back into their wrist, and dived to the ground. They rolled on impact and came up sprinting as fast as they could. They left the stunned heros in the dust as they made their way as far from the battle ground as they could. They ran until they suddenly pitched down into the shadows, with one thought running through their bonded minds. 'Hey it worked.'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The two landed face first on to their living room floor when they exited the portal. They slowly pulled themselves off the floor only to have a knife shoved in their face. "Soei were is Izuku?" Came Toga's voice cold, and slow.

They got to their feet and pushed the knif off to the side. "Hey give us a second. We just got home."

"Anyone else notice that he's talking in plurals?" Jiro asked while looking at everyone else in the room.

"Just give us a minute to catch our breath and we'll explain as best we can." They straightened up to their full height.

Toga had gotten sick of waiting for an answer about where Izuku was and threw her knife next to Soei's head.

On instinct their ahand snagged the knife out of the air to everyone's surprise. What really caught their eyes wasn't the catch, but the red blood like substance that was covering their arm. It looked like the goo that makes up Izuku's body when he's in his Carnage form. Toga was livid and now she needed to know what's going on. "Soei explain. Now!"

The red goo kept surging from his arm until a red blob separated itself from him. The blob hit the floor with a loud splat. Jiro backed up while Mei and Toga looked at the red mass curiously. It began to swirl into a miniature tornado that began to take on the shape of a person. When it calmed down Izuku was standing before them in his usual red suit, but he was holding his temples and wincing. "Oh God. I found the backlash of my quirk."

Toga dropped her knife and pulled Izuku into a bone crushing hug. "Thank God your alright. You promised never to scare me like that again."

"I told you I'd be fine, but can we keep the noise down I have a horrid headache."

"NOPE!!" Toga proclaimed loudly which brought Izuku to his knees. "You have some explaining to do."

"Ok ok ok. Just please be a little quieter."

"Fine." Toga said but Mei jumped in. "BUT I MAKE NO PROMISES, SO HURRY."

Never in his life has Izuku covered his ears so fast. "Ok ok ok , just stop." Jiro giggled at the man who seemed so invincible before, that seems like he's now got the world's worst hangover. "Soei got shot and when I went to help him, I kind of fused with him. I don't know how it works but it's really draining." He tried to get back to his feet but passed out cold in Toga's arms, much to her delight.

"Come on let's get my knight in red armor to bed." Toga sighed as she, Jiro, and Mei picked him up and carried him to Toga and his room.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Izuku had been having a wonderful sleep so far. When he blacked out he welcomed sleep with open arms, and a smile on his face. He currently thought that nothing would get him out of his dreams but one sentence from Toga left him more awake then ever before. "Izuku!! Wake up! Somethings wrong with the baby!!"

Izuku's snapped up and looked at Toga concern was the only thing she could see in his eyes. He noticed almost immediately what the problem was. Toga wasn't even through her first trimester (3 months), and instead of having a slight bulge where the baby was starting to form she looked very pregnant. Izuku began to worry as he picked up his fiance, bridal style and headed for the door. "Don't worry baby we're going to a hospital, to get help.

 **Author's Note:**

What did you guys think? I didn't want to leave it on too worrying of a cliff hanger.

Thank you all for your support it means a lot to me.

Dante Out


	31. Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone sorry this'll be a short chapter, that'll explain a few things, and give you some news on the baby.

Now I want to address something I said in a previous chapter's note. I would like it if the comments were kept to constructive criticism, but if you want to tell me my stories are fucking awful. Well I can't stop you so go ahead but if your going do that at least have the balls to post a story of your own. (Not sorry **_Arsinis_** )

(If you can't tell I'm a little petty) Now on with the show.

Chapter Thirty-one

Izuku was pacing around the waiting room with his hands wedged into his pockets. He was waiting for news from the doctor or his mother to arrive, which ever came first. He'd been pacing back and forth long enough that he knew the exact amount of time it took him to cross the waiting room, down to the second. 15 one way and 15 back. He'd been told to wait on account of the fact that they weren't married yet, so he wasn't family in the eyes of the law. He was going for his fifty third lap when the door was tossed open, and Inko walked in followed by Eri.

"Izuku are you ok?" The green haired woman ran up and embraced her son. "Next time I'll need more information than something's wrong I'm taking Toga to the hospital."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the door hoping for any news. "Yeah sorry about that. Hey how'd you know to get Eri?" He turned to the pair in confusion.

"Oh I didn't I called you back to try to get more answers out of you, but who I assume was your babysitter answered and said if I had a chance to get her since she wanted to see you both."

Izuku started to get a little nervous, and Eri came over and tugged on his sleeve. "She talked to Jack." She smiled at him and went to go sit next to Inko.

Izuku sighed and walked to his mother to sit down. "Sorry I didn't tell you too much, but we were in a hurry to get over here."

Inko picked Eri up and set her in her lap. "I understand Izuku but I'd like to know what's going on now."

"Yeah. But I don't know much more than you do. We uh we woke up and Toga was really panicking. She went from looking three months pregnant to nine in minutes, and we don't know what's causing it. I'm worried I might lose her and it'll be all my fault." Izuku began to tear up when he received a smack to the back of his head.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Izuku." Izuku was hearing a voice he didn't expect to today, as Mitsuki had snuck up behind him and heard his crisis, she decided to take matters into her own hands. "Last time I checked it takes two people to make a kid not one, so you can't blame yourself. Besides Toga's a tough girl, who loves you so she has to be crazy enough to stick with you. I doubt she'd leave you for any reason."

Izuku looked up with a small smile on his face. "Thanks auntie I really needed to hear that."

"No problem Izuku. We'll wait here with you till we get some news."

While they were talking Eri was looking from Mitsuki to Izuku not really getting what they were talking about, but was hugging her papa since he was upset. The adults smiled at the innocent little child.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They stayed in the waiting room for what seemed like hours, before a doctor came out to see them. He was slightly shaking, and seemed to be nervously waiting for something. Izuku made a mental note of this behavior, and had a funny feeling that he need to watch the door out of the corner of his eye.

The doctor walked over to their little group, and shifted from foot to foot nervously as he spoke. "We've determined the reason for the young girl's condition during her pregnancy." He paused and gulped nervously. "It seems the baby has already started to develop it's quirk, and it sped up the process of it's development." **(A/N:** Explanation time. Symbiote's reproduce quickly so the child's quirk gave him a symbiote's development.

Izuku started to take more nores on the doctor's odd behavior as it was starting to really put him on edge. "Wait minute. I thought kids were only supposed to develop their quirks after they've been born." Mitsuki said interrupting Izuku's thoughts.

"Well actually that's a misconception since it's extremely rare for a quirk to develop before birth."

"Hey I also noticed you've been calling my grandchild an it. I really want to know what my grandbaby is going to be." Inko said, while hugging Eri who was looking expectantly at the doctor.

"Well I'm sorry but currently there's no way for us to determine the child's gender. Here's the ultrasound results though." He shakily held out a picture, and he seemed to recoil when Izuku took it out of his hand.

The picture showed a mass of goo that looked like Izuku when he lost his shape in his Carnage form. He smiled as he looked at the image, Mitsuki and Inko however frowned as they looked over his shoulder at the image. "It's a boy," Izuku said with such confidence everyone was startled.

"Izuku what makes you say that?" Inko asked confused.

"He's got a mix of my quirk amd his mother's. I can't explain it but I just know." Izuku was still smiling dumbly at the picture. "Hey will Toga be able to come out here soon?"

"Oh uh yeah. We're just finishing up our last test and we'll send her out." Without waiting for a response he ran to the back away from the family.

"Well he seemed uptight," Mitsuki commented.

"Yeah he did." Izuku said while starting to get really nervous. 'They probably figured out who I am because of my son's quirk. When Toga gets out here we need to go fast.'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After a few minutes of waiting impatiently Toga finally walked through the waiting room doors. She was carrying a ultrasound image in one hand, and had a one million watt smile on her face. She waisted no time getting over to Izuku. "Did they tell you?"

"Yeah we're going to have a baby boy." Izuku could hardly contain his excitement, but still couldn't shake a funny feeling he was getting.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" Toga asked in a sassy tone.

"That's what we asked, but he just told us he knew," Mitsuki answered before Izuku.

Toga looked around as if realizing for the first time that they weren't alone. Her eyes landed on Inko and Eri sitting a little ways back. She held out her hand for Eri who ran over to her mom with a smile. "Mama Midoriya thanks for coming to support us."

Inko walked over and hugged her future daughter in-law. "I wouldn't be anywhere else, your a part of my family."

Izuku smiled at this heartwarming scene when the door starting to creep open caught his eye. "Toga," he said as a warning.

Then the door was thrown open and five police officers barged in opening fire. Izuku's hand flattened out and opened up to create a shield, that protected his family from the gun fire. Everyone got behind the shield as Izuku backed them up towards the other door. Izuku pushed everyone through, with Toga being the last one.

She turned to look at him before leaving. "Go Toga. Call Blackwalk, and tell him to help get you out of here. I'll cause a distraction so you can get away."

She nodded slowly, and then kissed him on the cheek. "Please be careful." With that she went through the door while pulling out her phone.

Izuku blushed slightly as she left but turned back to the task at hand. He transformed into his Carnage form, and dropped his shield. **_"You bastards sure have a lot of nerve don't you."_**

 **Author's Note:**

So what do you guys think.

 **Also** **small** **poll:** I'm taking suggestions for their son's real name. Not his codename.

Thanks for your support guys

Dante Out


	32. The Big Reveal

**Author's Note:**

Hey I'm back. I want to thank Cylon One who let me know where a few of my mistakes were in the last chapter. I read through my stories to check for errors, but I'm human and miss stuff. Thanks for letting me know man. (By the way I went back and fixed them.)

After this chapter I'll most likely write a chapter or two for Universal Viewing.

 **WARNING**

 **graffic descriptions of death and murder**

Chapter Thirty-two

 ** _"You_** **_bastards_** **_sure_** **_have_** **_a_** **_lot_** **_of_** **_nerve_** **_don't_** **_you."_** Izuku angrily asked the cops.

"Carnage yesterday you killed the symbol of peace. You won't be going to prison, because for all the people he saved we'll kill you." An officer said as he levelled his shotgun with Izuku's chest, and squeezed the trigger.

As the buckshot passed harmlessly through Izuku he began to grin. **_"How exactly do you plan to do that if All Might couldn't pull it off?"_**

Four of the officers backed up nervously, but the one who shot him stood his ground. "All Might was holding back on you, and you killed a great man because of it. We won't make the same mistake, and you won't leave here alive."

Izuku tried his best to suppress his rage up to this point, but when he realized they took shots at his family and had no way to fight him, he snapped on them. **_"You attacked my family, putting their live in danger?! That's unforgivable, but then you tell me you did it without any way to fight me. You must really want to die in the most painful way possible."_** He took a threatening step forward, and this time everyone took a step back.

"Y-your lying. N-no one's unbeatable. A-all M-might said so." The once brave officer now looked like a terrified shell of himself.

Izuku began to laugh, it wasn't a good natured one but one that was clearly pissed. **_"You believed the words of a dead man more than the fear of the one who killed him?! YOU PUT MY FAMILY IN DANGER I'M GOING TO TEAR OUT YOUR SPINES AND USE THEM AS JUMP ROPES!!"_** With that Izuku lunged at the officers, who unleashed a hail of bullets in a desperate attempt to save themselves.

Izuku leaped over the first officer with his claws in front of him. The officer who he was aiming at screamed as he approached, he unloaded his pistol to.no avail. One of Izuku's clawed hands clamped over the gun crushing it, and it's owners hands to a mess of metal and bloody skin. Izuku's other hand snaked forward as he landed, and stabbed lightly into the officer. His hand curled around the inside of the man's chest, and be grabbed onto his ribcage. An almost inhuman scream of pain filled the air as the officer was lifted off the ground by his ribs. Izuku let his arm go limp and then suddenly yanked it up into the air, causing the officer to drop and suddenly stop. The sudden motion was too much for the poor man's bones which were ripped from his chest, exposing his lungs, heart, stomach, liver and other organs.

He dropped the broken man's body to the ground, then his head exploded from another round of gun fire. Izuku turned to the officer beside him who just took his head off with a shotgun blast, aside from the one who Izuku had been talking to so far he was the only one with a shotgun. Izuku's smile became much more sinister as he jerked the gun from the man's grip. He only had enough time to realize how much danger he was in, but before he could take one step the butt of the gun slammed into his face. He fell to the floor as blood spilled from his broken nose. Before he could get his hands under him in an attempt to stand Izuku brought the butt of the gun down on the back of his head.

The officer crumpled to the ground once more at Izuku's feet. Izuku enjoyed the feeling of the gun in his hand as he swung it down like a club. This time it impacted with a sickening crunch, wood and bone alike gave way under the amount of force Izuku put on them. Izuku lifted the gun and examined the officer, who now had an odd shaped dent in his head, and blood was leaking out of his eyes and mouth. The gun was now just a hunk of scrap as the stock was cracked, and the barrel was bent in a ninety degree angle. ( **A/N:** Remember the police aren't allowed to use their quirks)

Izuku quickly glanced back to his three remaining opponents. The one who seemed so brave at the start had fallen to his knees in despair. The other two didn't seem like it would take to much more for them to turn tail and run. Izuku lept over the kneeling man and landed on one of the last two officers, snapping his spine under the weight. The last man standing turned to run, but he didn't make it three steps before Izuku caught him. Izuku planted his foot into the man's back knocking him to the floor. Then he pinned him to the floor by placing his foot on his right shoulder, he stabbed his other hand into the man's lower back, as he prepared to make good on his earlier threat. His fingers wrapped around the base of the spine, and Izuku began to pull. Screams filled the room as bone was pulled from muscle, and nerves. Soon as the man was thrashing on the ground in pain Izuku felt the spine tear away from the lower piece it had been connected to, and in an instant the man's legs stopped moving. **(A/N:** imagine the scene from Predator the original) Then Izuku adjusted his grip on the spine in his hand, and in one fluid motion ripped it free from it's original spot. When he ripped it out the skull came with it, leaving behind a bloody dripping cavern where it once was. Izuku dropped the spine and kicked the oddly flexible corpse out of his way as he rounded on the last officer.

The man was still on the floor but now he was crying. Izuku grinned as he stalked towards the man, but then an awful smell assaulted his nose. He took a cautionary step back untill he realized the source of the smell. The man who was kneeling before him had pissed himself out of fear. Izuku grunted in disgust and lopped the man's head off his shoulders. 'That's so gross I don't want to deal with that.'

Finally Izuku turned to the door leading to the rest of the hospital, and kicked it open. Just on the other side was the doctor who had been working with Toga. 'Good, he was watching the show.' Izuku reached over and lifted the doctor into the air by his throat. **_"Now then Doc, who all did you tell about me?"_**

Then the doctor answered in a slightly strangled voice. "Just those officers please you have to believe me Mr. Midoriya."

After a moment of consideration Izuku responded. "I believe you." Then before the doctor could respond Izuku slammed his head into a wall killing him instantly. 'Shit those gunshots destroyed my phone so I can't get ahold of Soei. Guess I have to get home the old fashioned way.' Izuku sighed and on the way out he left his calling card.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It took Izuku a lot longer than he thought it would to get home. Almost an hour had gone by since he killed the doctor and started swinging home. As he reached for the doorknob he was filled with a sense of dread. He threw the door open to see his new little family in the living room, pluse Inko and Mitsuki who were tapping their feet in impatience.

Izuku barely made it through the door when the two older women made it over to him with questions. "Izuku what the hell is going on?!"

"Baby you have some explaining to do."

"Who the fuck were those guys?"

"And why did they want to hurt you sweetie."

As the questions began to pile up Izuku started to wave his hands frantically trying to get them to slow down. Everyone else in the room was laughing at Izuku's situation currently. 'Asswholes.' Izuku thought to himself as he capitalized on the moment were Inko and Mitsuki needed to take a breath. "Mom, Auntie give me a minute to explain." Both women calmed slightly, and sat down with Izuku as he explained what he's been up to.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Izuku had a scary moment as after he finished his story both women just staired at him with no reaction. "So umm..." Suddenly Izuku received a slap to the face from Mitsuki. "Yeah. I deserved that."

"OH YOU DESERVE A LOT MORE FOR HIDING THIS FROM US!!!" Izuku flinched since he'd never had Mitsuki so angry at him.

"I agree Izuku, I thought I raised you better than this." Inko added.

"You did just fine mom, but what was I supposed to do? I mean I've got power now so I'm fine, but was I supposed to just turn a blind eye to all the people suffering like I was? I couldn't do that even if I am seen as the villian I don't want my kids to live in a world where you need to have power to be seen as a person."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Toga was watching as Inko and Mitsuki began to rip into Izuku for his methods to change society with amusement. Izuku was trying weakly to defend himself and his methods. Toga was giggling to herself next to Jiro and Mei who were doing the same thing.

Toga continued to laugh, but started to tug at Jiro's sleeve. It took a little while but soon she had the punk rocker's attention. "You should go tell Izuku now," she whispered. "He'll appreciate the save and it'll be really funny."

Jiro's face went unbelievably red when she realized what Toga was talking about. Then after a few moments to steel herself she nodded, still as red as before. She walked over to the three who were still arguing and hadn't noticed her yet.

She got over to them and tapped Izuku's shoulder as she spoke, "I-izuku." He tirned to look at her only for Jiro to cup his face with her hands, and kiss him on the lips for a while. As she pulled away the room went silent, and Izuku was so red he looked like he was broken.

[IzukuMidoriya.exe has crashed]

 **Author's Note:**

Whaddya think guys, you got two reveals for the price of one.

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter but I have a heads up for you. State Track is coming up so my team is working overtime to get ready, myself included. This may or may not delay chapters over the next two weeks. I thank you all for understanding.

Dante Out


	33. Figuring it out

**Author's note:**

Hey guys I'm back, I know this took a while to write for you all. But you are reading the first chapter I've written since becoming an eagle scout. If your wondering it's a lot of paperwork and that took most of my time.

Thank you all for being patient with me. Also I hate when stories get abandon so I'll try to always finish my stories. That said I will be taking a break for a while till everything calms down for a while.

Sorry if you guys thought the chapter would be longer than it is, but for tthe past few weeks I've had very little free time. More often than not the time I do have I sleep through. Turns out working late and getting up early to run, while being an insomniac isn't healthy for you. 0/10 wouldn't recommend.

Chapter Thirty-Three

Izuku sat in the corner of the living room rebooting, while Jiro stood next to Mitsuki and Inko covering her face with her hands. Toga smirked as she pulled Mei over to Jiro. "So how do you feel," she asked in a sing song voice.

"I um, uhhh." Jiro stuttered and then she covered her blush filled cheeks. "What did I just do!!!" Her face went crimson, and her jacks began to spasm rapidly.

"You went over and started to suck face with Izu!" Toga replied bluntly enjoying the other girl's mortified face.

"Ahhhh!!!!" Jiro once again hid her face completely behind her hands. Inko and Mitsuki had their anger completely over shadowed by the new curiosity that came from the situation.

"Umm, would one of you be able to explain what the hell is going on?" Mitsuki said calmly trying to hide her irritation.

Jiro was in no condition to reply and Mei was starting to form a blush of her own, so Toga took over for them. "Well you see these two might have gotten the hots for Izu, after he... borrowed them from UA."

"Wait he kidnapped the two of you?" Inko asked still stunned by everything going on.

"Well he told us we were allowed to leave right away, but he also offered us a job and explained why he did what he does." Mei explained quickly.

"That doesn't change the fact that he kidnapped you!!" Mitsuki yelled at the two.

"B-but we decided to stay," Jiro replied finding her voice.

"And now your considered villians too," Inko said exasperated.

"Technically we're mercenaries," Toga said cheerfully.

"That's not better!!" Mitsuki bellowed at everyone in the room.

"I mean at least we'll do some good things too if we get paid, and it's not like the job is permanent." Jiro said having gotten over most of her embarrassment with this turn of events.

At this moment Jack and Soei where fanning Izuku to make sure he didn't over heat during the reboot. Just then the redheaded boy made a strange dinging noise and snapped awake. "WHAT THE?"

Everyone's eyes snapped onto the boy who'd been out of commission just moments ago.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Jack said with a chuckle.

'We were getting ready to carry you to the nearest Apple store," Soei smirked and poked Izuku's side.

"Come on I just want to understand what's going on," Izuku was yelling at the group before him.

Eri took this time to run over to her papa while still in her PJ's. "Jiro kissed you papa and you blew a fuse," Eri said innocently.

Izuku sighed tiredly. "Ok then can I borrow Jiro and Toga for a minute everyone, we need to discuss this." Without waiting for a reply from anyone he grabbed the two girls and dragged them into the next room.

 **Author's Note:**

Before anyone gets mad I'm sorry this chapter is so short but as I said before I haven't had a lot of time to write and I just got my wisdom teeth removed. I'm on so many pain meds even getting this done was really tiring.

Thanks for your support and I promise the next chapter will be longer, but there will still be a hiatus.

Dante Out


	34. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys I know it's been a while but I'm back. School was starting back up and so am I. Since I am still im school please don't expect scheduled updates, I'll try to update as often as possible but I won't make any promises on when that'll be.

Also whenever I post a new chapter it'll tell you which story is being worked on next (If your on Watt Pad I'll move my other stories over soon).

Finally I won't be starting another story untill I finish the one's I'm currently working on, minis Universal Viewing. Dekupool and Voice of Power are going to be part one in a series for both so don't worry about that.

Chapter Thirty-four

Izuku shut the door behind him, then he turned to the two girls in the room. "Sooo, anyone want to explain to me what's going on?" His gaze shifted between Jiro and Toga as he spoke. "Since Jiro's still breathing, I can assume that you knew about this Toga," He looked pointedly at his fiance with his last comment.

The blonde cat eyed girl refused to meet his gaze, as she was being questioned. "Um I don't know if it's my place to start the explanation," she said while looking at anything but Izuku.

"Hey your just going to throw me under the bus," Jiro protested loudly. While she was trying to get Toga's attention she made the mistake of meeting Izuku's gaze. His ruby eyes practically screamed at her to explain what was going on. Jiro sighed in defeat and steeled herself. "Izuku..."

"Yeah," the crimson haired boy's eyes pleaded for an explanation, and unknowingly he let his gaze pierce the punk rocker girl's heart.

"Damnit," she whispered. Then she took a deep breath, "Izuku I love you!!" She practically yelled the last part out, then her face went red and she refused to meet the boy's startled gaze.

Izuku's eyes snapped over to Toga as she began to speak. "I may or may not have known for a while, and encouraged her to tell you."

Now it was the confused merc's turn to speak. First he looked to Toga, "Why I don't understand?" Then without pause he turned to Jiro who still couldn't look at him, "And for how long?"

Toga who still wasn't flustered replied with ease. "Well Jiro is my friend, and I realized how happy she is around you and you seem to enjoy hanging out with her too. So as your fiance, and as Jiro's best friend I pushed the two of you together. So as long as the two of you still give me the affection I need, I don't mind sharing," as she spoke Toga walked over kissed Izuku and the pushed him towards Jiro to get them to talk.

"Well I umm," Izuku's famous blush had returned, at full force as both girls looked at him expectantly.

"Izuku... it's ok if you don't feel the same way," Jiro said dejectedly.

"NO!! That's not it at all. It's just kind of a lot to process. I think your amazing, I mean you adapted so well here, and you make everyone around you happy. I have to be pretty dumb to not to notice how great you are." Izuku was look at Jiro with a serious expression as he tried to banish her insecurities.

Jiro smiled at the crimson haired boy, and threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks Izuku, that means so much to me. So does this mean?" She let her question hang in the air, as if she was scared to hear the answer.

Izuku sighed and the smiled lightly. "If that's what the two of you want, then I have no problem with it." He lightly hugged Jiro back as he spoke.

"Well then," Toga said as she joined the hug. "Now that we're all in this together," She pulled both teens closer so they could hear her seductively whisper. "Strip"

Izuku and Jiro both gulped. 'What did I get myself into,' Izuku thought as both girls looked at him expectancy.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inko and Mitsuki were still waiting for Izuku in the living room. Everyone else relaxed when the three left. Soei and Mei were watching TV. Jack was helping Eri doodle in her coloring book.

"WHAT IS TAKING THEM SO LONG?!" Mitsuki asked as she started to lose he patience.

Jack handed Eri a new crayon. "Here Eri I think your drawing might need more pink" Eri smiled and started coloring with the new crayon. "Knowing Toga the three of them won't be out here anytime soon." Jack told Mitsuki, and Inko without looking away from Eri's drawing.

"What are you talking about?" Inko asked cautiously.

Soei looked over to make sure Eri wasn't paying attention before answering. "Let's just say Toga's the reason Izuku's room is soundproofed. So you might just want to go to bed for now. Guest rooms are down the hall and to the right," he said as he pointed to a hallway behind him.

Inko and Mitsuki walked down to the rooms too stunned to really process this new information, they just decided to get more answers tomorrow.

 **A/N:**

So I know it's been a while since I have published an update but what did you guys think?

Thank you all for being so patient with me, I'll always post the info on the next updates in the bottom note but for now I plan to work on Seeing Red. (If your on Watt Pad and my sotries not there yet I'll try to move them over soon)

Thank you all for reading

Dante Out


	35. The Day After

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys this note won't be too long I just was letting you know some things I hadn't made common knowledge yet. Voice of Power and Dekupool ar going to be Multi book series, so when those book say complete there will be another one coming out eventually. I just wanted to let you know the plan for those because I got asked if they would be long or short series.**

 **Lastly this chapter is a little fluff setting up the end game. So without further ado.**

 **Chapter** **Thirt** **y-five**

Izuku opened his bedroom door and crept out as quietly as he could. 'I'm going to surprise them', the red haired boy thought to himself as he snuck into the kitchen. His plan was to quickly make breakfast and surprise Jiro and Toga, but went he stepped into the kitchen he noticed someone that would make him change his plans. Eri had her step stool out and had stacked a few books underneath it, she was trying to reach the top shelves and grab some of the cooking supplies.

"Eri what are you doing," Izuku wasn't angry but he was definitely worried that his daughter would get hurt.

Eri's attention snapped onto Izuku instantly. "Papa your up?" She sounded disappointed.

"Yeah but you didn't answer me Snowflake," Izuku was trying to sound stern, but was failing since they both knew if Eri smiled at him he'd cave on whatever he told her to do.

"Well you always make breakfast for me and Mama, so I wanted to make some for you." Eri stared at the floor but it was hard for Izuku to tell if it was because she was embarrassed or because she knew she wasn't supposed to be using the kitchen without help yet, was hard for Izuku to tell but he didn't really care.

"Come on Snowflake why don't you help me make breakfast today." Izuku walked over and picked Eri off her step stool and grabbed a few bowls off the shelf she was trying to reach. "So what do you think we should make Snowflake?"

Eri started to grin from ear to ear. "We should make waffles and carmel apples papa." She said as she followed Izuku skipping.

"Hmm. Waffles we can manage but I don't know about the carmel apples." Izuku spoke lightly as he set out the bowls and measuring cups.

Eri puffed out her cheeks in a pout. "Apples," she spoke in a quick and stubborn tone, that made Izuku smirk.

"We'll see what we can do Snowflake," Izuku said as he kissed the top of her head, causing Eri to smile.

Then Izuku heard someone clear their throat behind him, he whirled around to see his mother watching the two of them. "It reminds me of when you were little and wanted to help me," Inko said softly.

Eri looked behind her and smiled. "Grandma you should help us too," she said cheerfully. Izuku smiled and waved his mother over to join them too.

A slight smule adorned Inko's face as she walked over. "I'd love to cook with you two." Then she took the flour out of Izuku's hands, "besides I need to make sure he doesn't burn everything," she told Eri with a smirk.

Izuku smiled unable to even fake a frown, "thanks for helping out mom."

Inko just looked over and nodded with a smile.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They hadn't even been cooking for ten minutes and they already started messing around. It all started with Eri bugging Izuku about the carmel apples. The crimson haired boy picked up a small pinch of floir and tossed it into his daughter's face, "hehe now you really look like snow Snowflake."

Eri didn't say anything but picked up a fistful of flour. Izuku saw the danger approaching, and his eyes widened. "Hey wait a min..." He didn't get to finish as he got a face full of flour. After coughing for a minute Izuku could focus on Eri, and Inko's laughter.

"Now the two of you match." Inko said while laughing. It was true Izuku's normally red and black hair was now white as snow, along with his face.

Izuku and Eri looked at each other for a few seconds and then smiled. "Well if we match then you should too," the two of them said together. Inko smirked as she closed the lid on the waffle maker, then she suddenly whirled around and threw flour at Izuku and Eri.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After almost an hour the three had finished cooking breakfast and coloring each other, as well as the kitchen. Izuku smiled at his adopted daughter and his mother. "Ok Eri why don't you go with grandma and get cleaned up," he said calmly.

"Ok," Eri replied giggling as she took Inko's hand and left the kitchen.

Inko looked back and smiled at Izuku, 'at least he's becoming a good dad'.

After the two left Izuku's whole body became the same black and crimson as his hair. Suddenly the flour covered surface started to shift pulling the flour into the shifting liquid, and depositing it in a pile on the counter. After he was clean Izuku's body stopped moving and returned to it's original look. 'You know I never realized how useful a liquid body is, but I guess it lets me keep myself clean'. Then he picked up the waffles that had been sparred from the flour war, and headed to his room.

As soon as he entered the room he realized only one of it's occupants was currently awake, as Toga was sitting up staring at him. "I knew it," she whispered fist pumping at the sight of the food.

Izuku chuckled, "our daughter helped me make this I hope you guys enjoy."

"Eri helped make this? And there aren't any sparkles in it?"

Izuku tried really hard not to laugh as he remembered Eri's first try at cooking. **(A/N:** I shit you not I've seen little kids try this. **)** "She hasn't done that since then and you know it," he said clearly amused.

As he finished speaking Jiro began to stir from her slumber. "mmm. Good morning" as she spoke she sounded extremely groggy.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Izuku replied with a smirk, he knew full well what was about to happen.

It took the punk rocker only a few seconds to turn bright red as she recalled the events from last night. "I um I... Am I dreaming?"

Toga leaned over and pinched Jiro's cheek. "I don't think so," she said with a pout.

As Jiro rubbed her cheek Izuku looked over to his fiance curiously. "Toga what's wrong."

The blond haired girl looked up at him. "I can't go on missions with you, and you kept me out of last night's more strenuous activities, and it makes me feel so left out." When she finished her mini rant she was pouting to herself, and Izuku was smirking.

"Ok then," he said as in one fluid motion he handed Jiro a tray of food and sat next to Toga with her tray on his lap. "Then how about this," he said smiling and he began to feed the blonde haired girl, as she snuggled into his side.

The three of them sat together simply enjoying the food and eaxh other's company, untill the phone began to ring. "Damn it," Izuku whispered 'who is it?' He flipped the phone over and the name on the screen read Shigaraki. Izuku sighed and answered. "Hey man not the best time."

"Sorry Izuku, I just needed to talk to you about the League."

"Yeah what do you need?" Now Izuku was genuinely curious.

"I think I want to disband it because we lost sensie," Shigaraki replied in a depressed voice.

 **A/N:**

That's all for now folks. I didn't plan for it to take this long to write but my school work started to pile up, (mostly because I procrastinated). I think I'll be posting on Universal Viewing next and then after a bit of that I'll come back to Seeing Red.

Thank you all for your support.

Dante Out


	36. Notice

Hey everyone guess who's not dead. Now I want to apologise for my inactivity I planned to go through my stories quickly with some beta readers I knew in real life, but our schedules didn't match up well so we haven't gotten too much done. While I still plan to fix my stories I'll try to still continue to write now.

Originally I planned to start at the beginning of my spring break but I started a new medication, and it negatively affected me. I ended up being super depressed and couldn't get the motivation to write. I'm better now and hoping to upload by next Sunday, that's not concrete but it's the hope.

Thank you all for understanding Dante Out.


	37. Lots of Explanations

**Author's Note:**

 **Ladies and gent's I'm back and more fucked up than before so here we are. If my writing suddenly turns very dark then I had a bad day (was depressed) so be warned about that. Not to worry though I still plan to finish this story.**

 **I also plan to go back through this story removing the author's note chapters, and fixing grammar issues but that won't happen till my beta readers can get to it or I get new betas to help me out. Doesn't matter too much but thank you all for being so patient with me** **.**

 **And a special thanks to void_boi65 (Wattpad) being called a God is probably one of the nicest complements my works have gotten and it meant a lot after a bad week.**

 **PS: Yes I go through and read all the reviews I might not respond to all of them but I do read them.**

 **Chapter Thirty-six**

Izuku looked at his phone in shock long after he had hung up, he didn't even respond to his two lovers trying to get his attention as his shocked expression became a shit eating grin. He quickly dressed himself before returning to the world around him. He sheepishly glanced over at Toga and Jiro, "sorry about that something really important came up. Normally I'd say it could wait, but if all goes well we might be able to get Toga to a real hospital without getting arrested when the baby's due," he said softly as he gave the cat eyed girl a gentle smile.

"Hey wait a minute you never told me what your whole plan was!" Jiro whined.

"And you never really answered my question of why you fell for me, I guess we both have some explaining to do later." He gave the Earphone Jack quirk user as sly smile before he started to dial up someone on his cellphone. He puts the phone to his ear and waits for a moment as the room went quiet. "Hey Kurogiri I need you to open a portal outside my house. … You know exactly where it is, I know sensei had you track my phone so don't toy with me. I need to see your boss soon unless you want to be out of a job."

A purple misty portal opened at one end of the room, which Izuku glared at the second it appeared. "No sense of tact at all," he whispered under his breath. "I'll see you two later, and don't worry Jiro I'll explain everything when I get back." With that the redheaded boy jumped into the portal.

Toga started to pout as soon the boy left "He didn't even kiss us goodbye."

Jiro sighed, "you know he's doing this for your sake right?"

"I know I just want him to be safe and, _sniff_ , I miss him already." Toga began to tear up and quickly took refuge in Jiro's arms.

"Haaaa." 'Why do you always have your mood swings the second Izuku leaves? Am I going to be like that when ….' Jiro's face slowly began to turn crimson as she rubbed the back of the girl clinging to her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku stepped out of the portal and into the other bar he'd become very familiar with the League's back up base. It took him all of two seconds to spot the first true villain he'd ever called friend sitting by himself nursing a beer. He nodded to Kurogiri and walked past all the people to get to Shigaraki, ignoring the glares of people who thought he didn't belong. He'd made it about halfway across the room before someone caused a scene, "your one of Carnage's lackey's aren't you, two of our people were murdered in our last operation together without explanation. Heroes don't work like that and now you think you can waltz in and collect a reward? I say we send you back to Carnage in a body bag for what you freaks did." Izuku glanced behind him at the lizard like man yelling at him.

At least the yelling had paid off in one way it had gotten Shigaraki's attention, the teal haired man slowly turned around. "Spinner leave him alone," his voice was soft and the depression could be heard from a mile away. "Izuku's worth more to me than you are so if he killed you, you'd be on your own." His red eyes leveled with the lizardman causing him to back down.

Izuku gave a sympathetic smile to his friend while he did feel bad for causing his friend pain he didn't regret it for a moment. 'this is necessary All for One and All Might were too dangerous to be left alone I couldn't let them ruin my perfect world. But the least I can do is clean up my mess and help my friend.' He let his hand fall onto Shigaraki's shoulder, "ya look like shit."

A chuckle escaped the older boy. "Yeah I guess your right." He looked back down into his drink like it held all the answers.

Trying not to let his friend dwell in his thoughts **(A/N:** What my friends did for me not the pool but keeping me from my thoughts **)** Izuku picked up a pool stick, and tossed it to the teal haired villain. "Hey how bout a quick game?" Then he tossed two gloves he'd cut all the fingers out of except for the pinkies. "Now you can't disintegrate the pool que."

Izuku was given a rare calm smile from his friend as he put the gloves on. "You know what that sounds nice."

After three games everyone else left, and Izuku was setting up the table while Shigaraki got ready to break. Izuku finally decided to cut to the chase without anyone else around. "So want to talk about it," he asked as he removed the triangle.

"Talk about what," the older boy asked feigning ignorance.

Refusing to let him off the hook Izuku pressed on, "disbanding the League, ring any bells?"

Instead of answering directly Shigaraki focused on the que ball, "Hey do you know where I was before sensei found me?" Shigaraki paused and looked at his redheaded friend before continuing. "I was orphaned in a hero fight, and everyone always blames the casualties on the villains you know." Izuku nodded prompting him to go on, "Well it wasn't that villains fault I lost my family it was the stupid fucking hero. He didn't give a shit about the bystanders and attacked with his full strength, against a villain with a shitty stretching quirk. He killed the villain and six bystanders just because he could." Shigaraki then took a long pause to reign in his temper. "I was left starving and on the street since no one wanted a kid who's quirk was as dangerous as mine and who had no control over it. I was half dead when sensei found me, he took me in and taught me himself. I knew what he did was seen as wrong by the world but I didn't care because for the first time since that incident there was someone who gave me a family and a purpose." Shigaraki's sad crimson eye's met Izuku's sympathetic ruby ones, "what am I supposed to do now that I lost my family and my purpose again? Was I just not strong enough to protect them?" He started to scratch his neck making it bleed, "I'm not sure I want to live like this anymore."

Determination rolled over Izuku, determination to keep his friend out of that place he'd gone through not to long ago, the line of thinking that had unlocked his quirk in the first place. He set the triangle he'd been holding up to this point down and stalked over to his friend. Izuku's fist fell onto Shigaraki's head quickly and without warning, "the hell are you thinking. Sensei would be ashamed if he heard you talking like that, he saved you and gave you a purpose, yes. But that purpose wasn't to mindlessly do what he told you. He's gone and he's not coming back, but your still here you can still make a difference. How are my kids going to grow up not knowing their Uncle Shigaraki?"

Shigaraki stared in shock, never before had Izuku in his regular form ever raised his voice to him, and never had he sounded so mad. Unsure of him self Shigaraki meekly whispered back, "then what am I supposed to do?"

"Live your life the way you think is right, and don't push people away because your scared to lose them cherish them while they're still with you." Izuku sighed and smiled at the older boy, "and don't worry about your life's purpose you don't have to know it you just have to keep looking, but there will always be a place for you in our group, because no one can make it alone."

Shigaraki paused for a moment then held out his hand to Izuku. Izuku reached for the handshake only to be pulled into a hug. "Thanks for letting me rant to you, Izuku means a lot." He then pushed the younger boy back to arms length. "I don't have all the answers yet, but you've given me a lot to think about and I'll contact you again when I get my thoughts together." Izuku nodded and turned to leave, "Hey Izuku did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you asked how your kids would grow up without their Uncle Shigaraki."

"Of course."

"Hehe. I've never had a brother before, glad it was you."

Izuku smiled and opened the door to leave. "Yeah me too."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the second time in that morning Izuku stepped through a purple portal linked to his home. "Kurogiri really needs to learn personal space."

He got about four steps after the portal closed till he felt two hands land on his shoulders, then one of the two voices he was dreading spoke to him. "Izuku it's time to talk, and you aren't getting out of it this time."

Izuku slowly turned around and looked back at his mother and unofficial aunt. "What about Auntie?" He was trying to act cute to at least lessen his torment.

"Well Carnage, lets talk about your recent activities." Mitsuki wasn't letting him off easy and grabbed his ear in an attempt to make him compile, only for her hand to pass through a red liquid. "Your going to tell us everything you've been up to now." Her motherly tone that seemed to force all naughty children into compliance seemed to still have its hold on Izuku as he stared at the ground.

"Where should I start?"

"Why don't you start at the beginning of all of this." His mother said while gesturing around them vaguely.

"That's a long way back." Izuku sighed and then sat on the couch prompting the two women to do the same, his mind was already working overdrive trying to figure just how much to tell them. "Well it I guess it started when I didn't get my quirk."

"Little far back Izuku," Mitsuki sighed.

"But it's important since that's when the world turned against me." Now he had both mother's attention as his depressed tone lured them in and no one noticed the pink haired girl hiding just around the hall listening in. "The second Katsuki found out I wasn't going to get a quirk he turned our peers against me, and the teachers didn't care about the quirkless reject being bullied. That was almost 13 years of my life, **(he's 17 going on 18 and it started after age 4)** there's no way to see things the same way after that. Everything came to a head my last year of junior high when Katsuki told me if I wanted a quirk so bad I should jump off our school roof. After years of feeling so powerless I thought that might truly be the best option." Izuku took a breath letting the information sink in with his listeners. "When I hit the ground I splattered completely, I'd never felt something quite as painful as that moment. My quirk activated and it began to dissolve every part of my body into the goo it is now, I wasn't able to move or even scream as every part of me was torn apart and remade. I nearly lost myself in it all the only thing I could focus on was a promise I made to myself before I jumped. "If I end up with I quirk, I don't care what I have to do I won't let the world stay as rotten as it is." Izuku paused smiling sadly to his mother. "I didn't realize how messed up the world truly was when I made that promise, but I'd been forged around it and even now it's like an ache in the back of my mind that won't leave no matter how much I get blown apart. I tried to save someone, but I look like a villain so without a hero license to prove I'm not heroes don't bother to look any further, even All Might wasn't an exception. He attacked me in a heart beat."

After an extended pause Mitsuki finally spoke up, "so you became a villain?"

"There were too many rules around heroes and politics, no one wants things to change when they have power. Why would they when they can watch it all from their ivory towers? I'd rather be seen as a monster than to sit back and say I watched. I only saw one option, to tear the fat bastards who run the show down and build a new Japan from the ground up, on the ashes of the old one." Inko who never expected to hear her son talk about revolution fainted on the spot, and Mitsuki kept her upright. "She never saw anything from the news about me did she?"

"How could she you know how your mother gets." Mitsuki sighed, "you and I will continue this conversation later, I need to take care of Inko for now." She gave Izuku a pointed look till he nodded, satisfied Mitsuki lifted her friends legs and laid her on the couch to rest. Once she was done she began to head to her guest room still unsure if she needed to contact the authorities. Deep in thought she failed to notice the flash of pink hair that disappeared down the hall in front of her.

Izuku sighed again, but smiled to himself. "I promised Jiro we could talk later, guess now's as good a time as any since that's what I've been doing all day." With that thought in mind he stood and began to search for his other girlfriend, a term that was still strange to him.

 **A/N:**

Hey guys almost didn't make it were you worried? I'm going to address a few thing people complained about in the comments while I was gone.

I went way back into the comments and people were complaining that they didn't know Izuku's motivation I was trying to keep it hidden like his full plan for a suspenseful reveal. What did you all think?

Why Izuku acts the way he does was another thing people were upset about. In the comics Carnage is a flawed symbiote who was broken by the thoughts of his first host when they bonded, and they became a message he couldn't get rid of in his brain. Izuku's thoughts when he changed were I don't care what I have to do to fix the world, so that be came his message. His final plan (Next Chapter) is a big reason as to why they affect him that way.

People also complained about how after his first partner's betrayal he trusted again too easily. Izuku's philosophy is I'll trust anyone once, but if they break my trust they won't be able to do it again. One could say one of his flaws is he doesn't care who he tells certain things to, because in his mind it doesn't matter he can just kill them not like many (if any) heroes could stop him.

Finally (for now) the reasons Jiro decided to stick around will be coming up in the next chapter as well as why she threw away her chance at a hero career.

Thank you all for reading Dante out.


	38. Important Notice

_**Important please read!**_

Hello everyone it's Dante first off this isn't a notice saying I'm done writing, but it is just as important. I spent a lot of last night comforting a friend who was going to give up writing her fics because of all the hate she got in the comments. What the fuck is wrong with you people? I had to calm down someone who I care for and convince her not to give up, that was someone who wanted a career in writing ( **I was asked not to reveal a name so don't ask for one** ). I don't care if my stories get hate, but some people really do. But not one of you knows who it is your commenting to, and this has been bugging me for a while. You don't know who they are, where they come from, or what their emotional state is. Now I know there are authors like me and BoredAndSleepy who don't care to much, yeah we look through the comments, but an insult or two doesn't bother us, but there are people out there who do care and it truly can cut deep for them. I may make jokes and be a bit dark at times but this is something I draw the line on, because what do you get by tearing down something someone worked hard on just to hurt them? So before you post something on someone's story they've worked hard on please think first especially now during this stressful time.

Now I implore any other authors reading this to post something maybe not exactly like this but at least similar to get the message out there. I don't want to have to keep my friends from giving up there dreams because I shouldn't have too, not for something as stupid as this. If you don't like the story just leave, you don't know if someone is depressed or even suicidal and if your words caused them to do something rash, then in my eyes it's no better than if you did it to them yourself. I've lost to many friends to suicide from bullying, and belittlement to sit back and not say anything.

Lastly as a personal request from me if you see someone getting a lot of hate in the comments leave something nice you don't know how much that can mean to them.

Thank you all for listening to me and please stay healthy.


	39. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone I wanted to thank you on behalf of my friend, for all of your kind words. for those of you on Fan Fic she saw your messages personally and they really brightened her day, and for those of you on Wattpad I sent her screen shots of them. Thank you all she's doing better and is going to continue to write after a short break for now.

I feel like just leaving my note on that happy thought and just jumping into the story so here we go.

 **Chapter Thirty-seven**

Izuku walked past the guest rooms, and came to a stop in front of a purple door that had become Jiro's room. He hesitated for a moment before pressing a button beside the door. The hallway was completely quiet for a few seconds before the door opened allowing Izuku to look into the room. The walls were covered in purple, soundproof panels that had instruments hanging off of them. Per Jiro's request her room had been soundproofed so she could practice during the night without waking Eri. Coming back to his senses Izuku focused on the punk rock girl standing in the door. "We need to talk," his voice came across far more serious than he meant for it to, and a look of worry crossed Jiro's face.

"Sure come in," She stepped a side letting him into the room. As she shut the door he walked over and sat on her purple bed, then he noticed much to his amusement that her pillows were shaped like musical instruments. Jiro came over and sat down next to him and nervously fiddled with her jacks. "So what's up is something wrong."

Finally realizing why she looked so nervous Izuku back peddled fast. "No, No everything's, I just promised you some answers and I had a few questions for you."

Relief flooded her face as what she thought was coming turned out to be nothing. "I-I thought that you were rethinking things because yesterday happened so fast."

"No I was following through with my promise to tell you everything," Izuku pulled the punk rocker into a quick hug, before holding her at arms length. "But first you need to tell me everything."

"Like what?"

"Like why you were so willing to give up on your bright future to help me?" Izuku's intense stare made Jiro look away quickly in embarrassment. "You have to be 100% honest with me."

"I didn't want too up until you saved me in the forest, at least I didn't want to be a part of all of this," She vaguely gestured around them. "I was willing to be around you after a while, when I saw how kind you seemed to be, but I was terrified how could the kind boy I saw be capable of the atrocities that had your name smeared near them?" She took a breath calming herself before carrying on, "When we were in the forest I was still looking for any opportunity to run, but then you stepped in-between me and Mei, and that fire villain. No one's ever done that for me before, I've always been a bit of a tom-boy," she gestured to her clothes, and her self. "No one not even my parents have really ever treated me like a girl, but you did. Without asking me to change anything you gave me the same curtsies you gave Toga or Mei, and I wasn't treated like you thought of me as one of the boys like my old friends at UA did. Aside from the perverts," She muttered the last bit darkly. "I've never had someone protect me before, I never in all my life had a knight in shining armor, or in this case shiny red skin, but it made me feel special. I decided then that if you were willing to risk your own safety for me you couldn't be as bad as everyone said, and it was about then I developed feelings for you." She smiled at him sweetly nuzzling her head into his shoulder as they sat side by side on her bed. "Now I don't care what I turned my back on because I'm happy with you. But I have to ask did you feel the same about me?"

Izuku let out a sigh, "I'd be lying if I said I'd only ever saw you in a professional light, but I had Toga so I left things alone. I refuse to be the person to cheat on his partner or now partners, like my father did. I want to be faithful, and I want to be there for my kids."

Jiro nodded in understanding, "that's why Toga had to push me at you, she knew you wouldn't do anything on your own?"

"Yeah, when we first started, well I first started to see her in a romantic light I told her about my family life. I guess you get to hear it now, but just to tell you what I told Toga I don't plan to be anything like that bastard. He married my mother and as far as we could tell stayed faithful for all of two months, he kept it from her of course but when she had me he was gone on "business" more often. He got sloppy and my mom started to suspect something was up, they both got super distant, and my mom cried more often. When I turned four and it was said I was quirkless … "

"Wait you were quirkless then what do you call your powers?"

"I only got my quirk from trying to kill myself, my theory was that the adrenalin acted in a way with my DNA to keep my brain alive long enough that when it's code started to breakdown it made a quirk. I was alive while my brain started to rot **(A/N:** Brain cells start to decay very quickly and that's where Izuku's quirk started. Without oxygen intake (meaning none in your lungs and little in your blood) the brain starts to die in under five minutes **)**. Anyways he found out and came home with his newest girl to rub it in my mom's face got his shit and left."

Jiro's sharp intake of breath cut him off from continuing his story, "that bastard how dare he." Jiro moved from leaning on the red haired boy to hugging him. "I know you Izuku maybe not as long as Toga, but long enough to know that's not who you are."

Izuku smiled and returned the hug, "thanks Jiro, but there's more to this than just why it effects how I want to act in a relationship, it's also a big [art of why I'm going the direction I am."

Jiro nodded before releasing the boy, "hey Red?"

Izuku smirked at his new pet name, before giving a playful reply. "Toga calls me Izu, you call me Red, my mother refers to me as some variation of sweetheart more often than not, and Eri calls me papa, guess I'll never hear my name around my family."

"Looks like your stuck with nicknames forever, but um what happened to your father? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't care. He died when I was ten I think, long before I had my quirk and could kill him myself. The girl he was with liked to party, so did her actual fiancé, but they tried to scam the wrong people, and my dad got killed with her. Served him right but now that he's gone I find myself disappointed I couldn't show him how strong I've gotten before sending him to hell."

"You said that your story was a big reason as to why you're doing things the way you are, care to explain," Jiro asked trying not to let Izuku dwell on those thoughts.

"Yeah, but my story wasn't over. There was a reason I hated Bakugo so much and attacked him so violently at the USJ. Up until we were four years old we were best friends, but when he found out I wouldn't get a quirk he decided that he didn't want to be friends with someone who would drag him down. He turned everyone against me, anyone who got close to me he'd threaten with his quirk till they were joining in on tormenting me, and to make matters worse the teachers let it go since they thought if Bakugo liked them he'd be good for their reputations."

"That's horrible, how could anyone do that to a child?"

"The world is cruel and heartless if you let it, it will tear you apart with out hesitation. All of the torment taught me the worlds one undeniable truth, if you want people to listen you need to have power, and show them your not scared to use it in the cruelest of ways. But I don't think I need to keep doing this forever, I've made my point on how dangerous I can be, now I need to get everyone to listen."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to take over Japan, I'll be the first Emperor of Japan in almost a thousand years **(A/N:** The year of bnha was never given as far as I remember **)**." Izuku's face was a mask of calm hiding any emotions he had about his plan.

"Will you keep doing all of this if you become Emperor?"

"There were philosophers a long time ago that said all rulers had a powerful tool at their disposal, but it was the mark of a great ruler to only have to use that tool once. Do you know what they were talking about?" Izuku questioned and when Jiro shook her head he carried on. "They were talking about the use of cruelty I'm using my one use now hopefully I won't need it again to lead Japan down the right path."

Staring at him with a sense of awe Jiro started to smile, "I knew you were a good person at heart Red, maybe not everyone can see it but I can. So what's this right path you want to send Japan down?"

"I want to create a society where people aren't punished for being themselves so long as they aren't using their gifts to hurt others, like how we were before quirks. I also want to make heroing less of an idolized profession than it is. They should be civil servants not rock stars, and people should be allowed to not be judged based off how their quirks seems but by how they use it. Judgement only based off the contents of one's character."

"Those are all great things to say Red but they're harder to put into practice than that, did you have a plan to get all that done?"

"I've had plenty of time to mull it all over. First would come the banning of hero merchandise, followed swiftly by a requirement that once a situation is handled the heroes aren't able to dump off responsibilities such as paper work onto the police to talk to the press. They need to do that themselves instead of trying to seek the lime light. Then we'll need to rework the ban on public quirk use, as well as to create government run facilities to reform villains instead of shoving them back onto the street like we've been doing. There's so much more that needs to change after that, but it will have to wait till I can see how the laws have been worded personally."

"You really have given it a ton of thought haven't you Red. Well we can work on all your plans later now I need a nap," and with that Jiro flopped backwards pulling Izuku with her.

"Yeah me too, I've had a long day so far."

 **A/N**

Done, so I wrote most of this (almost all) of this chapter starting at 12AM Monday since I can't sleep and I stay up till my body shuts down. So if there's anything really wrong with it I'm sorry.

I hope all of you enjoyed it, and here's a link to an image fit my week after I posted the last chapter. https / /pin . it /6LBvSJJ (get rid of the spaces, and add a colon after https, Fan fic didn't like the link)

Thank you all for reading Dante Out.


	40. Buried Truths

**Author's note:**

Hey everyone I'm bad to my normal self so after this chapter I plan to get back to our regularly scheduled violence after this last fluffy chapter which is the set up. If you can't tell ladies and gents we're nearing the end.

I have way too many ideas for new stories and I can't wait to get started but they definitely won't be for the faint of heart. Also I decided to make Dekupool a story I update sporadically sorry for any inconvenience.

 **Chapter Thirty-eight**

Izuku woke up to two familiar weights on his arms and one less familiar one on his chest. He craned his neck to see Eri curled up like a cat on his chest silently staring at him, with watery eyes. Feeling his protective dad side spring up he whispered to her, "Snowflake what's wrong?"

The response he got was delayed by a few whimpers and half sobs, his protective instincts began to flare. Finally he was able to understand Eri enough to realize what was wrong. "I had a-a-a n-nightmare. I-I was back in the room again, t-they were h-hurting me." she started to sob silently.

Looking to his left then his right Izuku realized that even though they had his arms captured it wouldn't wake Toga who came to find them, or Jiro to remove his arms so long as he didn't jostle them too much. allowing his arms to become liquid he slide them free, and began to cradle his adopted daughter. His back became liquid allowing him to slide off the bed without disturbing the two sleeping girls. He stood up carrying Eri with both arms and keeping her close to his chest. He opened the door to Jiro's room silently exited and closed the door just as silently. He carried Eri who was still snuggled against him back to her room not noticing the blonde who was following him. He opened the door to Eri's room and glanced at her "bed", now she really just slept in a pile of stuffed animals. He sat down on the pile as Eri snuggled herself back in half buried in the stuffed toys. "I'll stay right here till you fall asleep Snowflake you have nothing to worry about."

Eri nodded her eyes already growing heavy and before too long she was once again in the land of sleep. Izuku was still sitting by his daughter's bed when he spared a glance at the door. "You weren't very sneaky when you opened the door so you might as well come in," He whispered.

The door opened slowly revealing one Mitsuki Bakugo, who walked in and sat next to Izuku silently. "You know your a good parent," she too was trying to keep Eri from waking.

"I can only try to be better than my father."

"Considering you're still here I'd say you've done that."

Izuku looked at her skeptically then turned his gaze back to his sleeping daughter, "you didn't follow me to see how I was doing as a parent did you?"

"No but it's not exactly unrelated to kids-"

"You want to know what happened to Katsuki," Izuku finished for her.

"All things considered you have to at least know something right?"

"Yeah I know exactly what happened."

"You killed him didn't you?" When Izuku looked back her eyes betrayed more sadness than anger.

"You're not mad about that?"

"Hell yeah I'm mad but I can't say he didn't earn your hatred or that he didn't do something else to deserve death." Her sad eyes begged him for answers.

Izuku sighed, "your right I never wanted to kill him but he hated me for being better off than him. He wanted to make me suffer for it, and he went after the things that make my life worth living." Izuku brushed his hand through Eri's hair with a warm smile on his face.

Misunderstanding what he meant Mitsuki questioned him. "Is Toga alright?"

"He didn't get that far he hurt Eri, and I killed him for that. She was running ahead of me and Toga and he lashed out at her." Izuku's expression morphed into a snarl, "I failed my daughter, I couldn't protect her."

"You didn't fail her, and you did what any parent of a young child would do in that situation, Lash out at the one who hurt their baby." Mitsuki paused while looking at Izuku, "while I understand why it happened I can't say I forgive you for what you did Izuku."

"I never planned to ask you too." Izuku sighed again and looked at Mitsuki, "you should get some rest now."

Mitsuki nodded and headed for the door, before leaving she gave Izuku a few parting words. "If you ever want my forgiveness I want you to do something for me. Love your family and don't let them live in a world that made what happened to my son possible." With that she was gone.

"Trust me I'll never let that happen."

 **XXXXX** **XXXXX** **XXXXX** **XXXXX** **XXXXX** **XXXXX** **XXXXXXXXXX**

The League of Villains' bar was unusually quiet as Shigaraki sat by himself pondering over what Izuku had told him. Kurogiri was watching him as he cleaned another glass. The door to the bar slammed open and the lizard like man named Spinner walked through. "BOSS WE NEED TO TALK." He slammed the door behind him and the smell of alcohol lingered around him, more heavily than anywhere else in the bar. He stopped yelling as he drew closer, "everyone's been talking and other than the disastrous attack on the summer camp we haven't done anything. More of our people were killed or maimed in one go than any other side and Carnage had to clean up for you, and since then all you've just been moping around. We want a change in leadership."

Kurogiri's eyes widened and he new Shigaraki's short fuse was going to blow. "You want someone else to take over the assets left to me by Sensei? Who, you?"

"I follow Stain's ideology the closest so I'd be the logical choice."

Shigaraki's eyebrow raised dangerously and due to his drunken state Spinner didn't see the hand headed towards his face until it was too late. Once he'd noticed it five fingers were already latched around his lizard like snout and he could only scream as the front of his face slowly disintegrated as he watched. Shigaraki removed his hand watching as Spinner fell to the ground whimpering as he slowly died from Shigaraki's quirk. His eyes moved from the dying man to the door of the bar, "all of you can leave the League is disbanding so find your own ways." Considering the sounds of people tripping over each other to get away Shigaraki assumed they heard him.

Kurogiri who had watched the whole ordeal finally felt the need to speak up. "Young master are you sure that's wise?" Shigaraki turned to him with a glare, but Kurogiri carried on. "I'm not so certain we can trust Carnage any longer as the timing of everything seems quite suspicious."

"Are you questioning my decisions?"

"No, but I am afraid that Carnage might be trying to manipulate you."

Shigaraki signed seemingly in defeat as he moved to sit at the bar. Kurogiri moved to give him a drink. "Did you know Carnage's group had someone with teleportation abilities?"

"I was aware."

Shigaraki's hand snapped out fast as greased lightning and grabbed onto Kurogiri's respirator which instantly started to crumble. "Then I guess they won't need you. " Kurogiri gasped in shock as he tried and failed to breath. "You know Kurogiri I hated you the second Sensei made you watch after me, I never needed you to second guess me every step of the way, and it was you who ruined our mission at the USJ. Because you let that student go All Might got to live and ended up killing Sensei, and it was all your fault." Turning away from the second man to be dying in the bar Shigaraki pulled out his phone carefully keeping one finger off the phone, and dialed an increasingly familiar number. "Hey Izuku I thought about it I'd like to join you, " looking back at Kurogiri who was still in the process of suffocating he continued, "can you send Soei?"

"..."

"Yeah Kurogiri is indisposed at the moment and I'll explain when I see you."

 **A/N:**

holy crap that took longer than I wanted it too. I had a little bit of writer's block while working on this from my new homeschool work. Graduation can't come fast enough.

Thank you all for your support, Dante Out.


	41. Setting up the Raid

**Author's Note:**

So I had a question for all of you since I didn't have anything for this author's note, from now on would you like me to go through the comments and answer questions in my notes? But other than that lets get started.

 **Chapter Thirty-nine**

The next morning Izuku stared at Shigaraki who was now standing awkwardly in his living room holding a Japan themed risk game. "Hey Shigaraki what's going on, you didn't explain what was up on the phone. Why was Kurogiri indisposed?"

"Um you might want to send Eri out of here for this." Shigaraki said nervously while keeping from setting all five of his fingers on the risk box.

Izuku looked at Shigaraki with a raised eyebrow, but turned to Eri anyway. "Hey Snowflake why don't you go see if Grandma and Auntie Mitsuki will play a game with you." Looking confused Eri nodded and ran out of the living/dinning room. "Ok then let's sit at the table and talk then."

Shigaraki nodded awkwardly and set his game on the table as he sat down, Izuku sat across from him with Toga and Jiro beside him. Jack sat beside Shigaraki, while Soei was standing off to the side, and Mei was in her workshop. Jack decided to lighten the mood and gently pat Shigaraki on the back, "no need to be so nervous, just tell us what's going on."

Still seeming uncomfortable Shigaraki began to speak, "I asked you to have Eri leave because I wasn't sure how much of," He gestured around them vaguely, "our world you showed her."

Izuku nodded, "she knows more than someone her age, but that wasn't something we wanted or had anything to do with. I personally took care of the people responsible, but I appreciate the thought."

"Ok. I uhh … forcibly ended the League, and uhh … Kurogiri as well."

"Wait you killed Kurogiri?" Now Izuku was really confused, "I thought you guys were friends."

"No he was more like my nanny, Sensei had him look after me when I was younger and he never stopped second guessing me or trying to get me to do what he thought Sensei would want." Suddenly Shigaraki became embarrassed, "I uhh … lost my temper when he said you weren't my friend and were just manipulating me."

"What did you mean you ended the League?" Toga asked realizing Shigaraki didn't want to talk about Kurogiri anymore.

"One of those idiots came up to me demanding I give up our recourses and my position as leader. I killed him and chased the rest of those traitors off."

"Well I say you did a good job getting out of there if they had all turned on you, the fact you ended up leaving unscratched in that scenario is amazing." Izuku gave his teal haired friend a nod of approval. "So what's with the risk game?"

"It's something Sensei bought for me, to help me plan out my missions better. It's shaped like Japan so I can keep track of my opponents numbers as well as my own."

Izuku nodded in approval, "that's a great idea. If there's a skill that's not your strong suit, to find a way to strengthen that area is brilliant. That being said I assume with everything that's happened you want to join us now, is that right?"

Shigaraki nodded, "yeah I plan to do whatever I can to help out."

"Good well we're in the end game so let's break open the risk board because I want to show you all how well put Japan in checkmate." Everyone nodded as Shigaraki opened the box for Izuku. "So in three days Japan's leaders are planning to have a funeral for their beloved All Might." He started to move red pieces onto an area in the Shibuya district, "most of Japan's leaders will be there represented by these red pieces. Unfortunately they can't have everyone who runs the show in one place so one of them will be hiding near by, in the city hall of Hosu city." He punctuated his statement by placing another red piece in the rough area that the person would be. "We know this because Mei had gotten into the Prime minister's computer, and dug up a few of their plans, which also means we know roughly how many heroes will be guarding the event. But before we get to that, this funeral will be public so we know a lot of civilians will be in attendance." Izuku picked up a handful of yellow pieces and placed them near Shibuya. "Now we know Endeavor, as well as Hawks will be guarding the hidden member of the government as they can't afford to lose him."

"So who is this "hidden" person." Jack asked giving air quotes to mock the fact that they had already found the politician.

"It's the head of Japan's department of defense, for obvious reasons we can't let him escape … not alive at least." Izuku placed two blue pieces around the lone red. "Now the government asked UA for help seeing as they've had run ins with us before. Luckily no one else from the top ten will be their as Japan can't spare them with All Might no longer keeping things together. But they have at least thirty people who are in training or are pro heroes who plan to be there." He set thirty blue pieces around the mass of red and yellow for show. "We can tell that Japan is on the brink since they plan to use UA students to boost their security. Unfortunately Mei couldn't get the exact info on who would be there as guards, so we're in the dark in that regards." Izuku then picked up five gray pieces, "That said I have a plan that makes it so it doesn't matter who they brought they're still going to lose." He set two pieces by the three lone pieces, "Soei and Shigaraki you two are going to go after our friend in hiding. If Soei jumps into the heroes shadows starting with Endeavor do you think you could dust them before they can react Shigaraki?"

"Sure thing but I have to ask why we'd start with Endeavor Hawks could try to fly away with Department head."

"Well I had a theory that Soei and I tested, if Hawks picks up the department head there will be a small shadow that is created between their bodies that Soei could jump you to. Then before you hit the ground he can jump again using his own shadow, and get you both to safety. Plus Endeavor is a lose cannon if he loses his cool he could burn the whole building down on your heads." The two nodded accepting the plan, then Izuku continued. Next Izuku placed another gray piece in front of the mass of other colored pieces, as well as two inside the mass. "Next is the hard part Jack I need you to make a distraction, killing a pro and chasing off any nearby civilians should do nicely."

"Can do Boss."

"You won't be on your own I'll attend the funeral as a civilian since no one knows what I look like, as so will Jiro since no one knows about her involvement. We'll move through the crowd and disable any heroes who are trying to get to you that we can get to. That said I want us to avoid killing any UA students for two reasons. One the public will turn them into martyrs and oppose us, and two I'd rather we keep the younger generation around since they could still be molded into truly modle heroes. People who protect others as civil servants not as these over glorified Rockstars."

"Makes sense."

"Thanks for trying to avoid harming my friends," Jiro had a light smile on her face as she looked at Izuku.

Izuku smiled back before carrying on, "now the leaders of Japan won't just sit still while all of this is going on. That's where she comes in." Izuku held up one last gray piece, "The standard getaway procedure for our great nation is for our leaders to take two armored convoys that will be stationed nearby. They will split into two groups and move to separate locations. Mei will be taking care of that, the plan is for her to use her inventions to stop one convoy in it's tracks inside will be our current Prime Minister and she'll destroy the other convoy using her new toys."

"Hey you said the convoys were armored so how's she gonna deal with them?" Jack asked honest curiosity on his face.

"At UA Mei got really good at making her inventions explode, so I helped he developed that talent and we made our own version of a tank mine. I doubt theirs many vehicles that could stand a chance against it. After all is said and done I'll have the Prime Minister relinquish his power to me on the live news coverage for the funeral."

"You know there'll still be heroes who won't go down that easily right," Soei interjected.

"Of course I do but they won't have a choice, the Prime Minister much like the US's president carries a set of launch codes to our nuclear pre-quirk arsenal. All of which is remote control now, so the entirety of Japan will be our hostage. Those heroes will have to back down after I show that off." The dark grins around the table were all Izuku needed to see to realize everyone was on board. "Then in three days let's give em hell, and make them all see RED!"

 **A/N**

Wow this has been a journey but to finally make it to the final arc after more than a year. I'm so glad all of you have stuck with me this long.

Thank you all for your support Dante Out.


	42. Tying up the Loose Ends First

**Author's Note:**

No one's had any questions on Fan fic for me to respond to so let's hope on into the story. (I respond in the Watt Pad comments so I won't add them here it's redundant)

 **Chapter Forty**

Three short days had passed, Shigaraki and Soei were walking up the practically abandoned street too Hosu's city hall. "So where do you think everyone is?" Shigaraki asked as he fiddled with his new four finger gloves. He was finding moving with civilian clothes over his villain outfit to be extremely annoying.

"Probably at the funeral or cowering in their homes," came Soei's curt reply. He too found wearing two outfits to be troublesome, especially when both outfits trapped heat and the sun was beating down on their heads.

Shigaraki switched the bag that had his hands hidden inside in his right hand to his left as he shook the sweat off his palm. "You know I know he has nothing to do with it, but Endeavor is the closest hero to the sun so it'll feel really cathartic to kill him," he whispered to Soei.

Soei turned to face Shigaraki his eyes wide, "punch him in the face once for me."

"Done."

"Good." The two continued their walk in a comfortable silence, as they moved closer to their targets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Endeavor was in a bad mood not only had he failed to defeat Carnage after he killed All Might, but he'd been assigned to guard the sniveling weakling next to Hawks so he couldn't even be at the place Carnage was almost guaranteed to be. 'If only I killed Carnage then, then there would be no question that I was the strongest hero and that I deserved to be #1.'

The TV that the Head of Defense and Hawks were watching broke Endeavor out of his musings, it was Japan's Prime minister who was speaking. "We are gathered he today to mourn to loss of All Might our symbol of peace. His loss is one that we all feel, he was an irreplaceable light in the darkness, and no one could talk his place."

Endeavor sneered, "pathetic all you care about was your lost puppet."

The department head whirled around to glare at the new #1 hero, the antenna over his left ear caught the light of Endeavor's flaming beard. His quirk allowed him to tap into and send communications that were encrypted by his thoughts, which made sending out battle plans easier as well as safer. In a fight though he was next to useless and Endeavor knew it as he towered over the man causing him to back down.

The exchange caught Hawks' attention and he decided to intervene, "hey Endeavor try to play nice would ya."

Endeavor didn't say anything but backed off slightly. Hawks nodded in approval making the flame hero snarl in annoyance. "I'm doing a perimeter check," he growled out to his fellow hero, who much to his chagrin nonchalantly waved him off without looking at him. He stomped his way out of the room causing the coward to hide behind one of Hawks' wings. He made it into that hallway before his anger got the better of him and he decided he needed to calm himself down, in a practiced motion he pulled a cigarette from one of his pockets lit it off his beard and extinguished his beard so he could smoke.

He got one long drag before a voice mad him chock on the smoke, "hey your Endeavor right?" He began to cough but turned his head to see who had addressed him when the building was supposed to be abandoned. His eyes widened as he saw Shigaraki in his signature black outfit covered in severed human hands, and behind him was one of Carnages lackies who tried to look like a modern ninja. "This is because it's so fucking hot out," Shigaraki's fist slammed into his face before Endeavor could compose himself. He felt his nose break and blood began to run down his face but when he looked back to the spot where both men had been standing they were gone. Then a hand that wrapped around his neck clued him in on where the two villains had gone. He didn't even have time to relight his beard before his neck disintegrated and his head rolled off his shoulders. Before he began his journey into the after life the last thing he heard was Shigaraki's voice. "Man this is gonna make on hell of a dust bunny for someone to clean up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shigaraki looked up from the pile of dust in the middle of the hallway, "so you think they heard that?"

"Only one way to find out." The two began to make their way up the hallway that Endeavor had come from. They made their way over to the still open door, and Soei peeked his head inside. He leaned his head back out and smirked. "We're good to go."

Shigaraki mirrored Soei's smirk as they both began to sink into their shadows. The first thing Shigaraki saw was a pair of red wings who's owner was facing away from them. The department head's eye widened as he realized they were there but before it became a problem Shigaraki slapped his palm onto the top of Hawks' head. "I never attempted to make a Nomu before, hopefully all I need to do is expose your brain." If Hawks had a response to that he was dead before it came out of his mouth, since Shigaraki's hand was now inside his dusty cranial cavity.

Hawks' body hit the floor and the two villain's turned their attention to the man trying to crawl away from them. "Kinda pitiful one of the heads of our nation was reduced to this don't ya think," Soei asked.

"It really is, you want me to dust him too?"

"Nah, Carnage said we should send a message." Soei stalked over to the whimpering man. "Hold still if you struggle this'll hurt more than it has too."

"Please don't do this, I'll give you whatever you want."

"Now we're talking, I want you," Soei moved his arms quickly forward grabbing the back of his head and the side of his chin, then he snapped the man's neck in on swift movement, "to stop whimpering it's pissing me off."

"Holy shit that was sick," Shigaraki fan boyed over the move.

"You have no Idea how much practice went into pulling that off."

"And you ruined it."

"Fuck off, I want to see the new it should be starting soon." Both villains pulled up the chairs that had been knocked over when they killed their occupants not even a minute prior, and began to watch the live footage of the funeral.

 **A/N:**

So I was up at 12Am to 3:30 am writing this I hope it all makes sense, but school has been a bitch and a half. You all stay healthy during these hectic times.

Thank you all for your support, we're nearing the final stretch, Dante Out.


	43. The Failing Funeral

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone I'm back Schools finals week is now over so I have more free time to work on my stories.

Heads up on the next story after I post the ending chapter of Voice of Power it will have smut or lemons or whatever you call it. I lost a bet twice. First was I had to make one story with a lemon or he had to make a story that had more plot than lemons. I lost then we redid it to where it had to be occasional rather than a one time thing. Just a heads up to everyone who didn't want to read anything like that. I promise I'll focus more on plot still but that was what I wagered and I'm a man of my word. The title will be something along the lines of Dr. Deku and Mr. Hyde, not 100% about it yet.

No one left any questions so we'll jump right in.

 **Chapter Forty-One**

At the same time as Shigaraki and Soei were taking care of Endeavor and Hawks, Izuku and Jiro were making their way into the funeral procession slightly late. The two instantly began to make their way forward mixing into the crowd. The two made their way towards the front of the crowd as they ignored the Prime minister giving an over the top speech about how great All Might was. The only thing that got a reaction from Izuku was when it was said, "and All Might was the type of hero who did everything in his power to save everyone he saw without fail."

Izuku let out an irritated huff, "except when the person he's supposed to save is thought to be quirkless then it doesn't count."

Izuku tried to keep his statement as under his breath as he could however his new lover had far better hearing than the average person and understood his words perfectly. She moved a hand over and took one of his hands, beginning to rub it soothingly. "It's ok Red your going to fix things no one will need to suffer like you did." Jiro paused her face starting to take on a faint blush, "and any kids you plan on having in the future will live in a world you helped to shape for the better."

Izuku looked up a light smile on his face as he looked into Jiro's eyes startling the poor girl. "Thanks Jiro you don't know how much I needed to hear that."

Little did the duo know that someone had recognized Jiro when they entered and was currently make their way over to them. A head of raven black hair cutting through the crowd, slowly closing the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was waiting by the main entrance to the event his burner phone in his hand waiting for Shigaraki or Soei to let him know he could kick things off. He was already eyeing his first target, a small scale hero with a strength enhancement quirk named Death Arms. Izuku recommended he take this hero out first seeing as if he hadn't consumed enough flesh yet it might be a problem to fight another strength quirk user. Jack was planning all the ways he could end the hero as quickly as possible when the phone started to vibrate. He pulled the device out of his pocket and looked at the screen, "We have a full ash try now it's time to hit the road."

The smirk Jack wore was anything but kind as his gaze fell back on his target. "Just one call to make then show time." Jack dialed on his phone and waited for his boss to pick up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A hand fell lightly onto Jiro's shoulder causing the pair to stop in their tracks as a unsure voice called to the girl. "J-Jiro is that you."

The two turned slowly like machines in need of an oil change, and Jiro tentatively spoke up. "Momo?"

The black haired girl had a hand on Jiro's shoulder preventing them from bolting. She was behind them with a worried expression on her face as she stood nervously in her hero outfit. "What happened to you are you okay? Who is this?"

Overwhelmed by the questions she didn't expect and the amount of people turning to see what was happening. Seeing things were going to get out of hand Izuku decided to step in before their plan got ruined. "Excuse me miss but this is disturbing the people trying to pay their respects if you don't mind before we talk could we move this off to the side?"

Momo planed to refuse politely her manners still ingrained in her from her upbringing, but when she looked over to her friend who she still had a hand on, her eyes were met with a look that was pleading with her to just go along with the suggestion. "That is probably for the best," she gave in with a sigh, and noticing the appreciative smile on Jiro's face.

"Thank you miss... "

"Yaoyorozu Momo," Momo said tiredly as she took Jiro's hand and led the two to a less crowded area. Eventually once they got out of earshot of the crowd she turned to the couple. "Ok Jiro what happened, the last time I saw you that monster was kidnapping you." She still hadn't realized the two girls wearing masks she'd seen at the summer camp had in fact been her captured friends. Then she eyed Izuku under a cautious gaze, "and who are you?"

Seeing no reason to hide his name since he was about to become very infamous Izuku decided to answer. "In reverse order my name is, Midoriya Izuku, it's a pleasure to meet you." Izuku gave a pause to allow Momo to say anything but she just kept watching him so he carried on, but he knew he wasn't a natural liar so he decided to use half truths for now. "It's nice to meet one of Kyoka's friends," he extended his hand for a handshake. Momo raised an eyebrow at how he used Jiro's first name, but she shook his hand anyway. "I'm sure this will come as a shock but I'm Kyoka's boyfriend," Momo's eyes widened, "we were trying to lie low so I wasn't able to meet any of her friends until now it seems.

"Who are you then the last time I saw Jiro she was being kidnapped by Carnage." Her glare tried to pierce through Izuku's calm demeanor. "If your one of his friends and are forcing her to do things you'll regret it here and now." Momo created her signature staff and pointed it at the boy's face. Izuku had to try insanely hard not to laugh since he knew the weapon would be ineffective.

Jiro was about to step in thinking things were about to get out of control very quickly and Izuku's plan was going to go south, but Izuku beat her to the punch. Izuku raised his hands trying to show the girl he meant her no harm, "you have the wrong idea, I got Kyoka out of a really bad spot. I found her in Carnages layer," it was a bit insulting to have to call his home a layer, "she was strapped to a torture table along with another girl and I let them out."

Understanding what Izuku was trying to do Jiro decided to help out. "That's right we were on these cold tables and Izuku came in and set us free. We've been trying to go unnoticed since then."

Momo looked to her friend and started to reluctantly lower her staff. "If Jiro trusts you I guess I will too."

Izuku smiled and nodded putting his hands down. "That's good I was hoping we could keep things quiet and peaceful since we didn't want to stick out too much." Just as Izuku thought everything had worked out his phone began to vibrate and he pulled it out not realizing Momo was close enough to hear both sides of the conversation.

 **"Yo boss we're ready when you are just give me the ok."**

"I just need one minute, I'll let you know when it's time." Izuku responded trying his best not to look suspicious as he realized Momo was watching him.

 **"Yeah I got it just let me know when your ready."**

"Ok I've got to go I'll call in a minute." Izuku hung up his phone and placed it back into his pocket, and then he noticed the look he was getting from Momo, one filled with renewed suspicion. "Did you need something?"

"Boss?" Momo asked him her mind running a hundred miles per hour, then she noticed something that assured her that Izuku had at least some connection to Carnage. The fact that his outfit and hair gave the boy a very similar look to the monster that haunted her dreams. Whether or not that would have been acceptable evidence to other heroes or police officers the fear in her mind had overridden he logical thoughts with the need to protect her friend and herself from anything that reminder her of the villain/mercenary. "You can't fool me you have something to do with Carnage, now let me and Jiro leave quietly and I won't call over the other heroes." Her staff was once again aimed at Izuku's face.

Izuku knew Jiro's hearing was better than almost anyone else so he decided to whisper an instruction to her so Momo wouldn't know what was about to happen. "Kyoka get ready to catch her." Jiro nodded off to his side and Izuku began to move before Momo could even process what was happening. He quickly moved behind her and karate chopped the back of her neck leaving her unconscious. Before her body hit the ground Jiro's earphone jacks moved and gently supported her friend so she kept from face planting on the pavement.

"Thanks for trying not to hurt her too much Izuku."

Still fearful that someone might have seen the display Izuku handed Jiro a mask he'd hidden in his liquid body. "Don't mention it, but put that on. Fine somewhere to leave her, preferably a safe spot and get ready things are gonna heat up really fast." Jiro nodded carrying Momo away to find somewhere safe to put her, and Izuku pulled his phone back out of his pocket. "Hey Jack it's show time."

 **"I thought I'd never get to start this party,"** was the enthusiastic reply over the phone. Izuku began to grin as his body slowly started to ripple but his from remained the same, for now.

 **A/N:**

That took longer than I thought but I'm back, and we're in the final few chapters. I'm having really mixed feelings about this.

Thank you all for reading Dante Out.


	44. The Merc's Last Hoorah

**Author's Note:**

Seal Kid asked me what my upload schedule looks like now, which is an excellent question. I plan to finish up Seeing Red and begin to work on Voice of Power, with Dekupool as a side project. So for every two to three chapters of Voice of Power I'll update Dekupool once, I'm working on it this way because it was brought to my attention and I agree that there are a few chapters of Dekupool that need a rewrite.

Also for my Watt Pad readers go check out Diamond X Aizen he's a new author who I've had the pleasure to work with beta-ing his stories. So check out his story My hero Acidemia AU and tell him Dante said hi.

 **Chapter Forty-two**

Jack smirked as he crushed his phone and tossed it into the nearest waist bin, as he stalked towards his prey. The hero in question was doing his best in the situation, he was trying to be seen in the media comforting civilians. Jack could tell it was fake though just from how he moved from news crew to news crew trying to keep himself in frame. 'I wonder if his flesh will taste as bad as his character,' he wondered absentmindedly as he moved closer to his prey. As discreetly as possible Jagged Jaw slipped on a set of brass knuckles with curved hooks at the end, that let him rip the flesh off of whoever's on the receiving end of his punches. Keeping the weapon as concealed as possible he closed the gap between himself and the hero. "You Death Arms right?"

The hero in question smiled at being recognized and turned around only to have Jagged Jaw's fist ram itself into his cheek as he was turning. The merc twisted and pulled the weapon tearing a good sized chunk of flesh with it. Death Arms training began to kick in and the hero tried to role to create distance but in the crowded area all he accomplished was tying himself up in a pile of civilians. Jagged Jaw looked at his bloodied knuckle duster with a sadistic smile, "the boss was right this is the perfect tool for me." He brought the lump of flesh stuck to his fist to his mouth where he pulled it off and began to chew as Death Arms finally untangled himself from the panicked bystanders. The people began to flee in a blind panic and Death Arms lowered himself into a combat stance but Jagged Jaw had already gotten what he needed to activate his quirk, and his muscles began to expand. "Well then hero shall we get started?"

Death Arms grimaced and readied himself for a fight, "Let's do this, I'm Death Arms." After an uncomfortable pause with his blood running down the side of his face Death Arms broke the silence. "And you are?"

"There's no reason to tell my lunch my name." Jagged Jaw responded when he'd finished sizing up his foe, "but for the benefit of the people around us my name's Jagged Jaw. You should know this isn't personal my boss just needed to make a statement."

Trying to get as much information and to stall till he could get back up Death Arms took the one option available to him. "So who is your boss, and why does he need to make a statement?"

"Carnage is my boss and you don't need to know why he needs to make this statement, you'll be dead before it happens." With that he lunged forward fist flying towards Death Arms torso. The hero tried to dodge the attack only for the claws on Jagged Jaws to extend and throw his sense of distance off. the claws racked across the hero's chest leaving three bloody gashes. "I'll have to remember to thank Mechanic for this," Jagged Jaw mused to himself.

Death Arms covered his chest with his right arm and prepared himself for the next round. "Do you think you'll get away with this? Both you and Carnage will be put into prison after this."

Jagged Jaw looked to the hero no longer interested, "You should be more concerned with yourself, these claws were designed to release a powerful and fast acting neuro toxin when the blades extend. If I had to guess you won't be here much longer."

Death Arms looked down at his chest only to discover the area around the cuts were rapidly turning black as the toxins rapidly traveled through his blood. "You bastard, you don't fight with any honor." The hero coughed into his fist leaving globs of his blood.

"Ha honor, the story is decided by the victors honor is much the same. The good thing is that the human body has many harmful bacteria inside of it, and because my quirk requires me to consume human flesh it allows me to ingest any poison currently known to man without any backlash. So lend me your strength I'll need it to fight your comrades." Death Arms could do nothing as his strength which was his pride began to fail him, and Jagged Jaw began to move towards him with a predatory smile. The hero's eyes closed one last time and the last thing he saw was a mouth opening to take a bite out of his flesh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izuku and Jiro were making their way through the crowd when suddenly the situation changed. People began screaming and stepping on each other in hopes that they could escape just a little faster. The heroes however where making their way towards the disturbance hoping to be the one to get the glory of stopping it The UA Teachers and students however were trying their best to direct the mass exodus. Izuku smiled to himself as he handed Jiro a screaming demon mask, "I was right Banshee the UA students and staff are cut from a different cloth than the average hero."

Jiro smiled back, "I know that's why I asked you to let them off easy."

Before she'd placed her mask over her face Izuku leaned over and kissed her cheek turning her face bright red. "I would have let them off even if they weren't good people just because you asked."

Jiro placed the mask over her still red face, "s-shut up. W-we have a job to do."

"Right, be careful." After he got a nod in reply Izuku dashed off to find as many hero's he thought he would need to eliminate as he could.

Jiro turned towards the area where the UA students and staff were, "right I need to make sure you guys don't get in the way." She moved towards her objective while preparing her weapons, with a bitter smile of someone who know what they had to do was necessary but still didn't want to do it under her mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izuku's body fully morphed into that of Carnage and in the instant of his change the crowd parted like the Red Sea. The screams of the citizens let the heroes know that now they had more than one monster ready to capture their attention. From his eye of calm in the storm of chaos around him Izuku could clearly see the Prime Minister, one clawed finger raised and pointed to the man, who was shaking like a leaf. _**"Don't go anywhere, you and I need to talk."**_ Just as Izuku predicted the man took off after his confrontation, unable to hold it in Izuku began to laugh regardless of the heroes making their way towards him. _**"HAHAHAHAHA, let's get started I have a meeting I just set up with an important man."**_ Unable to hold his gaze the heroes tried their best to prepare for battle.

 **A/N:**

I know what your thinking "Why did you stop here" and the answer is because Seeing Red is reaching it's end and I want these three important fights to be all in one big chapter and the plan is for that to be the entire next chapter.

Thank you all for sticking with me for this long personally I have mixed feelings about ending Seeing Red just because it has become a part of me now.

Dante out.


	45. The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone I didn't get any new questions and I had no announcements so we can jump on into the story.

 **Chapter Forty-two**

Jack pulled himself away from the corpse of the former hero Death Arms and noticed the three heroes surrounding him and prepping themselves for a fight. "Let's see here, Backdraft, Gunhead, and … Manual right." All three heroes gulped as there foe recognized them and they new nothing about him other than he just cannibalized their comrade, and was now turning his hungry eyes on them. "Hmm looks like the crowd ran away... good. Tell you what I'll let one of you go if you want you can decide amongst yourselves now, or if you attack me I'll decide for you."

Looking at each other the three tensed up and Gunhead answered for them, "we won't lose to you, and we won't let you do as you please." He aimed his barrel like arms at Jagged Jaw and began to fire, taking great care to keep civilians out of the line of fire.

"Wrong answer," Jagged Jaw lurched to the side as he threw himself into as sprint towards Backdraft. "You first weakling."

Backdraft sprayed water at the merc but given the momentum he'd already gained it was a hopeless endeavor. The jets of water slammed into his chest slowing Jagged Jaw down but his inertia pulled him close enough to grab the hero's arm. Gunhead dropped his suppressing fire as Jagged Jaw moved too close to Backdraft to safely continue shooting, he charged in to help with manual hot on his heels. With one hand on Backdraft's arm Jagged Jaw bent at the wrist it like a child would a garden hose to cut off the water flow. The hero screamed in pain as pressure began to build in the appendage, causing the limb to balloon behind the bent area. As Gunhead and Manual moved in Jagged Jaw pulled Backdraft's arm aiming it at the normal hero before letting go of his wrist. Water shot forth with far more force than before and Manual was smaller than Jagged Jaw and was blown back by the water cannon. The small hero flew ten feet and landed on his back groaning from his newly broken ribs.

"One down." Jagged Jaw pushed the firefighter hero away from himself to gain room to fight Gunhead only for a fist to slam into his right cheek.

"You bastard, people like you make me sick. You kill for your own sick pleasure and you think nothing of the people you hurt." Gunhead was pissed and he re-aimed his barrels at Jagged Jaw's face this time at too close of a range to dodge. His hesitance to fire came from the simple fact that Backdraft was still behind the merc and at this range the projectile shards of bone would hit him as well.

"Your wrong hero, I don't kill for some sick pleasure of killing, I kill for the same reason I always have. To protect the people who wouldn't be able to do it themselves." Jagged Jaw responded as he spit a blood covered tooth onto the pavement.

Whatever response Gunhead expected that wasn't it, startled he asked the question that ran through his mind. "What are you talking about, you work for Carnage, and he's just a serial killer who takes a credit card."

"HAHA. Is that what you think. Strange that a lunatic got so many people to follow him so faithfully then isn't it?"

Backdraft having finally gotten out of the way decided to draw attention back to himself. "If he's so sane then what's his plan, and why leave all those horrifying scenes for us to clean."

The smirk could almost be heard in Jagged Jaws smug voice. "To leave a message."

"And that would be what."

"Carnage is the scariest monster in the closet and now he's the one with his eye over Japan. Those freaks won't be able to muster the courage to crawl out of their holes. That was All Might's problem no mater how strong he was he had lines he wouldn't cross even with criminals, Carnage doesn't have those. I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to do anything to raise my boss' ire."

Gunhead's eyes widened as he finally understood, "this wasn't about killing everyone and everything it was about ruling Japan his way."

The heroes looked to Jagged Jaw for conformation and saw it in his smug look. "Too bad you boys won't be able to see it."

Gunhead glared at the merc, "that doesn't explain why your working for him."

"Unlike any normal government he doesn't leave his people behind, but you people only see your citizens as numbers on a tax payer sheet. Now time for you bastards to die." Gunhead raised his arms to fire having dropped them during their talk but Jagged Jaw was faster he raised his fist aiming his left hand knuckles at the hero the spicks shot from his knuckle duster and pierced the hero's torso, causing him to fire wildly into the air as he fell.

"What the hell." Startled Backdraft let his emotions slip.

"Nice so the left fires the spikes and the right extends them. These truly are the best weapons for me." Jagged Jaw slowly drew a hunting knife into his left hand as he moved on the only hero still standing, but Backdraft wasn't in fighting condition having one of his arms already broken.

"Wait!" A weak voice called out urgently, "let him go you said you'd let one of us go so kill me instead." Manual who'd been out of commission for almost the whole fight was desperately trying to save his comrade's life by giving his own, Jagged Jaw couldn't help but be impressed.

"I also said I'd get to choose if you attacked me and the world needs more people like you Manual not less." Jagged Jaw looked back to Backdraft who'd stayed silent during the whole exchange and noticed his unbroken arm was now beginning to bulge as water pressure began to build.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO AS YOU PLEASE," was Backdraft's warcry as he unleased his desperate attack. The pressurized blast was far more focused than the one before, this one was meant to kill not injure, and it was aimed at Jagged Jaw's heart.

Instinct was the only thing that kept Jagged Jaw moving, he threw himself to the right as he flung the knife in his left hand at the hero. Jagged Jaw came up in a roll ready for the next attack only to see his knife flew true and struck the hero in his neck causing him to choke on his own blood as he slowly suffocated. Then he felt an extreme pain in his left arm, or more accurately where his left arm should be. Blood was leaking quickly from the wound. "That's not fucking good." Jagged Jaw fumbled his phone out of his left pocket with his right arm and dialed quickly. "Blackwalk I need evac ASAP, I fucked up bad."

The moment the merc fell backward and vanished into his shadow was all witnessed by the stunned Manual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izuku stood surrounded by ten heroes whom he used to idolize, but now he could only look at them with contempt. _**"**_ _ **This looks like fun and all but your system pissed on my life for too long so don't expect mercy."**_ They looked at one another unable to figure out what he meant, and simply chalked it up to the ravings of a madman.

The pro heroine Miruko stepped forward to challenge the monster everyone feared. "And you don't expect mercy from me, if you let your guard down I'll smash you into the ground."

 _ **"No matter how hard you try you can't beat a force of nature into submission. In other words go fuck yourself."**_ The smile Izuku gave the heroes set chills up the spines of all who saw it. _**"It's not personal against any of you but I do hate your profession and the system it represents so I'm afraid I need to kill most of you, don't worry the new Japan will be built on you corpses so you will always have my thanks for that."**_ "How annoying I thought none of the top ten were going to be here, I guess if it's just her it doesn't really matter.'

"You sick freak did you really think you could get away with something like that?"

 _ **"Who's gonna stop me Miruko, you?"**_

The rabbit heroine grimaced and launched herself forward foot extended to strike the red villain. "If not me than someone here will bring you down, because when heroes are together we trump any single villain."

Her foot slammed into his face but passed harmlessly through as Izuku turned to face her he seemed amused. _**"I thought you were a heroine who needed no partners and did all her work by herself. What happened to that attitude?"**_

"I don't fight alongside others because it takes away the challenge, how am I supposed to get better if I don't push myself to do so? I won't become a lazy rabbit that would end in innocents being hurt because of my weakness." Her usual confident smile was gone, now she dawned a look of grim determination.

 _ **"Be honored I've decided you are too important to waist by killing here, unfortunately for the rest of you keeping you alive would be pointless and detrimental to my goals, I hope all your affairs are in order."**_ Having said his piece Izuku moved he lunged forward, and to her credit Miruko did manage to attempt to leap out of the way but in the face of someone many times faster it was pointless. One clawed liquid hand latched onto her leg with an iron grip, then her world shifted involuntarily. Izuku began to spin holding onto Miruko carefully, he didn't want to cause permanent damage, but he built up the centripetal force to the point where it as well as the tangential force was too much for the pro heroine and she blacked out. Slowly taking himself out of the spin as to not give his unwilling passenger whiplash Izuku set the Rabbit hero on the ground gently. _**"Now that that's out of the way which one of you "heroes" is next. It's a little sad none of you stepped up to help when you saw she was out of her depth. Oh well not like you'll live to regret it."**_

A man charged forward ahead of the other heroes, Izuku only needed one glance to recognize this pro. 'Electoplant huh. I was hoping someone more note worthy would start this off.' The hero in his jet black and yellow suit leaped forward electricity sparkling off of him and his red cape fluttered behind him. "Take this villain," a blast of electricity that resembled a ball about the size of a basketball jumped from his hand and slammed into Izuku's chest. The hero landed and was stunned as he realized his attack hit home and Izuku stood before him unscratched.

 _ **"Know despair hero I have complete electrical immunity, as well as immunity to most impact based attacks."**_ Izuku's hand clamped down on Electoplant's head and began to crush it. _**"Gotta admit smoothies are great at any time of day,"**_ with that his claw like hand closed with the hero's head still inside. Blood squirted between his fingers as brain matter and soft tissue was pushed through the gaps in his grip by the force of said grip. The mortified hero's stopped in their tracks until the sight of the clearly dead hero being lifted and dropped into the waiting maw of Carnage snapped them out of their daze. _**"Now the buffet can continue."**_

"YOU BASTARD!"

 _ **"hmm?"**_ Izuku glanced over and notice the hero Air Jet rushing towards him from the back right, it was a straight forward and reckless charge. Izuku's right arm became a sword which he placed vertically in the oncoming hero's path. _**"If you want to take someone by surprise, DON'T SCREAM LIKE A BANSHIE."**_ The hero could only stare as his own charge cleaved him in two, tossing two halves of himself to Izuku's right and left. _**"Hmph guess he's half the man he used to be,"**_ now Izuku was trying to provoke the heroes so they would struggle for all to see how helpless they were before him, however in his head he was counting down the heroes till his end game. 'Seven left.'

Fourth Kind, Rock Lock, and Best Jeanist stepped up to try their luck against their foe's overwhelming strength. They weren't optimistic about their chances, after all it was the man who beat All Might the hero they until recently thought unbeatable. They steeled themselves as they prepared to fight with their lives on the line. "I won't be able to help with combat too much considering his liquid body. I'll stay back and try to pull you from any sticky situations I can," Best Jeanist told the other two.

Fourth Kind nodded, "right we need to wear him down as much as we can you just keep us in one piece."

Rock Lock said nothing instead he flung four pieces of tile into the air and stopped their movements. He charged up the tiles while Fourth kind attacked from bellow. Rock Lock leapt off his last tile, and flipped over Izuku's head landing in a crouch behind him. How ever Izuku had his attention set on the two fists that attempted to sink themselves into his face. He caught both fists in his own clawed hands only for a third fist to uppercut him leaving a gouge as it carved a path through his face. The blood red liquid that made up Izuku's body was thrown into the air, and rained back down onto the pavement, before making its way back into one mass. Rock Lock flung more tiles this time they were aimed at Izuku's body where he locked them in place in hopes of making the regeneration take longer. To the collective heroes' dismay the red monster's face quickly reformed into its usual smiling self. Best Jeanist extended his threads to pull both of the heroes back so they could regroup and plan their next attack. Watching the threads extend Izuku smiled and extended his tentacle like appendages, _**"Two can play that game Jeanist."**_

Best Jeanist watched helplessly as Rock Lock who was trapped in his own threads was grabbed by Carnage's tentacles, and pulled back to the villain. "Shit."

The sudden change of momentum popped the lock hero's left leg out of its socket. Unable to stand Rock Lock tried to roll away when Izuku threw the hero to the ground, however rolling can only move someone so fast but Izuku could move much faster. The end result was the lock hero was pinned to the ground by the barbed tentacle that pierced through his heart. 'six,' Izuku thought to himself as he noticed the last four decided they weren't going to sit on the side lines any longer. Izuku pulled one of the tiles Rock Lock had thrown into him from his chest, and threw it vertically at best Jeanist to get rid of the nuisance stopping him from easily finishing his opponents. Being a skilled pro Jeanist easily battered the tile away with his threads, but what he didn't expect was the second tile flying behind the first in his blind spot. Unable to get out of the way the tile slammed into the number two hero's face with a sickening squelch. All eyes turned to Jeanist who now had a tile half jammed into his skull, and blood running down his hero outfit began to sway before falling to the ground limply. 'Five,' _**"Now that your safety net is gone what will you do."**_

"Our job is the same, we protect the citizens of Japan. Being a hero means risking you life for all of Japan's people." Fourth Kind replied a fire of determination burned in his voice.

To Izuku however the declaration was a rusted blade digging into his very soul. _**"You protect all of Japan's people?"**_ The rage wasn't even close to hidden in his voice.

Fourth Kind however misunderstood the cause of the rage and responded in the way he thought appropriate as everyone moved into position to fight Carnage. "I'll defend all of Japan's people so long as I live."

No one could follow what happened next, because the next thing anyone new Carnage's fist was where Fourth Kind's head was supposed to be. _**"Where were you when my family needed protection from the scorn of our fellow man? Where was this defense when my mother was held in contempt by the people she called friends for simply having me? Where were the heroes when I suffered abuse throughout the first sixteen years of my life while my tormentors got off scot free? What do any of you do when it's the quirkless being stepped on, or those with villainous quirks? You praise the powerful civilian who caused the abuse in the first place, hear me heroes monsters like me aren't born, we're made. Made by society that rejects us and calls us freaks, monsters, treats us like we aren't human. Treat a man like a monster and he'll become a monster, now after all this time you get to see what was hiding in the closet."**_

Pulling a chunk of his hair out and morphing it into a sword Mr. Brave stepped forward for the four remaining heroes. "We may have failed you but we will do better in the future, but your past gives you no right to kill to your hearts content..."

Izuku had already had enough of the hero's speech and cut him off, _**"you'll do better?!"**_ Rage in disbelief permeated his voice. **_"You people have been failing this since heroes came into existence, why should I believe you'll change now? Besides there's a phrase from America I like, "_** _ **We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.-That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, -That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it." That came from the US Declaration of Independence, do you know what it means?"**_ Seeing the confused looks on the heroes faces he carried on, _**"it means that there are rights that people have that when the government abuses them and tramples those rights it is the duty of the people who gave that government power to alter or to destroy it. I'm certain you figured out what I want to do."**_

 _"_ We can't allow you to do that!" Captain Celebrity charged Izuku confident in his quirks power to protect him. He threw a powerful punch into Izuku's abdomen which caved due to the force behind the punch, splattering red ooze behind him.

When Captain Celebrity went to draw his fist back for another attack he realized he was stuck in the iron grip of Carnage's liquid body. _**"Arrogance will get you killed hero."**_ Izuku began to think to himself as he watched the hero desperately try to pull himself free as his allies surged forward to help. 'I've never tried to eat someone whole before wonder what that's like.' Suddenly to Celebrity's surprise his arm was released, however his joy turned to despair as Carnage's stomach opened and shot forward swallowing him whole. 'Ok that's weird,' Izuku thought to himself as he felt the hero inside him try to claw his way to freedom while being slowly digested. Pankration and Mr. Brave halted themselves realizing that while their friend was trapped inside their powers were useless to help, Mt. Lady however had never been the smartest tool in the shed and continued he lonely reckless charge.

Izuku watched unmoving as the heroine closed in, "normal canyon kick."

The heroine flung herself forward on leg extended to attack Izuku who nonchalantly stopped the strike in one go. One of his tentacles snaked around his body and stabbed through Mt. Lady's neck stopping her in her tracks. Izuku looked up at the two remaining heroes confused. _**"What the hell was that? Did she think that through at all?"**_ Startled by the display of stupidity Izuku let his thoughts leak out.

His words however enraged Mr. Brave who had more than a small crush on Mt. Lady. "YOU BASTARD!" He charged forward with his hair sword while Pankration tried to escape without drawing Izuku's notice.

 _ **"More decisions made based on emotion rather than logic."**_ Izuku's clawed hand caught Mr. Brave's sword and wrenched it from his grasp before throwing it at the escaping Pankration, who fell once the sword pierced his chest and the force behind the throw threw him off his feet. _**"On a battle field decisions like that will get you and your friends hurt or killed, trust me I know."**_ Izuku remembered the burns he suffered at UA's summer camp. Izuku picked the hero up by the neck with one hand and began to squeeze. _**"I'm not interested in your last words, so I'll try to make this quick."**_ The pressure he put on the heroes neck cut off the man's blood and oxygen flow causing him to quickly blackout. Once Mr. Brave passed out Izuku decided to give the still struggling Captain Celebrity some roommates, moving across their battle ground Izuku collected the corpses, or sometimes pieces of them and added them to his stomach contents. _**"I have a bit more time before Meichanic is done setting up my appointment with the minister, maybe I can find a few more heroes to play with, then again I should regroup with Banshee."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiro moved towards her former friends and teachers nervously, even with the mask on her face her quirk was a dead give away to her identity if you knew her. She paused a good fifty meters away from the evacuation process, hoping everyone would stay put and she'd go unnoticed. Unfortunately fate didn't seem to care about her desires today as a cry of alarm moved through the crowd. 'So much for going unnoticed,' she complained to herself. Then she noticed something interesting so far the heroes and heroes in training hadn't made a move to fight her. 'They're scared of civilian's getting caught in the cross fire, this might be my only chance to keep this from becoming a fight.' With a swift flick of her hand the voice modifier in the mask sprung to life. _"I won't stop you from evacuating the civilians, but I must warn you I will stop you from making your way to Carnage,"_ a voice far more sultry than her own left the mask's modifier. 'What the fuck Mei, I know I asked for something unrecognizable but this isn't funny.' Underneath the mask Jiro was blushing for all she was worth, she was just glad Izuku wasn't here to here the voice.

She noticed however when Eraserhead made eye contact with her mask and nodded to her. 'Good, at least I have a bit of time to get ready before we have to fight.' While watching the people escape the scene in mass Jiro quickly went over her gear. "Amp wrist bracers and leg guards? Check. Hidden stun weapons? Check. Mei's new prototype armor? Check, but I'm not sure if it'd be safer to not wear it, most of her stuff explodes. The combat experience needed to take on pros as well as my classmates? Well we'll see if my training with Izuku paid off." Soon enough civilians had made their way out of the way that the four teachers who made their way from UA saw fit to take care of her, and leave the rest of the evacuation to their students. Once again the sultry voice that came from the mask filled the air, _"I was hoping this wouldn't turn into a fight at all."_

Midnight was in front of her fellow teachers and answered in her own sultry voice. "I think we all knew that wasn't going to happen."

 _"I know but I'd still rather not harm people I respect, and heroes I admire."_

"As flattering as that is I'd rather not have someone from Carnage's group telling me they admire me," Blood King's gruff voice cut out.

Eraserhead who hadn't stopped staring at the girl since she first appeared finally spoke. "I hate to ask but you used to be one of my students, Jiro correct?"

The other teacher's looked at Eraserhead like he lost his mind President Mic even said as much. "Are you insane there's no way that monster kept your student around for this long, he's a blood thirsty killer."

 _"Haaa,"_ now Jiro was annoyed even her sighs came out too sexy. _"Your correct sensei it's me, the voice modifier however wasn't my doing which is why it sounds like this. But I am still the same person who was captured at the USJ."_

"So Carnage turned you into one of his people then, is he threatening you?" President Mic was desperately trying to make sense of the situation.

 _"No sensei he's not threatening me, he just opened my eyes to the real world, and he explained his vision for a better one."_

"And you believed him? I thought you were smarter than that Jiro you showed so much potential in my class, it was illogical to believe that murderer." Eraserhead might seem like a cold man but he always had a soft spot for his students, and Jiro was no exception. He was beyond distressed when he failed his students on more than one occasion.

 _"You know me better than that sensei, I don't believe empty words, no it was his actions that made me believe his ideals were real. His past torments shaped him, but his ideal is for no one to need to go through what he did. That's what I believe in now not some fake figure head the government made look like a god amongst men."_

"I'm sorry you feel that way little listener but we need to stop him, even if we have to take you down to do it, please get out of the way." Mic wanted nothing more than to not have to force his friend to fight one of his pupils.

 _"You'd really take away the best hope the people who society steps on? I was hoping you'd see that this is the only hope for a fair chance these people have."_

"We can't just ignore what he's doing, it's causing death and suffering of so many people." Blood King had just about had it with the arguing.

 _"So has the way we've been going so far, the quirkless suffer torment from discrimination, and most commit suicide, is it right for us to ignore that like you have? What about all the people with villainous quirks? Should we continue on like you and step on them as well?"_

"We're not perfect Jiro but it can change this isn't the way to do this." Eraserhead used his last card to avoid fighting Jiro.

 _"No you can't, how long since heroes first entered the world sensei, and guess what these people are still oppressed by heroes. Revolution is the language of those who remain unheard."_ With than Jiro dropped into a combat stance and prepared herself to take on four trained heroes.

"Sorry you feel that way little listener, we'll try to be as gentle as possible."

Jiro smiled under her mask before tensing ready for anything. Then Mic opened his mouth and began to yell, but Jiro's world went silent, it looked rather funny, her sensei clearly screaming but to her it was a silent film. Suddenly sound returned to her world and the teachers looked at her shocked that she gave no notice of the earsplitting roar that shook the ground moments ago. _"I forgot to mention while this mask has a voice modifier it also has the special tech that people began putting into the ear protection at shooting ranges more than 4000 years ago, back when there were no quirks. They made ear protection that became noise canceling after noise reached a certain level, in other words Mic your not going to be too helpful here."_ The smugness in her voice carried through the modifier for all to hear. With a grimace Eraserhead charged in followed by Blood King while Midnight sat back to play support.

Eraserhead's capture scarf made its way towards her but Jiro moved through the air and out of the way with expert grace. Every time the scarf targeted her in the air one of her jacks would shoot out slamming into the ground and pulling her out of the way. 'he's moving so slow, this is nothing like training with Izuku.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Small Flashback)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jiro you need to train now more than ever." After Jiro had confessed her feelings and they'd had their fun night Izuku had pulled her into their gym/training area. It was a big room with a mat in the center and a few machines and weights off to the side.

"Izuku what's this about?"

"I'm not going to lie to you babe once our relation ship gets out people may target you to hurt me. I need to know that you can protect yourself, so prepare yourself, because I won't be holding back as much as before." Without waiting for a reply he'd already shifted into his Carnage form and one of the many tendrils that covered his body rushed forward so fast it seemed to blur, before slamming into her shoulder knocking her to the floor.

"Ow the hell was that."

"Anyone who will target you to get to me won't wait for you to be ready. I need you to be safe Jiro I can't lose you or Toga your both my family now and that means I need you to be safe."

Jiro nodded and another tendril came flying at her this time she rolled out of the way but the next one sent her sliding across the floor. "Jiro we aren't going to stop practicing until you can dodge me at this speed for twenty minutes." Jiro's eyes widened as more tendrils seemed to prepare themselves to be sent her way. "Then let's get started."

That had been her training camp from hell, and she might not be able to dodge for twenty minutes yet but she'd gotten to ten, which Izuku thought would be good enough for this mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After landing again Jiro quickly moved to a solid stance and plugged a jack into her bracer letting the sound of her heartbeat rip through the air. Eraserhead barely had enough time to fling himself out of the way, it was only possible due to his practice with Mic, Blood King however wasn't so lucky. The Blood hero was on his knees trying to deal with his newly burst eardrums. Unwilling to let go of the advantage she'd created Jiro continued to attack flinging herself forward while firing another concussive blast of sound at Eraserhead who continued to dodge. However once she'd moved into range of Blood King the stun gun she'd hidden in her suit found it's way into her right hand while her left hand kept Eraserhead back and her right jack plugged into her boot to keep Midnight near Mic. The four prongs of her re-invented taser found their mark in the immobile hero sending him more than a small jolt, which sent him down for the count.

"Mic, Midnight keep out of close quarter combat with her she has some kind of modified stun gun."

"We noticed dumbass."

"Man this really isn't our day, she has a counter to all of us."

Midnight decided now would be the time to step up her friends being caught in the attack or not the girl needed to be taken out. "Mic, Eraser, sorry about this, but enjoy the nap."

Realizing what was about to happen Eraserhead tried to step in. "Midnight wait you don't know …" It was too late the die had been cast and a pink cloud began to cover the their battlefield. Other than herself everyone nearby slumped to the ground out cold, and Midnight let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Making her way over to Jiro Midnight began talking to herself a habit she'd picked up in her younger days when most people around her were always out cold. "To think in less than a year Carnage could take a first year student and begin to turn her into a monster in her own right is terrifying. What could he do if given more time, no we can't let that happen." She'd finally gotten to Jiro who fell asleep while sitting on her own feet, it didn't look comfortable at all. "I guess you'll have to go to prison now, it sucks to see someone with such a bright future fall like this."

Then Jiro's arm snapped up and just like with Blood King four prongs shot into Midnight followed by a powerful jolt of electricity. The R rated heroine slumped to the ground without another word, and Jiro stood up. _"You should have listened to Aizawa sensei this had a gas mask as well. Now I need to yell at Mei and thank her for making this thing, probably not the weirdest feed back she's ever had knowing her."_

"Sensei are you alright?" The voices of her former classmates cut through the haze that was rapidly dissipating now that Midnight was unconscious.

'Great this doesn't stop does it?' With a heavy sigh Jiro made her way over to the students. 'Please don't be a lot I'm too tired to deal with a lot of people.' While able to dodge Aizawa's scarf was easier than Izuku's tendrils it was still physically taxing and the mental exhaustion that came from fighting her former sensei was beginning to wear her down, even if she hadn't been fighting for too long time wise. Once she'd made her way to the edge of the fog she was greeted with the sight of twelve students. Jiro began to mentally scream as she realized there was no way for her to deal with so many opponents right now. How ever before she could prepare for the fight a thud behind her made her half turn to realize Izuku had finished up and made his way to her now.

 _ **"Your fight with the teachers too longer than I thought it would and Midnight did half the work for you what happened."**_

'Oh great he can even tease me at a time like this.' _"I never complain about how long you take so leave me alone."_ With the voice modifier still on Jiro's innocent comment came across much lewder than she meant it and they both new it.

 _ **"Never got any complaints yet. Now I suggest you all take your teachers and leave we won't attack or follow you, however if you attack us your putting their lives as well as your own at risk."**_ While none of them looked happy the students quickly went to grab the fallen teachers and pull them to safety. _**"I know how much you hated fighting your teachers so I didn't want you to fight your former friends as well."**_

 _"With what were fighting for I'd help you take on the whole world if you asked me too."_ Izuku looked directly into her eyes and smiled.

 _ **"Meichanic should be done soon let's finish this up so we can go home and see our family."**_

Jiro smiled back even if he couldn't see it, _"Yeah Draculina is probably gonna kick your ass"_

A look of worry that contrasted with his monster like appearance crossed his face, _**"God I hope not."**_

 **A/N:**

Holy shit that was my longest chapter ever written.

It's 3 AM now so Dante to bed.


	46. The Meichanic

**Author's Note:**

I did get a few questions this time so I'll take the time to answer them.

 **Q1:** Where's Miro in all of this.

 **A:** He'll make an appearance before too much longer but he's not in Japan right now let's put it that way.

 **Q2:** How are they going to get married when their only 15-16 years old.

 **A:** I think I answered that before but he we go. In the US you must be 18 years old to marry unless you meet certain conditions and have parental consent then the laws don't have a minimum age this was implemented in 25 states in December of 2017. Though in other states the minimum age goes as low as 13 years old so all in all 15-16 not as bad, also this is in an Eastern country where those laws tend to be a little laxer than in the Western countries. So even in the US as long as Toga and Izuku had parental consent it was an official marriage, and that was probably one of the weirdest things I've had to look up.

 **Q3:** Did you add Mirko into his relationship?

 **A:** No I didn't Izuku spared her because he respects her as a hero and has a plan for her for later.

 **SO:** These aren't questions but I wanted to say thanks to a few people who sent me some very kind words over what has been for me a stressful few weeks, it has nothing to do with writing but I have a family member who was diagnosed with dementia and over the past few weeks things have gotten worse. These people's comments helped brighten my days so Thank you, PainfulMelody (Watt Pad), sarenj (Watt Pad), Toga_lover (Watt Pad), and Wolflover97892 (Watt Pad) you all made my days better.

Now I'll let you all get to the story you came for.

 **Chapter Forty-three**

Mei Hatsume sat on top of a large building overlooking the funeral ceremony, while putting the finishing touches on her babies. The one she was currently working on looked suspiciously like a Barrett M107, anti-material rifle that fires .50 BMG rounds, the big difference was the strange wiring that lined the barrel and the box like object connected to the side of the rifle's fore stock (for people who don't know anything about guns the just before the barrel). Her mind reviewing the mission Izuku entrusted to her as she waited for her part to finally fall into place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mei sat on the couch watching as the others began to plan their roles for the umpteenth time and a small wave of annoyance rolled over her that she wouldn't be able to help Izuku with this endeavor. Normally she left not wanting to be there so she could feel useless, this time however Izuku told her she needed to be there for the planning processes.

"Mei glad you could make it this time." Izuku's lightly teasing voice made Mei's heart clench something the usually emotionally stunted inventor hated, yet somehow it didn't feel so awful around the red haired boy. "I can finally tell you your part in all of this."

"Wait you want me there? I'm just your inventor!" She was stunned he'd want her there someone who in her own eyes was useless in combat.

"When did I ever say you were just an inventor, your a part of this team Mei, a part of this family."

'Izuku you don't even know what your doing do you.' Mei's thoughts may have gone unnoticed but the look on her face didn't.

"Mei what is it is something wrong?"

Gathering her courage Mei looked up at Izuku, "if I do my part in this I want a reward."

Startled Izuku just decided to find out what Mei was after. "Mei were you looking for new equipment or..."

"It's a surprise, but you have to promise to give me a reward I ask for when this is over," Mei was trying not to blush as she thought about what she'd be asking for. 'I can ask him to treat me like Jiro or Toga after this.'

Thinking she wanted a new tool or some expensive supplies she wouldn't normally ask for Izuku just nodded before pulling Mei over to the map on the table. "So Mei your job is extremely important you need to make sure the Prime minister doesn't get away."

Eyes widening in shock Mei began to express her concerns, "are you sure you want to give something so important to someone like me? I've never been in combat or had any training!"

"Who said you were gonna be in combat?" Izuku smirked when he saw the confused look on his friend's face, he then pointed to a tall building on the edge of the map out side of the marked off area where the funeral would be held. "I want you to be up here, with a long ranged weapon and a remote for an explosive device."

"You want me to blow up the Prime Minister?!"

"No the standard procedure is that the heads of the Japanese government escape dangerous situations using multiple vehicles so I want you to blow the one the Minister isn't in first and then capture the one he is in."

"So you want me to find the cars they'll use if things go south and plant a bomb on one?"

"Kinda, you know how my body is basically a liquid hive mind?"

"Yeah even when a part of you detaches you can control it."

"Well if it stays apart from my main body for to long it dries out and is no longer a part of me, then the main body regenerates the amount needed to replace it."

"Ok but why does that matter."

"Well every piece of me essentially has it's own brain that is liked to the main body but once the link is cut it becomes it's own organism, even if it can't move anymore," Mei nodded in understanding, "what if we linked the organism to one of your drones and used that to tap into the brain of these things."

Mei's eyes widened in shock, "we'd be able to create free thinking AI's that would listen to us without question since the master brain would be you! We could make an instant army of robots that have the reasoning skills of a person this could be huge Izuku. But we only be using them for combat?" The thought of creating something that could be used to tear the planet apart brought a somber mood to the usually fanatic girl.

"No Mei we wouldn't create them for that purpose later but for now that's what we need, I hope after all of this you'll help me repurpose them."

"What did you want them to do?"

"Mei you now there's something we both have in common," the pinkette looked at the red haired boy in confusion, "we wanted to help people and to be appreciated for doing so. After this would you help me create these robots to act as bomb squad members, or to do the jobs that people without the right quirks wouldn't be able to do? I'm tired of seeing firefighters without the correct quirk move to help someone like they should and be mocked for not seeing they could be hurt. After this I don't want to make things that only cause pain, but instead protect the people who suffer like I used to suffer."

"Then why did you need to make them now won't people just try to use that to make you seem evil?"

Izuku smiled at Mei, "It doesn't matter how you try to change things Mei those in power will always make you look evil unless what your doing helps them, and sometimes even the people you try to help are to set in their ways to see any good in your actions, look at the American president Abraham Lincoln. He wanted to free the African Americans in his nation but his people killed him for it. So even if I tried to do things peacefully I'd still be a villain and people would suffer for much longer than they will this way."

"Yeah I guess your right, it didn't really matter how you tried to help." Mei looked down at her feet embarrassed for having dragged the mood down.

Izuku put his hand on Mei's head in an attempt to cheer her up, hey we should get to work but first your gonna need a code name."

Mei looked up confused, "I can't just go by Mei?"

"No we want to avoid people knowing who you really are."

Mei thought for a moment before coming up with the only name she could, "the Meichanic"

Chuckling about her joke Izuku smiled to her, "yeah that should be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Picking up her walkie talkie Mei slipped her new helmet on, 'I'm glad Izuku made this for me it feels like he's protecting me himself'. Having never had romantic interest before the pinkette never realized just how bad she had it for her red haired friend. Shaking her head to regain her focus Mei pushed the button on the walkie talkie to speak to her new babies. "A0023 you there?" As she said the droid's designation number Mei winced remembering that this was their first successful droid and A0001 through A0022 left her lab more than a little burnt.

The synthesized voice that responded was only a little off putting. "Roger, Roger. We are in position ma'am and A0027 has the charge ready for use."

"Good you need to get near those escape cars in the ally behind the podium the Minister was speaking at. Try not to get spotted."

"Roger, Roger."

Mei watched through the scope of her rifle as five droids made their way to the cars she had mentioned, they weren't her most impressive works but Izuku had decided on the design from an old pre quirk series based off of how adaptable the droids were in that series. Each droid had a rather simplistic design, they had a humanoid shape but were rather skinny, they lacked the bulk humans had instead having an almost skeletal appearance. That however was ruined by the fact that instead of open ribs their bodies were box like and their heads were triangular but any rough edges had been curved off. They came from a series Izuku had called Star Wars, 'I've never seen that series but if they had ideas for babies like these it might be worth a watch. Maybe I can get Izuku to watch it with me, just the two of us … alone.' Mei shook her head and refocused on her mission. She watched as the droids made their way behind the vehicles and two of the droids slipped underneath them, one of the two carrying the bomb. 'Weird to think Izuku's body was the link for a self thinking yet obedient AI,' in her mind Mei was going over all the times scientists had tried the same thing only for it to come with a body count.

The screams of the terrified masses was Mei's only indicator that the operation had begun, "A0023 which units are under the vehicles?"

"A0027 is under the left and A0026 is under the right ma'am."

"Good wait for my signal to for which vehicle the charge needs to be under."

"Roger, Roger."

As Mei waited a small entourage moved into her field of view, the Prime Minister was at its head with Nezu on his shoulder. Behind them were the other heads of state and a few body guards. 'they're almost making this too easy', Mei watched as Nezu, the Prime Minister, the Vice Minister and the body guards moved into the left vehicle. "Shit A0023 get the charge under the right transport now." No reply came through the walkie talkie but Mei saw the bomb slide from under one car to the other out side of the soon to be victims view. Once the cars started moving Mei knew it was now or never, "A0023 get ready," the vehicle with the bomb underneath it pulled out just in front of it's sister vehicle and Mei pressed the button.

The fireball that used to be a government transport shot high into the sky raining scrap metal and charred remains down to earth. The ally both vehicles were using to escape had been cut off by the wreckage, and Mei aimed her rifle towards the engine of the second vehicle. Taking a deep breath Mei flipped the switch on the fore stock of her rifle and an electrical charge began to run up the barrel. Mei let her breath out halfway then stopped and pulled the trigger.

The bullet roared out of it's casing running towards the light at the end of the barrel before throwing itself faster than any normal .50 BMG should, in a morbid fascination Mei watched as the front end of the second vehicle seemed to explode from the force and heat the bullet hit it with. "I can mark making a railgun off my bucket list now." Her shock turned into a smirk as Mei once again brought the walkie talkie up to her face. "A0023 make sure no one leaves, I'm coming down to start negotiations before Carnage gets here."

"Roger, Roger."

 **A/N:**

Hello everyone I have a surprise for you all if you want to meet some of your favorite fan fic authors I have a link to a server I started on my profile page. Author's like BoredAndSleepy, and Crimson Revenant are there so feel free to stop by and meet some of the people behind some of my favorite stories.

Now then on a more serious note I have now found myself another job and I don't know how it will effect my updates, my plans are still the same but they may take a little longer, that being said thank you all for reading, Dante Out.


End file.
